


Into The Unknown

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Frozen 2 AU, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki's trying his best and Thor's not helping, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Plot Twists, Racism, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War, the weight of the crown is heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: The Frozen 2 AU meets Marvel that you've been craving.Prince Loki of the Kingdom of Asgard knew that he should not feel jaded with the privilege that he had grown up with. However, he could not help but be bitter in his situation of acting as king in all but name as his brother shirked his tedious duties onto him. While prepared to bear this weight, Loki couldn’t help but ache for more.What he wasn’t expecting was for a call to reach out for him. Then all that Loki thought he knew was put into question as a curse brought about the fall of his home. Now, he and his brother must search for answers in a legend and right a past wrong. A journey ever northward that leads to an enchanted wood and into the unknown.Loki hopes that the powers he tries to tame are enough. Spirits of nature are looking for retribution. Blood will be spilled as all that Loki thought he knew crumbles around him. Will he be buried or will he ever feel the sun shining on him again?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 77
Kudos: 133





	1. The Call

The breeze that wafted over pale skin was warm instead of blistering hot. A relieving sign that summer was giving way to autumn. The gentle wind tugged playfully at long, slightly curly strands of inky hair belonging to the figure standing on the balcony. An artfully crafted vantage point that overlooked the immense courtyard. There was so much activity taking place down below: the clash of swords, boots stamping across cobble, and boisterous laughter. 

A peaceful day, the weather was fine for spending time outside and running amuck.

Yet behind the open doors at the young man’s back, there were softer mutterings, the shuffle of parchment, and scratch of quills. The dull tandem that always awaited those with great purpose when the excitement ended.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat prompting the young man, who was dressed in green and black leathers with gilded accents in gold, to duck his head to hide his sigh. 

“Prince Loki, we are ready to continue the trade discussions when you are.” murmured one of the oldest among the gathered advisors and generals behind him. 

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Tyr, I’ll only be a moment more,” Loki answered smoothly, buried his disdain and annoyance at being left with the ‘boring’ tasks of organizing the empire called Asgard. While his brother, the _king,_ gallivanted about the training grounds with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif down below.

When was the last time _he_ had stepped onto that well trodden stage? Tested his well known skills with different blades and enjoyed the sting of fresh bruises that reminded him that he was alive? While he might not enjoy getting dirty, his muscles felt cramped and stiff from sitting so primly among the council for hours on end. 

There was another reason that Loki had not sparred in quite some time... His frost always seeped out even in mock battle and drew the ire of his opponents. Though most outside of Thor and his friends would not dare voice it. 

The departing taps of the Tyr’s boots signaled his obedience to the prince’s orders. Still Loki did not follow immediately, instead glancing back with a slight sneer to where the mightiest warriors of Asgard continued to fool about in their shows of strength and proficiency with their arms to the crowd of soldiers and common folk. 

A spark of inspiration, of glee, of _mischief:_ and the prince swept a hand at the courtyard. Felt the cold magic flow as easily as the breath leaving his lungs. 

A shout followed soon after as Fandral slipped on a patch of ice, his face colliding with Hogun’s shield and knocking the Vanir off balance. The dark haired man’s mace bounced out of his hand and the handle found itself under Volstagg’s boot, causing the huge warrior to fall backwards off of the raised platform. Sif had just managed to dive out of the way of his flailing broadsword, though she was probably missing a few inches of her dark hair now. 

Thor was mostly spared, besides the fact that he now stood alone in the circle of his downed friends looking a fool with his slack-jawed expression. The roar of Loki's name, laced with both exasperation and amusement, caused Loki’s lips to quirk up.

As all turned their heads towards the balcony, he gave a cheeky wave at the crowd before turning to enter the castle at last.

Yet, as his foot began to cross the threshold, he heard something unusual. Different from the excited chatter his prank had caused or the stuffy grumbles from those of the court. 

It was a musical cry, feminine in nature, a series of perhaps four or six drawn out notes that tickled Loki’s ears and made him whirl back around. Curiosity stroked despite it most likely being a working maid or attending lady of the court. It still broke through his monotonous cycle of days, a welcome distraction, if but for a few moments.

However, there was no discernible source that his eyes could find. It was just the city, bay, and mountains beyond like usual. A glance back to the parlor showed Tyr, Vili, Ve, Ullr, and many of the others watching him with a raised brow or thinly veiled exasperation. 

No, Loki wasn’t going to ask if anyone else had heard the call. He did not need to be seen as stranger than he already was with his magic.

His ice was, for the most part, accepted and even appreciated by most of the people of Asgard as it aided in their daily lives. Nothing could change the fact that it was still, by the same token, seen as an abnormality.

While there were those among the Vanir that were able to use a little magic, it was mostly for healing things such as small wounds, fortune telling, or little games. No one Loki had met in his life so far, had been able to use magic like him nor summon an expression of nature to do their bidding.

It had always divided Loki from the rest of Asgard. His parents never had an explanation as to why Loki could do what he could.

Tragically, King Odin and Queen Frigga had died at sea one hundred years ago and the empire was still in mourning. The brothers were as well, while Loki was hurt as much as Thor, the younger was able to hide and adapt better. To hide his emotions and march on, it was why Loki took so many of the burdens of the throne from Thor without complaint. 

Now Loki needed to refocus on his duties, not distracted by some fool's humming. So, with a crease in his brow, Loki turned back to the parlor. Returned to the boring dribble, charts, maps, and tedious, petty arguments amongst the members of the Thing. 

After the sun had long set, the prince was finally released to dinner, where he found Thor and their friends already sat around the table. 

Thor grinned as he opened his arms when Loki arrived, "Loki, finally, welcome back to the realm of the living." His blue eyes lost a bit of their amused glimmer as he spoke the next part, "My friends here though would like an apology for earlier."

Sif glared at the other prince, her hair had been evened out and sat much shorter. "You are lucky if I leave you with any hair while you sleep." Oh, Loki knew that she was far more bark than bite, but he could applaud her for choice in revenge. Tit for Tat, threats to use trickery, perhaps he had rubbed off on her over the centuries more than he believed. 

"Thank you for reminding me to lock my chambers. I will also not apologize for reminding you all to expect the unexpected even when on friendly lands." Loki answered flippantly as he sat in the seat to Thor's right, the king having the head of the table and Sif sitting to his left. Catching the woman's eye, Loki smiled, "I think the change looks lovely, shorter hair also ensures less chances for an enemy to grab hold of it." 

He glanced among their fellows, musing aloud, "Perhaps I should extend the favor to Volstagg's beard." The red haired man let out something akin to a squeak as he stopped shoveling food in his face to cup his facial hair protectively.

Thor frowned. "Brother, please, be serious." He knew it was a pointless battle, but he had to at least try to reprimand the younger. If it had not worked yet, why would Loki change now? Still he beseeched, if only so Sif would not be sour for tomorrow's festivities. "Having unexpected methods to training is fine, but someone could have been seriously hurt."

"Yet, they weren't," Loki pointed out while slicing into his roast, frowning softly as he saw how well done it was. He'd always preferred his meats on the rarer side of the fire. Feeling the others' gazes upon him, Loki sighed, "I would not have allowed any true harm to come to you lot. Do you not trust me?" 

Fandral raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, "Now none of us are saying that, Loki."

Sif glared at him as she scoffed. "I disagree. You have hurt my pride." Her hand went to her hair unused to its lighter weight and length. Thor tried for assuring while nursing his wine, "It will grow back just fine, I am sure. And of course we trust you, Loki. I would just like you to be safer in the future."

"Please, Sif, your pride is not so delicate as a flushing maiden's whom only wishes to marry. Do not demean yourself so," Loki scowled ignoring Thor while pushing his plate away, having thoroughly lost his appetite now. Frost was starting to dust the tabletop and Loki tried to calm himself before the others noticed, speaking instead, "Yes, I suppose you do trust me. Seeing as you have yet to ask me about how matters are with today's meetings. Dealing with the Thing, trade agreements, and budget for the preparations needed for the city's festival for the Autumn Equinox. I've been talking in circles with the councilors since sunup!" 

All present looked appropriately abashed, even Hogun's head dipped slightly. Loki sighed as their guilt did not make himself feel better. Rubbing at his temples, Loki muttered, "This time of year is busy as you all know, harvest, ends of contract terms, and much more."

Thor sighed and nodded, taking his up his wine much deeper now. A frown crossing his face as he noticed how cool it had become. He met his friends eyes, before darting his gaze towards the door to signal them that it was best for him and Loki to speak in private. "Forgive me, brother. It always slips my mind this time of year. What progress have you made?" 

The woman warrior huffed leaving the room while cursing under her breath about Loki, the Warriors Three stood to leave as well, though not before bowing to the pair of royalty. When the door shut behind them all, Loki continued quickly, knowing that Thor's attention to these matters was always in short supply.

"All should be settled now, the Thing will want your opinion on decorations and the unveiling of-" Loki's voice caught before he cleared his throat, soothing the way with his own wine, "-the statue of mother and father in the central square during the festival."

Thor nodded his head, the statue, it had been Loki's idea and Thor thought it was a wonderful tribute... Even if it made their deaths even more painfully undeniable. "Of course. I expect you to be there as well, I need you to be there, Loki." He swallowed, trying not to think of the marker as a headstone, he had yet to see it yet. Only could hope it had justice to the visage of their parents. "I do not care about the decorations. The kingdom colors will work just fine."

"They need to hear your opinion from your own mouth, brother. They will keep badgering me even if I say it comes from you," Loki pointed out, for the past couple of years he had been trying to get his brother to take more of the duties, but unless it dealt with feasting, drinking, and showing off, Thor had no interest.

The elder rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated by the conversation. He was always quick to become sour when talk of duties and their parents arose, "Fine, I will tell them to choose the same stupid colors we've always had. And then you will come to the unveiling, no excuses to miss it. If I have to choose the colors you must come for that too. No tricks." He pointed at Loki and then stood, draining the rest of his glass quickly before starting towards the door. "If you'll excuse me."

Loki stared down at his plate, while he wasn't expecting Thor to be jumping for joy at taking part in the planning of the festival. A little enthusiasm, even if faked, would have at least shown Loki that Thor would make more than just a passing effort. Of course the people would be more excited to see the royal family at the festival, but Loki knew he himself would only be in the background. He was always out-shined by Thor's presence. Loki knew that most thought that it was the older brother behind how smoothly Asgard ran. 

Always, since he was small, Loki felt that he was the outsider and spare. 

As Loki felt Thor cup the back of neck as he started to pass, the voice called once more. It startled Loki as he jerked his head towards the windows. It seemed that the first time he had heard it hadn’t been a fluke after all. A glance at Thor looking back at him questioningly quashed his hopes. Was Loki really the only one to hear it? Was he going mad? The stress of running the kingdom practically alone finally collecting some form of price?

The blond frowned as Loki jumped, dropping his hand and shook his head while parting. "Get some sleep, brother. It's going to be a long few weeks I wager with the preparation for winter's coming after the festival." Thor left, making the conscious effort to examine the decorations that were already prepared for tomorrow as he passed them through the halls as he made his way to his room. When he finally laid on his bed and closed his eyes he lamented the coming sunrise. This wasn't fair to either of them and Thor just wished to go back to how things were. Thor knew that the unveiling was going to be harder for Loki, but he refused to try going alone.

______

"Yes, Thor." Loki muttered under his breath before making his own way towards his quarters. The halls were empty now, only a few candles present to light the way and most of the guards were stationed outside of the castle. The sun had set a few hours ago and as his steps echoed softly through the west wing. Loki had never felt so lonely. 

His eyes scanned the portraits he passed, pausing before one holding four figures. Odin stern faced and clutching the spear that Thor now carried for ceremonies. Wispy white hair and beard, but still built strong despite his advanced age. While one eye was covered in a golden patch, the other seemed to glint even now on canvas down at Loki. Judging him for all his faults and efforts, a shiver ran down his spine and he looked towards the next. 

Frigga, kind and warm, her songs Loki often found himself humming to as he worked. She had never flinched away from his magic and cold, only urged him to learn how to control it. To make himself better with it, not because of it. Oh, Loki missed her terribly. 

Thor, younger and beaming, it looked like he was ready to leap off the painting and to the next adventure at a moment's notice. Loki, smaller and slighter, standing behind the elder with a cool stare. It was like they were day and night, little had changed since then he supposed. 

It did little to reflect on the past and Loki forced his feet onward. Tomorrow would be another day.

Sleep did not come easily as the haunting call continued to sound through the night despite how Loki covered his head with pillows to try and block it out. 

First light came all too soon with his door banging open, he really should have locked his chambers.

Thor grinned as he saw Loki flailing briefly under the blankets. He kept laughing even as he ducked to avoid the knife that embedded itself in the wall beside his ear, "Brother, come. Get up now! The morn is here, if I am to gain my freedom by midday it is time to start getting things together. You wanted me more involved and here I am!"

A groan from the mountain of silk pillows answered the king, Loki slowly forcing himself to sit up his body aching from the lack of true rest. Yet as the words registered, he straightened up, blurry eyes clearing. 

Was Thor seriously here for _work?_

Before he could ask, the blond was already across the room, hauling him out of bed and pushing him towards the bathroom. A maid darted by with pitchers of heated water for his use, pouring them into stone bowls on the counter. As the door closed behind him, Loki just caught a glimpse of Thor pawing through his drawers and closet as another maid fretted quietly that it was _her_ duty to dress the prince. 

Annoyance flickered in him at Thor going through his things, but the attendant urged him to sit on the stool. As she brushed and set a few braids in his hair, Loki washed his face, and then cleaned and perfumed his body. He frowned at his image in the mirror, at the bags that rested under his eyes. 

Not that they would be noticeable for long as the woman took a small paintbrush and jar from the shelf. 

Without prompting, Loki closed his eyes so she could work. The makeup was cool and stiff against Loki’s skin, there was nothing for it. It was a ritual that he had done since he was young, it was discovered early on that his pale skin was susceptible to the sun. He’d burn after only a few hours outside. The cream that Frigga had commissioned to be made for him not only protected his skin, but the color of it made his skin appear darker. Closer to the light tan of the Vanir and slight bronze glow that the Aesir had. 

Not a single strand of hair had yet to make its home on Loki’s chin or cheeks, a point of amusement and teasing for many. Loki was not bothered by it, he had seen the mess that beards seemed to gather. 

He listened to the soft click of glass as the attendant put the container away, but Loki did not open his eyes until he felt the small weight settle upon his head. A golden circlet encrusted with emeralds set upon his brow, quickly he was being urged back into the bedroom. The attendant joined the maid beside the bed, both picking up various articles of clothing before they were right back at Loki’s sides to stuff him into the garments that met their approval from the mess that Thor had made. 

"You could have waited til we broke the morning fast to speak." Loki broached, sucking in a breath as the women tightened some of the lacings. Seeing Thor examining one of his daggers, Loki sighed and sent a small sting of ice to strike his brother's wrist to make him drop it, "Also please refrain from touching my things, brother."

Thor managed to not yelp despite the small red welt that appeared, instead chuckling at Loki’s methods. The amusement was short lived however as the young king’s thoughts swirled without something to occupy them. He sighed, taking up pacing now that his hands were free. "If you want me to do this you will get ready and quickly. I do not want to spend my time with these silly trifles of _decorations_ , but you were insistent yesterday, so let us go." 

Thor knew what his part in the preparation overseeing meant for Loki and honestly he was _trying._ A glance to the window as the curtains were drawn away showed the sky to still be pale blue with the sun slowly crawling up from the horizon. Typically Thor would already be out in the wilds with his shieldbrothers and shieldsister by now. He couldn’t help but grouse as he leaned upon the sill, "The warriors are even hunting without me. Hunting! Loki, you know I love a good hunt."

"Sorry to take you from your gam-" Loki cut himself off at the look that his brother sent him. Instead, busying himself in letting the attendants finish dressing him as quickly as possible. The last thing being the green cloak, edged with small gold plates, and the hood holding a rim of soft silver fur. It was hot and heavy, but beautiful. Loki dismissed the women once they were done, telling them to have a packed breakfast for the two of them prepared and delivered to them by the time that they reached the gates. 

Once they were gone, Loki started to slot the daggers he always carried on his person into their sheathes and hiding places. "Thor, you must take care of how you speak when we are not alone. How will the people feel if they find out that their king is not interested in the festival? An event to thank the people for their hard work over the summer and celebrating the bounty the Norns have graced us with? The castle servants talk and gossip as much as any around the wells." 

Seeing the crown hanging haphazardly from Thor's belt, Loki heaved a sigh. Stepping closer he untied it with a deft hand as he commanded, "Let me put this on you, kneel down." 

Thor scoffed, but did as Loki said. "I do not care if they gossip, they have little better to do." He sighed as he felt the weight on his head, to fidget and adjust it was a terrible temptation to resist. Complaining as he tried to keep his hands still while Loki worked, wincing as little bits of metal scrapped against his scalp, "I hate this crown, no wonder father was constantly upset over a sore neck."

"Yet it is a weight you must bear anyway. If it bothers you so much, then we could commission a different one to be made and father's to be put into the treasury." Loki offered, having made sure that the crown was pinned in place before he allowed his brother rise. He let his sibling lead the way out of the room and in turn to the gates. 

Thor’s pouting was expected, but Loki still, lightly, admonished him as he kept an eye out for any loitering staff, "Do not look so glum, Thor. I know that you enjoy aiding the farmers and fishermen in bringing in their goods to the central square. Speak a few words with the organizers, then you may enjoy sweating and bolstering with the men." Green eyes caught blue as he reminded, "This is not the Thing, do not worry."

Thor nodded as they made their way to meet the different groups holding the committee members, he put on the most charming smile he had as he kept Loki at his side as he decided upon the colors, napkins, plates and other things he thought were all pointless. They moved between each party of people and planners until the brothers arrived before the covered statue. Thor’s face felt cold as he glanced from it to Loki, asking stiffer than he intended. "Are you ready to unveil this, brother?"

"We do not have to be til the evening feast," Loki reassured, patting his brother's arm as they got swept into the crowds once more.

All too quickly, Loki and Thor were separated as people surged forth to see the royalty, men from all walks of life clambered for the king’s attention. Jovially inviting him to aid in bringing in the harvest from the carts and ships. A physically demanding job that Thor was eager to agree to as some of the townsfolk challenged him to see who could carry the largest load. The Warriors Three and Sif had returned by now, freshly killed deer and hogs upon their saddles that cooks eagerly accepted. Volstagg and Sif followed after Thor without hesitation, soothing Loki’s nerves that there would be someone to watch his brother’s back. He'd always felt it was necessary even among friends and their people. 

Loki would have been happy to disappear into the shadows, but as he turned on his heel he was met with a large group of children grinning up at him. Each little hand covered in either a mitten or glove. 

“Ah,” He looked over the small heads to see several flustered looking mothers standing to the wayside. They looked both nervous, apologetic, and hopeful at the prince and Loki waved the women off with a nod. Only once most of them had dispersed did Loki let a little grin cross his face and crouch down to be eye level with the children. 

“M-My prince! We-” “Please show-” “I wanna snow-” “Can I-” The boys and girls were trying to speak over each other, shoving their friends lightly as they jostled for a closer vantage point to the prince. 

A laugh escaped Loki as he raised a hand, the children instantly falling silent as a result, letting him continue, “There now, we haven’t forgotten all of our manners. Have we?”

“No, my prince.” They chorused, with mischievous smiles that echoed Loki’s own. They all knew that Loki enjoyed bending the rules as much as any bored youth. The children liked to watch the warriors show off, of course, but no one else could do what Loki did.

The adults, Loki knew, adored Thor for all he represented and continued to exude with his quests and battles that were the talk of the kingdom. Loki had came out into the town far less often in the past handful of years with his ever increasing duties. Thor, on the other hand, still enjoyed tromping about the city with his friends. There was also the matter that Loki’s public image was that of the trickster and sorcerer, a mystery that enchanted curious young minds.

It was not that the people disliked Loki as a whole, merely did not know how to interact with him as he was so different from themselves. 

The youths had no such hang ups. 

With ease, Loki convinced the children to arrange themselves in an orderly fashion to make their requests. Adults were always boring in their wants, an ice bladed sickle to cut wheat, blocks of ice to keep fish fresh from the sea, and poles of ice that would melt over time for the fields. The imagination of the children pressed Loki to try creating new and more complex things with his power. 

Toys first, simple and then more complex in their details as the children tried to one up their fellows with their requests. There were calls for things other than toys and as long as it was something that the child could not hurt themselves with, Loki tried to oblige. 

A small gleam of sweat appeared on his brow as he handed off an icy spyglass to one girl who appeared particularly clever. It was still so warm this time of year for Loki and he longed for the chill of winter to finally grace the land. The children were distracted as they compared their presents with glee when Loki heard someone clearing their throat behind him. The shadow to his left revealed the familiar silhouette of Fandral.

“Sorry, little ones, but I will have to abscond with the Ice Prince.” Fandral announced while placing a hand on the still crouching Loki’s shoulder.

The children looked far from happy at the declaration, causing the warrior to flounder briefly, “Come now, the toy boat race in the bay will begin soon. Some of you must have whittled your own.” 

Some of the boys and girls grumbled as they left, but there were still almost a dozen that made no move to leave. They glared at the blond that had been labeled as the most _dashing_ like he had just stolen their favorite toy. Fandral gulped and Loki decided to show a bit of mercy to his friend. 

“Keep looking like that and your faces might get stuck that way, you wouldn’t want that, would you?” Loki asked, tapping one toddler on the nose with a finger, causing them to squeal with delight as snowflakes danced before their eyes at the cold touch. Loki grinned with them while waving his other hand to the side as a large pile of snowy spheres appeared. “I’ll let you all take these if you use them only in Norðr Street.”

The children shouted their agreement, each taking an armful of snowballs and darting away, their laughter becoming distant. 

“You have them all wrapped around your finger don’t you?” Fandral asked, scratching at the back of his head with a thoughtful expression. Loki only hummed, not about to admit that it was the other way around. 

“Still sending them to the North shopping district, Loki?” the warrior shook his head, looking stuck between amusement and dismayed. 

“Peace, the balls are not hard enough to break any windows.” Loki smirked, “Just a little excitement, no harm in a few shoppers being soaked is there?” 

Knowing well when he had lost a battle before it had begun with Loki, Fandral sighed and shook his head, “I suppose not, as long as no one is dumping snow into my trousers, _again_.” 

Loki snickered softly as they began to walk together around the growing number of tables and people preparing things for the feast. A few approached them with questions or well wishes, but were easily sent on their way soon after the prince’s answers. 

Fandral watched the younger male through it all with interest, “It really is incredible how you’ve handled all of the royal duties. The Thing was always hard to please when King Odin ruled and the people always had reason to complain far more than they do now it seems.” 

“Yes, well, I can assure you there are many that are never satisfied with anything.” Loki muttered. His father was a prime example of that when it came to his younger son. “It is only a matter of flattering those in the right way or maneuvering the people that have more sway over them than myself when they don’t see common sense.”

Under his breath, Loki added, “Thor had the same training and education as myself in politics and ruling.” 

Fandral winced, “Yes, but Thor has not adjusted as well to the... Change as you have.” The warrior was silent for a moment, scuffing the cobble under his boot before continuing, “How _are_ you dealing with their deaths, Loki?” 

“I’m fine.” Loki’s response was short, too short and it made a grimace from them both to bloom. 

“Listen,” Fandral tried to not wither under Loki’s glare, correcting himself, one did not get very far with ordering Loki, “Please, you are doing excellently with the kingdom, only a fool would not be able to see that. Yet… you also haven’t taken a break. You handled the king and queen’s funerals and matters from that point on. While Thor was-” Fandal searched for the right word and failed. 

“Enraged, snapping the heads off of the staff, depressed, languishing in his room and refusing to leave his bed? Then when he did finally leave his quarters, I continued to take over all responsibilities that did not fit Thor’s fancy and took him away from running amuck with you four?” Loki provided. 

“Yes, that,” Fandral admitted, it was one of the reasons why Loki liked the warrior. Fandral did not take offense to Loki’s acrid tongue nor did he worship the ground that Thor walked on. He did not quell under things such as title, but respected those deserving of it by their deeds. “We all know you have a temper, don’t deny it, my prince.” 

The use of Loki’s title was teasing, in a playful way rather than mocking, but the blond’s tone became serious once more, “Last night at dinner though, things were tense. Sif might be harsh, but she does care for you.” 

Loki scoffed. Sif and Loki were tolerant of each other, friends depending on the day. They were both different than others, Sif being a female warrior, while Loki was able to use magic. While some might have thought that their oddness might have bonded them together,it was quite the opposite, as Sif saw Loki’s use of magic in fighting as merely tricks and not the way of a true warrior. Loki thought it was idiotic not to use every advantage at one’s disposal. 

“She does,” Fandral insisted, before pressing on with his original line. “If you do need a break, a few meetings with the Thing won’t kill Thor.” 

“Even if they did, then Loki would make sure the funeral would be fit for a king,” came a voice behind the pair, both whirled around to face Hogun. The pair stared at the Vanir, prompting him to raise a brow. “I do not see how my comment is that far from the branch of humor you were conducting. They both dealt with death.” 

“Hogun the Grim cracking jokes, never thought that I would see the day,” Fandral mused while scratching at his chin. Loki cracked a grin himself, before jumping slightly as the bellow of a horn sounded through the city. 

The sun was setting, painting the sky in pinks, reds, oranges, and purples that also glinted off of the bay’s waters. 

It was time to unveil the statue, then the harvest feast and festival would begin. The crowds of people parted ways for Loki and the warriors at his back to pass to the center of the square where they found Thor, Sif, and Volstagg waiting. The canvas upon the monument taunting all as they waited for what was underneath to be revealed. Loki stopped beside Thor, nodding his head respectfully as he moved to stand by his side. 

So many eyes watching them all, yet Thor was not speaking. 

Loki subtly jabbed his brother in the side, the action hidden by the cloak he wore, whispering through the side of his mouth. “They are waiting for a speech from their king, Thor.”

Thor grunted, glancing to Loki for a brief moment before he squared his shoulders to look out over his people. He nodded to himself, making sure when he spoke it was loud and clear, his voice booming through the square as he began. "Even though a century has passed, there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish to ask my mother or father for advice. Here we stand today as we remember them and hope that the wisdom that they have passed on will continue for many generations. To Odin and Frigga, to the king and queen who brought peace to this land, may the peace they brought continue for many years." 

Thor sighed as people clapped, grateful for it to be over, he reached for a rope and handed another one to Loki for him to pull the veil with him.

As Thor spoke, Loki had kept as neutral of a smile upon his face as he could. Inside of his chest, it ached. Many had joked in the past that Loki’s heart must be made of ice, but now it felt as if someone might be taking an iron pick to it. A hundred years, it had been a hundred years since he had felt his mother’s warm embrace or heard the low rumble of father’s voice. Despite all the work that Loki had been doing in their absence, it still hadn’t felt like they were gone. That he was only keeping things in order until their return. This ceremony and the statue, were forcing Loki to face a reality he was not yet ready to. That only now the sparks had reached their pyres. They had made them, all those years ago when it became obvious they would not come home, despite no bodies ever being recovered. The brothers had pushed the burning boats out into the bay and into the embrace of the sea as was their tradition.

Loki swallowed and tried to ignore the ice that crept along his palms as his tension looked for an outlet. 

Then there was that cry _again,_ Loki managed to keep himself from turning to face the direction it came, but his eyes still snapped towards its source. It came from the north, from the mountain that overlooked the bay and then the sea. It was a stubborn wraith, why would it not leave Loki be? Especially now, at a time so sensitive?

Loki startled briefly as the rope was pressed into his hand, the rough fibers fraying further as it came in contact with ice on his palms. He tugged the rope quickly, faster than Thor was probably expecting him to, as Loki tried to prevent the ice from traveling up the rope and into sight. 

The veil drifted to the side and the statue was revealed to applause. It was beautiful, masterful in its details. It felt like a knife to Loki’s gut however to see his parents cast in metal. Cold and unfeeling.

Thor set a gentle hand on Loki's back, he had noticed the strife in the younger’s expression though others wouldn’t, and leaned towards his ear. "You may excuse yourself if you need, I can do the rest here, brother."

Loki grimaced, why did the oaf decide _now_ to be perceptive, he plastered on a smile. Whispering right back, "It's alright, we both need to be seen tonight. I just need to..." His brows pinched as he tried to come up with a solution, "ease some of the strain." 

Stepping forward, Loki raised his voice, not the rumble like thunder that Thor had, but sharp as an icicle that demanded attention. "Like my brother said, tonight we honor the memory of our parents. Of kind Queen Frigga and the pillar of strength that was King Odin. It aggrieves us all that they are gone. Now, though, we must celebrate their lives and what they have left behind."

"Now, let the feast begin!" As the last word left Loki's mouth, he raised his hands towards the sky. Ice rocketing from them to form giant snowflakes, larger than a cart wheel that glittered with the colors of the sunset before they burst into much smaller flakes that drifted down on the people whom whooped, yelped, and cheered. 

Loki breathed through his nose, refusing to be degraded in in such a way as being seen panting despite the continued tightness in his chest. The burst of his power had helped a little, but not nearly as much as he had hoped.

Thor grinned and clapped with everyone else, before hooking an arm around one of Loki’s to pull them down into the feast. The atmosphere was thick with talking and smiling as the many different faces cycled through as the festival was open to all.

The prince settled upon his face the aloof, yet refined mask he always wore for the public as he followed Thor throughout the festival, with the rest of their little band sticking close. Whenever discussions with others turned to politics, Loki was deferred to for the answer, despite how the asker would continue to watch Thor when the words came from younger lips. 

There was good food and mead aplenty with the center of the square became the dance-floor soon after the feast. 

Thor had watched the proceedings until some young blushing beauty came up and asked him for a dance. He was quick to move onto the floor with her, figuring he could make her night very easily. He laughed and talked with other guests dancing with whomever asked, his hand never without a drink.

Watching the king 'work' drew a sigh from Loki, he cared not for which lady he wooed as long as he was not the one having to chase the harlot from Thor's chambers in the morrow. A few ladies dared approach Loki for a dance, but he turned them down swiftly. Not unkindly nor without regret, normally Loki loved to dance, flirt, tease, and trip up others on the floor. 

With the emotions roiling inside of him, Loki did not think he had the patience to deal with an unsuitable conversation or dance partner that was only after one thing. Those women Loki oh so enjoyed passing off to the most unmannerly, brutish man he could find. 

Still it came as a shock as Sif offered her hand to him for a dance. 

She waited for a time with an expectant expression, before sighing. "Come on, just one dance. To show you I forgive you. I-I actually like the shorter hair." She grimaced and moved her other hand to it. "Come and dance with me, and then you can keep sitting and drinking alone."

"If you _must_ insist on interrupting me from my counting of how many drinks have come to Thor’s hand, then very well." Loki dramatically caved, though not before pulling out a set of gloves from his pockets and slipping them on. Seeing Sif’s pointed look, he internally squirmed. He did not like to admit a fault, but she could out wait him for answers and with eyes passing over them there was more pressure on Loki than her. 

"It's a difficult day, my skin is more chilled than usual." He took her hand, pulling her onto the floor in a twirl, "Nothing to worry over once the sun rises again. Then I can put it behind me."

Sif moved with him, nodding in understanding. "Of course. The monument is beautiful though, and-" she sighed in defeat as she looked to Loki sadness in her eyes. "She would be very proud of you if she were here, you're doing a fine job, my prince." She shook her head, the golden beads she had braided into her shorter hair shining in the fire light, "You tell anyone I said that and I'll hide all your daggers."

"I would be disappointed with anything less, though you wouldn’t succeed." Loki answered, amusement sparking in his eyes before asking as they swayed between other pairs, further away from the boisterous voice of Thor. "And I appreciate the sentiment, but now you are the third to ask about my well being this day. It makes me suspect that you lot are plotting something."

Sif snorted at that, "Trying to trick you would be like challenging Thor to a match of strength." With a smile she parted their hands once the song finished and clapped for the music. "Thank you for the dance, my prince."

"The pleasure was all mine, Lady Sif." Loki answered with a bow of his head, quick to retreat from the dancers, sliding behind Volstagg whom was switching between dancing with his wife and his hoard of children that were of various ages. 

Despite how he stuck to the shadows, small clusters of youths seemed to always find Loki. 

Not that Loki minded as their requests for tales and to see his magic, it gave him an excuse to use more. Perhaps he was being more showy than usual, but it helped relieve his tension. Him keeping far from the statue was by mere coincidence really. 

As the hours passed, more torches were lit and more people stumbled their way home. All too soon, it seemed that it was only the royalty and their closest companions left to return to the castle. Thor moved excusing himself from his friends as he sauntered up to Loki. "Do you think the people hwappy? I did the best I could, fror them." He hiccups and patted Loki's shoulder.

"I think they had a wondrous time, Thor." Loki assured, grunting softly as Thor suddenly put his entire weight upon his shoulder. The other's breath was rank, but nothing that was unexpected as mead went to wine to then grog. "I _do_ think it is time for you to meet the pillows."

Thor laughed and nodded as they walked. "I believe so as well brother, and it'll be some time before I wake. Do feel free to leave me what duties you need me too the day after tomorrow!" He swayed off Loki towards his own room loudly singing or more accurately slurring a song.

Loki stood shocked at the offer for a few moments before clicking his tongue, he did not for a second believe that Thor would remember when he woke once more. He nodded to the very few posted and sober guards as he made his way to his own chambers. Thor might be able to fall right into bed, but Loki needed to bathe to remove the makeup that protected his skin from being burned. 

If it was left, it would leave Loki’s face blotchy and itchy for days. 

By the time he set his head on the pillows, Loki felt his weariness in his very bones. Unfortunately sleep was not so easily obtained. 

He tossed and turned in the bed, clutched a pillow over his head, encased the area around him in a thick block of ice. Nothing kept the voice out. After hours of enduring the call, Loki kicked off the blankets and slipped out into the hall. Perhaps a bit of exercise would ease his way to slumber. As he walked the halls however, the cry did not stop. 

Tugging his hair in frustration, Loki growled to the air, “What do you want from me!?” 

The voice gave no answer other than to repeat itself, no words, only a haunting snippet of a melody. Loki frowned, muttering as he continued his walk, “A wealth of information, aren’t you? I know I am not mad, yet I can hear you.” 

Folding his hands behind his back, Loki paced on, “You’ve come too late. Perhaps a handful of years earlier, you might have tempted me. Now though, I have no reason to go looking for trouble.” He glanced towards the soft lights from the city below through the windows. The flickering of torches and candles winking in and out of existence in the night further illuminated by the moon.

“Do you not see, ghost? I have more than enough reasons to go about my days and ignore your whispers.” He sighed, rubbing at his temples, “Oh, how I wish they’d go away.” 

The voice paid no heed to Loki’s request, exasperated he decided to humor it by softly singing back the melody. Eyes widening as the next cry came from a deeper, more masculine voice, the melody and emotion behind it was the same as before: desperate, entreating, sorrowful. 

“Neat trick,” Loki acquiesced, “But still not enough to prove to me you are more than a ringing in my ear. Even if you _were,_ I fear that would not change anything.” He found himself before the portraits once more, he had tried to avoid this hall for so long, now twice he found himself before them. His eyes darted to the portrait to the left, newer and holding six figures inside, Thor, Loki, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg all dressed in their best. 

While their relationship might not be perfect, they were Loki’s friends as well and Thor would always be his brother. 

The pictures would serve as Loki’s evidence, that is _if_ voices could be reasoned with? Still he beseeches it all the same, “Everyone I’ve ever loved is here within these walls. I’m sorry, secret siren, but I’m blocking out your calls. In my youth I had my adventures, I can’t afford to be away for something new.”

“I fear for what I’m risking if I dare follow you into the unknown,” Loki’s voice rose with each word as he flung open the doors to a balcony, “So peace, be quiet!” 

The cry only continued to echo back at Loki, first as the woman’s and then as the man’s, the wind ruffling his hair as he gazed towards the north. Could feel its pull in a way Loki found himself unable to ignore. His feet carried him out to the grounds. 

Why did he continue to speak to the air? Surely if anyone saw him they must think the prince to be ill or a fool. Perhaps he was, but still Loki was always searching for answers when a problem was set before him. 

“What do you want, cause you’ve been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake?” Loki asked the night, stopping before the edge of the small pond. His reflection, free of makeup, pale and narrow gazed back at him. 

“Or are you someone out there, who’s a little bit like me? Who knows deep down, I’m not where I’m meant to be.” It felt like Loki was part of a play, unable to call for the curtain to drop. The role of king and prince only a mask he could not peel off no matter how he pulled. He sat with the Thing, signed papers, gave orders, and was obeyed, but it was boring, agonizing with it monotony. The second choice, the spare that sat at the meetings for a brother that refused to take the lead. The magic and ice that sat under his skin constantly chafing Loki in its desire to be set free. 

Even now there was a dusting of frost spreading across his hands and arms.

“Yes, every day is a little harder, as I feel my power grow,” Loki admitted as he flung his hands outwards creating clouds of cold flakes and frost, hoping to relieve some of the pressure he felt. What he wasn’t expecting was the clouds to take on a life of their own. The frost swirling into spirals around Loki, brushing against his under clothes before darting forward to create a wall of mist. The visual barrier, a horrible temptation, as Loki wanted nothing more than to run through it to find what might lay on the other side. 

“How do you know there’s part of me that longs to go beyond all I've come to know!?” Loki demanded as he decided to cut the tethers that were his hesitation to rush into the fog. The frost reshaping itself before his eyes into a whole new world made of outlines and environments he had never seen.

Frozen fractals surrounded him in the form of a forest with rivers cutting ribbons through it, silhouettes dashing past him with unfamiliar features that seemed to grin back at him before disappearing as the ice melted. 

“If you’re out there calling me, then you must know me!” Loki reasoned as the two voices continued to call, heart leaping into his throat as the images started to fade. No, he _had_ to know more. He released a larger flurry of flakes and ice, imploring for the magic and voices to use his power as they wished. “Can you feel me? Then show me!” 

The magic shifted what Loki gave, the frost becoming purple in color and encircling Loki flickering in the shape of an arrow. Frozen leaves seemed to spin about as if caught in a vortex of wind that centered around the projectile. The arrow bobbed and dipped around Loki with the leaves in its wake before skimming close to the grass, petering out. 

Purple gave way to blue as snowflakes rose upwards towards the sky and created waves, little artificial splashes of frost ran across the crest of the wave in a way that looked like footsteps. The owner appeared to be a woman, slight in shape, before she dove from the frozen shimmering wave into the ground at Loki’s feet.

A new display rose from the very same spot, once more in a different color, bright vibrant green outlined in the massive lumbering form that beat its chest. Mouth opened in a soundless roar before it rushed towards Loki who found himself bracing for an impact that never came as the crystals that made up its image dispersed before reaching him. 

The frost turned scarlet dancing about in the shape of flames with bright flashes of light with such intensity that it made the sorcerer raise a hand before his eyes. But he was so quick to lower it again, not wishing to miss a second even if it meant getting burned or frostbit. The cold fire flashed in what Loki might have thought to be amusement before darting off. Prompting Loki to give chase.

“Where are you going? Don’t you dare leave me behind!” The scarlet glow only continued to be out of reach despite how fast Loki’s legs carried him. Leading him towards the cliff, but the prince wasn’t deterred. Could feel that the voices or whatever was calling him was asking for _more_ . More of Loki’s power, more of _him_. By the Norns, Loki would give it as he felt as if the well of ice inside of him was about to burst as he almost screamed, ice forming under his feet to stretch further out over the bay. 

It only went out so far however, leaving Loki with a hand outstretched with nothing to hold as the wisp journeyed on without him. A feeling of betrayal swelled inside of him, causing him to curse, “Tell me, show me the way! How do I follow you into the unknown!?” 

Desperation clawed at him, derailing his rational thought at the idea of being left abandoned. If they or it wanted to feel his power, then very well. Let him see if they could take it! 

He let the cold flow forth in one short burst, the air cracking sharply around him as thousands of small ice crystals appeared suspended around him. 

_____________

Thor had been awoken by the sound of guards pounding upon his door, his head equally throbbed in time with the fall of their fists. Through the thick wood, Thor heard the quick apologies for disturbing him, but his annoyance was forgotten when they mentioned Loki was out on the grounds acting strange. Unsettled by that statement, Thor stumbled from his bed, only sparing enough time to pick up his favored warhammer from her rack before rushing from the room. His bare feet slapping the rugs and stone floor as he hurried after the soldiers. 

When the yelling reached Thor’s ears the mead he had consumed at the festival felt suddenly nonexistent as he chased after the source of the sound. 

Catching sight of the young prince so close to the edge of the cliff had Thor pumping his legs harder, not pausing under the thunderous crack of magic and appearance of icy crystals. Simply barreled through them with only one goal in mind, calling out as he pushed up the slope to reach the only remaining member of his family, "Loki! What are you doing?!"

"Wha-," The release of his power had left Loki in a stunted state of shock, blinking slowly as the world righted itself around him and he took in the crystals that filled the air around himself, the cliff, the palace, across the bay, and even the city below him. 

Had he really created all of this? 

Hearing Thor's call, he flinched fearing what he might have to say. All too soon though, Loki’s attention was stolen away to look closer at the crystals around him. Noticing upon closer inspection that there seemed to be something flickering inside of each and every one of them.

Thor had finally reached him, a heavy hand falling onto Loki’s shoulder, grip tight as he was ready to bodily haul the younger from the cliff’s edge. Thor’s words fell on top of the next in a jumble as he took in the incredible display of magic and ice around them, "Brother? What is all of this, what’s amiss? I heard you yelling-"

Loki shushed him harshly, green eyes narrowing in concentration as he looked at the shards of ice around them. It was astounding how each were tinged a different hue that seemed to glow with the moonlight and power they held inside. Normally, Loki’s ice was only white and shades of blue. These however held every color in the rainbows after particularly bad storms and vibrant sunsets. Upon their surfaces a single rune was carved, four different symbols in total from what he could see from the closest crystals. 

While the runes’ style was incredibly old fashioned, they were still recognizable from Loki’s studies. He muttered softly as he touched each, fascinated by the fact that they glowed ever brighter after the contact. "Air, water, earth... and fire?" 

The four the prince had touched began to spin on their axis and started circling the brothers. The speed of the crystals ever increasing until they became of blur, kicking up a wind that tousled their hair and tugged at their clothes. 

As quickly as it began, it ended as the ring the four made suddenly shot higher into the sky, the night being lit up with a burst of red light, followed by purple, then blue, and finally green. With each flash it sounded like a cannon the size of a ship had been fired. 

At last, everything fell silent. The brothers shared a look of bewilderment, before all of the crystals started to fall, shattering into smaller pieces as people cried out in surprise in the distance. The guards that had followed yelping as they raised their shields over their heads to protect themselves even if the shards did not fall with any real force. Thor sent Loki a look as they, or more accurately Loki, were alone in not being touched by the ice. 

"What is this? What are you doing?"

Loki hissed right back, "This is no mere prank of my design! I do not-" His words were cut off as the guards shouted to look towards the city. There were people running about in obvious distress, alarmed by the sounds that had broken the quiet of the night, in addition to the sudden downpour of icy shards. 

The torches, candles, and lamps were suddenly snuffed out.

Thor frowned deeper at the encompassing darkness, clutching his hand on Loki's shoulder harder. "Brother?"

Before Loki could answer, a strong gust of wind whipped at them. Actually threatening to push them off of the cliff they still stood on. There were cries of children being knocked over by the howling gales that cut their way through the streets, breaking branches, overturning carts, the speed and sharp sting of the grit that the wind picked up causing scratches on any unprotected skin.

Thor grunted as he dug in his heels to prevent them from being knocked back on their arses. One arm raised to protect his eyes as the other tugged Loki back down the slope, towards the commotion. His voice thundering over the panicked cries, "Everyone, inside the castle! Now!" 

With a thick arm around his back to help him push back against the wind, Loki pressed onward. The closer they grew towards the castle, the more the wind howled and torches would spit angry embers threatening to burn anyone near them before snuffing themselves out again. The small canals that ran through the city like veins along with the fountains were draining before their very eyes.

"It's just like the crystals: fire, wind, water, the only one left is earth.” Loki's eyes widened as the haunting cry met his ears once more. Demanding instead of the beseeching now. A terrible feeling rose up from within him. Asgard’s capital, it was built on _stone_. They had to get out. He pulled himself from Thor's grip, leaping on top of a stack of crates even as the gales threatened to upend them, "Listen, we must evacuate to the cliffs, the city is not safe!"

Knowing better than to question Loki’s logic when time was of the essence, Thor repeated the order for the guards to redirect the flow of the terrified crowds. The young king choose Volstagg to lead them away, and with his great frame, loud voice, and fiery hair, the warrior was easy for people to follow. Thor helped where he could, catching glimpses of Fandral, Sif, and Hogun from time to time at the different corners of streets that were beginning to groan ominously. 

Thor tried to keep an eye on Loki as they moved as a pair to save their subjects.

While Loki didn't know how exactly the element would make itself known and threaten them, Loki still could not have predicted that the cobble under their feet would suddenly begin to turn in on itself becoming a wave of rushing rock and dirt that seemed to swallow everything in its path. 

A terrified whimper met Loki’s ears causing him to spin on his heel, eyes widening as he saw a child attempting to help their grandfather at the back of the last crowd. 

They were far too slow. Thinking fast, Loki shot out a beam of ice under the pair's feet and then the rest of the panicking masses, creating a slick slide that sent them all towards the border of the city and cliffs. 

While unconventional, it did the job as the people of Asgard were out of the city in minutes. 

If the situation had not been so dire Thor could have laughed at the ingenuity of his brother. As it was though, Thor could do little more than pant as he took a knee to the ground once they reached the outskirts. His heart aching as he watched his home falling, his kingdom. He looked around seeing his people disheveled and frightened.

Loki watched in muted horror at the scene, great towering slabs of stone rising up from the earth and blocking them from entering the city limits once more. Before the last piece rose into place a flood of animals rushed through the gap, the horses from stables, cattle,sheep, goats, cats, dogs, fowl, and even mice spilling out of Asgard before it was completely sealed. 

"I don't understand, why did you do this?!" Loki growled under his breath. The voices only cried once more and in a fit of childish rage Loki stamped his foot, ice spreading from it, "Are you mocking me now?"

Thor’s depressed shock was broken when Loki began yelling at the wall. Forcing himself back to his feet as Fandral, Volstagg, Sif, and Hogun bled out of the mass to join them. Thor was not ashamed of the desperation his voice was tinged with as he moved to stand beside his brother. Anger was also quick to come now as he sought an enemy to fight against, to seek vengeance, "You know the one behind this? Is that who you are talking too?"

Loki flinched at the question, how did he say such a thing without seeming like a fool or mad? His voice lowered to a whisper, only heard by Thor and their companions as they moved closer. "Well... I believe I... might, possibly have awoken some spirits of nature."

Thor’s mouth dropped, before hissing at him, grabbing the collar of Loki’s shirt to pull him closer, "What? How? Put them back to sleep and get the kingdom back, Loki! This is not a time for games, it is not funny." He pointed to the huddled people who were stumbling about in a stupor from their sudden eviction, "Even you are not so cruel to joke like this, so stop these spirits!”

"If I knew how or could, do you not think that I would not have already done so?!" Loki snapped back, gesturing towards the locked away castle, "That's my home too, brother! I spent the last couple of years spending every waking moment attempting to keep it standing while you skipped away your days in the sun in dutiless bliss." 

"I didn't know these spirits would awaken, let alone be infuriated with Asgard for unfathomable reasons." Loki quieted his voice once he noticed he had garnered the attention of some of their people. His pale cheeks colored, the blush actually being seen in the light of the moon without the makeup he usually wore when among them. He muttered, still having to balance on his tiptoes from the grip Thor had upon his clothes, "I... lent my power to something. I did not know they intended to do _this_ with it."

“Think on how to fix this,” Thor’s breath came out like an angry bull’s, but he still released the sorcerer. "We need to set up a base of sorts. Take a number of our people and provisions." He stomped away, a few guards moved with him to check on the folk. Thor trying hard not to think of Loki's harsh yet true words.

Air gusted from Loki's lips as he watched Thor's back, having expected a fight and not receiving one took the air from his sails. Leaving him wanting for a target to let his frustration out on, but knew it was not fair to level it on the undeserving. It was not reasonable to aim his ire at Thor either.

It was on Loki for being so naive. 

Fandral stepped closer, looking unsettled and dressed in only his underclothes like many of their people. However it did seem that all of the warriors had managed to grab their weapons before they fled their homes. "You said 'they', who are you talking about? Who did you let access your magic, Loki?" 

While the swordsman could not use magic, from his conversations with the Vanir and the handful of actual practitioners he knew that it was a very personal part of their being. Described as the center of their souls. Fandral had grown up beside Loki, even as a child the prince was a naturally suspicious and private person. The idea that anyone had managed to sneak past Loki’s defenses was boggling. Even more so was the answer he received.

"It was... some voices."

 _“Voices?!”_ Sif demanded, the men looking just as aghast. 

Fandral pulled Loki further from the crowd, the others crowding closer as they dropped their volume. It wouldn’t do well if the people began to question the sanity of one of their rulers. Volstagg stooping low to whisper in alarm, "What kind of voices? Do you still hear them?"

Before he could answer verbally, Loki's eyes darted to the left, head inclined just slightly. Hogun always the most observant of the bunch after Loki huffed while crossing his arms over his chest, "Apparently he's hearing them now."

The rest of them glanced between each other in confusion, confirming what Loki already knew, but clarified anyway, "Yes, I'm the only one that can hear them. At first it was only a woman's, but now it is her's and a man's. I do not recognize them... they do not say a word, only sing a simple melody. And yet, there are emotions I can feel from them. I do not believe they are bad."

Sif growled, pointing as the rocks, “You’re right, they aren’t bad. They’re evil. No one has been reported missing yet, but some might still be in there!” 

Fandral had to agree, "If they are not bad, then why did they do this to our home? Please Loki, people are hurt."

Thor was rejoining them now, but that did not shake Loki's resolve as he looked at his hands, watching as small swirls of frost appeared off of them that twisted and danced just over his palms. "I know not why they caused this. But you must understand that I feel that this magic is _good._ "

“Fine,” Thor clapped Loki's shoulder. "The intention behind it does not matter, we must figure out instead how to stop this. Where are they coming from?"

"The voices come from past the mountains that border our lands." That was Loki's assumption at the least, the direction that tugged at his soul, "That's where they seem to be calling me from." 

"My prince! Prince Loki!" A wizened voice called, causing them all to turn as three forms appeared from the crowds of their people. One was the aged general, Tyr, who’s expression was sour as he looked down at the old Vanir woman clutching his arm for support. In her free hand she clutched a heavily decorated staff that rattled each time it struck the ground. 

She was well known to them all, Freya was the strongest in magic after Loki in Asgard, but her powers laid more in healing and in making predictions. She garnered much respect for both gifts, the farmers, fishermen, lawmakers, and couples all coming for her advice on various matters. She had been Loki's teacher when he was younger, but his skills far outpaced hers even when he was only just reaching past her knobby knees. 

The reason that most people were looking aghast at her now was the fact that she was calling out for Loki. None did so when Thor was present. 

Yet Freya barely batted an eye at the king as she called, "Come here, you must see what the bones say! Asgard's fate lies within them." 

Loki did not look to his brother to see if Thor's pride was wounded by the woman's gall. Instead moving to meet her to let her tired bones rest, a wave of his hand summoning a chair of ice for her which she nodded gratefully for. Her brother, Freyr, set a few skins on top of the ice so it would not chill her. 

"My lady, did you receive words from the Norns on what we must do?" Loki asked as he crouched before her. The gleam in those slightly cloudy blue eyes, he knew that somehow Freya was aware of the voices Loki was hearing. 

"You will see for yourself." Freya answered as she took the pouch from Freyr, the contents of which clacked against each other. She looked expectantly at the prince after she opened the top of the bag. Loki knew what she needed, if Freya was to divine Loki’s fate then a sacrifice was needed. He summoned a small blade of ice, gritting his teeth as he slashed his own palm and let the blood drip into the bag. 

Once enough of the life giving liquid had been shed to pay the toll, Freya shook the bag. Her fingers, decorated in rings and jewels,disappeared into the worn leather before they reappeared with a collection of small, polished, rounded pieces of bone. Each of which held a rune carved into their surface. With a prayer she tossed them upon the ground, examining how they fell with pursed lips.

Her gaze lingered longer upon the stones that had been stained with the most blood. When she looked upon Loki with a grave expression, he knew it would not be news in their favor.

"The past is not what it seems, you must find the truth. Your journey will take you north, through the enchanted lands and into the unknown. A great wrong has been committed in a cloud covered history, that is why the spirits are so angry." 

"The unknown? Can't the Norns be a bit clearer than that?" Fandral complained. Loki heard the swordsman let out a yelp and knew that someone, mostly likely Hogun, had smacked him. 

"If the truth is not found, Asgard will never again flourish. The kingdom will be doomed to crumble." Freya answered sharply, "Find the source of the voices, Loki. They may have the answers."

Thor frowned as he looked to Loki and then to everyone else before ordering, "Get ready, we will go with the prince to the north if we must."

"Thor, no, I have my magic to protect me, but you all do not. Who would look after the people?" Loki protested, already fearing that it was wasted breath as he noticed the stubborn expressions upon their faces. This was a conquest of magic, Loki could already feel it was such, the voices' literal enchantment too much to ignore. 

Thor moved to him and smiled while clasping the back of his neck, "We are going with you, magic or not. The north is not safe to go alone."

"Not absconding from our lovely company that easily, my prince." Fandral cooed. 

"It has been many moons since we have gone on an adventure together." Hogun agreed softly.

"It shall be like old times!" Volstagg roared with a laugh, strained as it was with the pressure that came with this. 

"And we have yet to fail." Sif added with a tone that brokered no room for argument. 

The warriors and Sif saluted before taking their leave, to pack what resources they had and to say goodbye to their families. Loki frowned as he stared down at his hands, guilt welling inside of him as he knew that this disaster was on his head for trusting something unknown. There must be a way to fix things, but what if it was an impossible venture? He met Freya's eyes once more, asking softly, "The goal of this journey is to correct a folly from the past, is it not? What happens then, if I- _we_ are unable to?" 

"Sometimes, the only thing one can do is the next right thing, my prince." Freya answered as she looked between the brothers. Loki bowed to her before departing himself. 

"Thor, I would have a moment." Freya beckoned him closer, voice dropping to a reedy whisper.

Thor crouched before her, tilting his head in acknowledgement. He knew not how to handle matters of magic and spirits like the Vanir despite his mother trying to teach him when he was younger, "I have been taught to always heed your advice, my lady, what is it?"

“Tell your companions to be wary, the spirits will challenge you every step of the way.” Freya sighed, her face showing every year she had been alive. “Thor, I worry for Loki. Your parents always feared that his powers were too much for this world. Now, we must pray that they are enough. Be warned, magic is very alluring, without you there, Loki may lose himself to it.” 

Thor swallowed, forcing himself to chuckle lightheartedly as he nodded to where Loki was getting ready. It was instinctual to boast, to bluff when faced with a terrible foe, though this one Thor could not see or touch. "He can do this. He is strong like me, if in different ways."

"You have always been stronger together in the past, yet..." She shook her head as she looked down at the runestones still scattered upon the ground. "You both will be in my prayers. Asgard needs your safe return." 

Thor’s frown deepened, his heart rattling inside of his chest at the old woman’s words. "Yet what? Will something happen to him?” While he knew it to be only a warning, it still felt like a threat that had Thor’s hackles rising, growling under his breath as he turned on his heel stalking off to catch up with Loki and the others, “I will not lose him, you hear me?"

"The choice might not be yours to make." the elder whispered tiredly, the words Thor just barely caught and sent a shiver down his spine. Loki was all the family that Thor had left, nothing could or would part them. Of this he was sure. 

________________________________________________________

Notes:

So "Peace, be quiet!" is an old fashioned way to say "Shut the fuck up"

The song for "Into the Unknown" looks different as I researched the translations for different versions of the song in different languages and pieced them together into one that I thought would work best for Loki. I think it goes without saying, but to cover myself I'll write the disclaimer that I do not own anything Disney or Marvel related in this story, this is just a fanwork. 

To those that have subscribed to me as an author, I feel that I owe an explanation as to why I have not updated in a while. With the virus outbreak I had to make the difficult decision to return to the USA from my job in Japan. I was supposed to end my contract in late summer, but worried if I would be able to get out of the country if I waited any longer. So after living in Japan for 4 years, I left. I had to uproot my life in 10 days and then quarantine for 2 weeks once I returned home to my parents' house. I am fine, safe and healthy. Things have finally settled enough for me(it's been just over 2 months since I returned) to somewhat get a handle on things.

I had been writing this fic to deal with stress before and during the move, it IS FINISHED so it will be updated every few days or so. It will be close to 15-20 chapters probably, with the word count being near 72,000 words.

I now have time and the motivation to work on my 3 ongoing fics: Only in the Dark, Stars Shine, Frozen Heart, and (eventually) Lineage of Frost and Magic. 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. 

It would certainly make my day if you left a comment and it might motivated me to upload the next chapters in a short schedule. I'd love to hear your thoughts, what you think might happen. Everyone stay safe out there. 

HyruleHB


	2. First Step

The group could not set off immediately, the brothers had to decide what to do with their people and who would lead them in their absence. It took some arguing in not so hushed tones for them to put two in charge instead of one. Tyr was respected by the Asier, knew how to organize and protect all those left they behind. While Freya was loved by all, particularly the Vanir, and was stubborn as a mule. She wouldn’t be pushed around by anyone despite her age. The members of the Thing weren’t exactly happy about the choice when it was announced, but bowed their heads under their rulers’ glares and the;loud murmurs of the people’s support.

Loki was actually impressed by the idea that Thor had come up with for where the people could seek shelter. He had been preparing himself to take on the daunting task of making temporary houses out of never melting ice when Thor suggested that they stay in the seasonal hunting lodges outside of the city boundaries. Those lodges were well stocked and would provide a sense of normalcy, a _stability_ that the people desperately needed with their lives so suddenly upended. 

The prince did try his best to make tools and other things they might need out of ice. Loki even managed to create carts from his frost for the children and supplies to ride in, though halters had to be made from strips of fabric from clothes. The long skirts and dresses of the women surviving this purpose, modesty was not important in the face of survival. Loki only hoped that the creations would last long enough till they returned. Being a warrior race, they did not fear about them being able to defend themselves or hunting. The Vanir would provide the magical protections they could while healing those that had been hurt in the escape. 

All worked together to catch and contain the animals that had fled Asgard, some more easily caught than others. 

The royalties' and warriors' own mounts were among this number. Sleipnir tossed his mane when Loki threw his leg over his dark back but otherwise seemed unruffled by the events that took place. Packs were thrown over the backs of the horses and soon they would be on their way. 

Loki had also managed to summon the missing pieces of their armor, regalia, and weapons. Loki continued to wear the circlet under his horned helm, Thor refused to wear his crown and instead set it in his pack.

The people called their well wishes and prayers as the group nudged their steeds into a gallop towards the north. When the familiar voices faded from their ears, silence reigned between them. They used the stars as their guide, Loki kept his eyes shut to listen for the voices, trusting in the sure footedness of his stallion. 

The first few hours of their hard ride passed in quiet, all ruminating on what had happened to their home and the task that they faced. Many a time they traveled to the farms and further villages to deal with matters that threatened the peace of their kingdom. Those threats had been bilgesnipes, bandits, supply deliveries, and collecting bounties. 

This was the first time they were pitted against something magical in nature. 

And a task so finalic. 

It came as no surprise when doubts began to rise. 

Fandral sucked in a breath, before asking as their horses worked their way through untouched mountain paths, “Is anyone else discomforted that we are told to seek truth from those who managed to pull the wool over _Loki_ of all people?”

Thor glanced over to him with a slight glare. "Loki has never outright lied to any of his friends for all his tricks. Yes, he plays with the truth, but my brother and your prince does not lie." He looked over back to Loki and smiled. "I know him to never lie, not fully."

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's defense, even if it warmed his heart the faith he had in him. Misguided as it seemed at times. Loki could lie just fine, even better than fine, he was masterful at twisting words. Half truths were just easier to work with to make people believe they were doing what _they_ wanted when really they were bending to Loki's will. 

He had gotten the title silver-tongue for a reason. Working with the Thing the past hundred years had also taught Loki whether he spoke truths, lies, or neither, some were never pleased. 

"You know that I would not dare insult Loki, Thor. I am just concerned by what these voices' aim may be." Fandral protested, not shrinking under the king's glare as he pulled his horse to be abreast with the prince's. He held a hand out towards Loki, grinned as the other grasped his forearm without hesitation and Fandral echoed the grip. A sign of companionship, agreement, and trust among the Aesir. 

It was an appreciated gesture, though Loki knew that, on some level, the warriors and Sif still saw Loki as the kid brother of their friend that Thor was forced to invite along by the queen. 

Volstagg stroked his beard as he mused from his position guarding the back of the troop, “Perhaps they too did not know what would be caused by awakening the spirits?”

“No, I cannot explain how I know, but I feel that what happened to Asgard was no mere accident.” Loki answered, they would be galloping through the plains soon and the horses were quickening their pace, eager for level ground as much as the riders were.

Thor huffed, squaring his shoulders as his blue eyes scanned the unfamiliar landscape. "We will find out soon, but no more words about anyone lying. Once we know the truth we will be able to fix it."

The others nodded, Volstagg letting out a boisterous laugh as he agreed, "Yes, we'll solve this and be home before even a fortnight has passed. All will be back to normal once more."

Loki hid a grimace, _back to normal_ , is that what he wanted? It would be for the best, it was his lapse in judgement in putting his own desires first over the kingdom that had led to this. He didn't voice these thoughts. Burying them instead in the blank tundra he imagined his mind to be when he felt stressed. He pressed his heels into his steed's sides causing it to run faster, changing the subject, "Does anyone remember any tales about what lies in the North?"

Silence stretched for a time before Hogun spoke up, "The Vanir have a tale about a place known as Myrkviðr that lies in the North."

Loki hummed, searching through his own memories for the stories that Frigga, being Vanir herself, had told him and Thor growing up, "Myrk meaning 'dark' or 'murky', viðr is the word for forest." Things fell into place, and suddenly Loki leaped to his feet balancing on the saddle with little effort as Sleipnir continued to gallop. He asked the others with a grin as they looked frightened for his sanity and safety, even though he had done this riding feat many times before. "What weather is 'murky'?"

Thor watched Loki with mild amusement before he looked forward to the road ahead. Knowing no one else knew what Loki was talking about he looked over at him. "That is like asking them why the sky is blue, brother. They do not know, none of us have your poetic wit."

Honestly, Thor too, could not fathom where Loki’s mind drifted or how his thoughts connected like a tapestry on a loom, whom’s true subject or pattern could not be seen until it was completed. 

"Fog, the weather that one can not see well through and is most foreboding. You do not know if your next step will be off a cliff or on solid ground," Loki explained, words coming faster as his far off gaze showed he was talking aloud more than speaking to them, "When I gave the voices frost and magic to shape, they first showed me a wall made of fog. When I ran through it, _a leap of faith_ , I was surrounded by the outlines of a vast forest."

Hogun's frown deepened as he reminded, "The spirits or voices are calling you to a forest of legend. A grim one at that, fog does play a role in Myrkviðr's tale. It is supposed to be a mist covered land where only monsters reside. Suspended in time, no one can enter nor leave."

Thor hummed, stubbornly setting his jaw at the challenge. "We will see once we arrive. If they want Loki so keenly for something, I'm sure the fog will part and let us enter."

Loki's grin dimmed as he too remembered the tales of horror that surrounded Myrkviðr, both from Frigga and Odin’s lips in the form of late night stories.

His mother had a more positive outlook on the place, saying that it was where magic was first birthed into the world. Somewhere nature was preserved in its most pristine state and was the one place that would never be destroyed by man or creature. It was a place of both the beginning and the end of all, while at the same time, changing not. 

Odin's opinion had been very different. 

Thor started in on a story his father had told them long ago that had them fearing for monsters. He described them in great detail as he remembered them, “Monsters that dine on the flesh of men and of their own kind. Savages and giants that could crush you under a foot and use your bones to pick between their teeth. Beings that lurk in the shadows that have chosen to shun the sun. Creatures that turn nature on its head.”

Seeing how the others were looking into the distance with more trepidation, Thor lifted his hammer high into the air with a bellow. "Now, the monsters have me to fear! Son of Odin, with my mighty hammer, Mjölnir, I shall prevail!"

 _"Odinson,"_ a voice hissed over the sound of their horses hooves, it was akin to the howl of a fierce wind against a house. Their steeds spooked, rearing and whinnying as wind sliced over them, stinging in its intensity that made the group's exposed cheeks redden. _"You do not know the meaning of the word_ **_monster_ ** _."_

Fandral still struggling to bring his horse back under control, shouted over the howl to Loki whom was just as shocked by the surge, "This one of your 'friends'?!"

"No, this is a different voice than the two I've heard!" And it was, masculine, yes, but more youthful. There was no mourning in its tone, only rage. Yet as quickly as the gust of wind came, it was gone, leaving them in eerie silence.

Hogun was working on petting his horse’s mane, he spoke softer, far more wary. "We should keep going, keep the stories to ourselves." 

Thor swallowed with nod, taking a glance at Loki as he moved to place his hammer back to his side. They had all been able to hear this voice, but unable to see its source. Was the source of this voice the cause of this unsettling feeling that Loki had been experiencing almost constantly now?

Slepnir was the quickest to calm of the horses, Loki almost draped across the entirety of the great crest of his neck to scratch at his forelock to put him at ease. Once no one was at risk of being thrown, Loki spoke, "I believe it is safe to assume that that was the wind spirit. I'd also say that he is not fond of our family."

It was shocking that the spirit seemed to know who they were, while they were left in the dark. Loki was used to being the one holding all the cards, the knowledge, habits, and dirty secrets that he could use to his advantage. The group was used to Loki taking the lead in a situation as sensitive as this, but Loki was floundering without direction along with them. 

Loki _hated_ it. He was the puppet master, not the one to be strung along. But was that who he had become? The voices were stringing him along. 

Thor growled softly, pulling Loki out of his musing, "We have not done anything wrong. I cannot say as much for our ancestors, but we should still not be punished for their wrongs. That is not how things are done."

"When a certain debt is due, it does not matter who pays it." Loki reminded with a frown. It was common practice for their people, especially those outside of the city, to ask for the life of someone if they wronged them deeply enough. A life for a life, property, or even an insult could be incurred. Loki had to smooth out such negotiations with the Thing. Trying and sometimes failing to prevent death being the final price decreed. 

Frowning Loki agreed with a frown, "Though I can't imagine what could have caused such a reaction or what spurred such retribution against all the people of Asgard."

Thor agreed with an unhappy nod while adding, "Or why it has taken so long." He tapped his heels to get his horse to quick up the pace once more, "I hope it is something we can negotiate for a satisfying end."

"If they even listen long enough for negotiation." Sif grumbled under her breath and Loki found himself holding the same sentiment. The spirits were unlikely to be willing to sit down over a cup of tea with the havoc they had caused and still seemed unsatisfied with. 

Volstagg was the one to ask what none wanted to voice, "What happens if they don't?"

Loki caught the way that Thor’s grip upon his hammer tightened from the corner of his eye. 

The rest remained silent as they all seemed to know the answer already. They’d have to find a way to defeat the spirits, either put them back to sleep or even find a way to destroy them if a compromise was not found. The fact that Thor and the other warriors had been as level headed as they were was surprising enough. Usually they were so quick to leap into battle and beat the problem into surrender. Their enemies lacking physical forms as of yet seemed to have stemmed their lust for brutality. 

Loki was unsure how long this rare show of patience would last.

They continued to ride for a few hours more, the dawn cresting the horizon and giving the world soft colorful hues that danced off of the fog that was steadily growing thicker around them. Loki took some of the cream makeup from his supplies and applied it carefully to protect his skin from burning. Even on cloudy days he would burn and with how delicate their situation was, Loki could not afford to be hindered in any way. The fog was cool on his skin, but it was better to take precautions. 

As they reached the top of one great hill, a collective gasp rushed out of their lungs at the sight before them. 

A wall made of fog, as opaque as any made of mortar and stone. It reached up into the sky and seemed to have no end in sight. 

The horses were reluctant to move closer to it, snorting, stamping, and tossing their heads in protest as they went. These were warhorses, not easily spooked, but they were fighting the bits with the desire to turn heel and run. 

They stopped before the wall of fog, wary of the legend and the chill it seemed to radiate. Loki examined it with curious eyes, before calling to Fandral. “An arrow, shoot it.” 

Fandral didn’t look enthused with the idea, but did not disobey, taking the bow off of his back and notching an arrow in place. Animal and rider alike were tense, unsure of what might come. Then the arrow was let fly, it disappeared into the fog and a moment later Loki heard a whistle in his ear. 

“Thor! Duck!” Loki shouted, the blond doing so instantly, dodging the same arrow as it came rushing back out of the mist.

Thor shifted his horse out of the way as he ducked, sending a glare over at Loki as he hopped out of the saddle. "What is this madness!? Show yourself!"

"Peace, Thor." Loki cut in, sliding off of Slepnir's back and approaching the wall. Taking a dagger from his sleeve, Loki flung it into the fog as well. Like before, it came flying back. This time it was Volstagg that had to dive out of the way from the returning projectile. 

"Appears that anything that enters is sent back. Nothing can enter, nothing can leave." Loki repeated from the tales. 

Sif frowned as she gazed at the blockade, she was never one to devote herself to superstitions or fables. From what she had heard and just seen though, she found herself unnerved, not by the magical aspects. No, she was focused on the strategic side. “It is suspicious, Asgard is at its weakest with its people being forced out of the capital. Then its greatest warriors and sorcerer are called away from staying as the first line of defense. Possibly riding into a trap and unable to return? I don’t like this.” 

“No one _likes_ this, Sif,” Loki reminded, before raising his hand to be only centimetres from touching the shifting wall. Calling out to what lay beyond the barrier, "But you want me, don't you?"

Thor tensed as his brother drifted further away from him, warning as Freya’s words came back to haunt him. "Loki, don't touch it. We do not know what will happen!” 

The words of warning fell off deaf ears as Loki felt the hum of unfamiliar magic pulsing just a touch away from his hand. The energy from it was inviting, desperate, just like the call. It whispered to him a final warning or perhaps it was a plea. Loki closed his eyes before letting his own ice swirl from his outstretched magic. Shaping it to his will as fog and frost swirled around him, tossing his hair and making his tails of his coat snap.

The cries of alarm and surprise from his companions were completely overtaken by the sound of the voices calling out for Loki once more. 

With a crack the working was complete and a grandiose, towering door made of ice stood before them all. 

It swung open, showing a slightly less misty path inwards. Looking back towards the others, Loki fought the temptation to dart inside, give in to the unknown. To not give them a chance to follow and thus stopping them from putting themselves in danger. 

Swallowing, Loki spoke while his feet began to pull him forwards, "This is the last chance to turn back. Think carefully before you follow. Volstagg, you have a wife and children waiting for you. Fandral, Sif, you are some of the greatest warriors of our time, Asgard needs you to protect it. Hogun, you are the pillar linking the Vanir and the Aesir. Thor... the people need their king. None of you need to risk yourselves."

Thor reached for him, hand wrapping tight around Loki’s forearm to keep him from going on ahead. To keep his brother from slipping through his fingers and possibly to a place that Thor could not follow. The young king looked to the door and swallowed, vowing all the same, “I am going with you.” He stepped forward after he grabbed both Loki’s and his own packs, hefting them onto his back while ordering the others. "You four stay and watch this door. I am joining my brother."

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, unsurprisingly protested immediately, having already slid off the backs of their horses when it became obvious that the animals would not come anywhere near the door. 

"Thor, you cannot expect us to leave you two after we have already come so far?" Fandral demanded, starting to move closer to the brothers. "We are your shield brothers and sister. Where you go, we will always follow." 

Thor turned and held up a hand. "You are to stay here. Loki is right, we cannot all be lost to this. You will stay, I am going with Loki. If this is something our ancestors have done, then it’ll be the both of us to fix it. You, Volstagg, if we are not back in three days you will take lead. May the Norns guide you." He bowed with that final prayer before he turned back to Loki. "Brother, after you."

The others tried to follow, only to be stopped by the row of icy spikes that rose from the ground to cut off their path. Loki blocked out their shouts of anger at his doing. Walking forward into the fog with Thor right on his heels. As soon as they were clear, the door slammed shut without Loki's prompting. 

The cracking of ice soon following caused the pair to whirl around. Loki already suspected that it would be a hopeless endeavor, yet he still threw new ice to try and hold the door and its frame together. No matter how much he summoned, his frost could not keep up with its destruction and soon the door completely disintegrated. 

Leaving the brothers in a misty autumn forest, Myrkviðr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's interest so far, hope you are enjoying it.  
> What do you think is around the bend for the brothers, who will show up next?  
> Your comments really do make me feel my work is appreciated so please tell me your thoughts!


	3. Foggy Encounters

_Leaving the brothers in a misty autumn forest, Myrkviðr._

Thor shuddered as he watched the door dissolve into a great cloud of frost that rained down over both Loki and himself. It created piles up to their knees and was a great task to shake it out their hair and armor. Thor cursing all the while as Loki remained silent most likely lost in his own head with what had just happened. The two shared a look before starting forward. What else were they to do? He followed Loki close, trying to look out into the fog for any danger. This was unfamiliar, most likely enemy, territory. 

"Thank you for not protesting along with them, Loki." Thor finally ventured, keeping his hands loose by his sides, trying not to grab his hammer unless a true threat revealed itself. He could only imagine how betrayed their companions had felt at being left on the other side of the fog. Guilt left a taste far more bitter than any grog Thor had tried. 

"I would have preferred that you stayed behind as well, brother." Loki answered, eyes flicking around the lush foliage around them, all in shades of fall. It really was incredible. Gold, brown, red, and orange leaves coated the forest floor and branches. They made a soft crackling sound as their boots made their way through the dry fallen leaves and shed needles from the pines. His voice was barely louder than their trekking, "I feared that you would not be so quick to forgive me as they are if I had left you."

Thor chuckled at that, if a bit grimly, "Very true. But I could not risk losing you. You're the only family I have left." He looked around with a frown. Now that they were deeper in they could at least see a few horse-lengths ahead of them rather than just their vambraces before their faces. The forest was getting clearer, but whether that was a good sign or bad neither knew.

"You can't put yourself at risk just for me, Thor." Loki admonished, though he knew it was wasted breath. The sound of rocks sliding against each other caused them both to tense. Loki quickly summoned a dagger to his hand. 

"Stay steady," Loki whispered, it felt like so many gazes were upon them. Each step they walked, watched and judged. Each leaf, rock, or shred of bark could be hiding an eye examining each move they made. Were they the prey, no longer the hunters? It was a foreign feeling. 

Thor frowned as he grounded his feet, ready for an attack to come from any direction as he scanned their surroundings from the dirt under their feet to the branches above their heads. Yet, the minutes ticked by without another sound or sign of life. The silence only drew their nerves tighter like the stings of a lute, threatening to snap. Thor hissed, "What do we do now? It looks as if there is no one here, just a ploy... or a trap." 

"I do not know. All we can do is go further in and hope that we have not been misled." Loki answered evenly. They could not stand here for eternity, just waiting for something to happen. Loki needed to act, so still clutching his weapon close, he decided to take a chance. Cupping a hand around his mouth, the prince echoed the call that had been haunting him.

Thor jumped at his brother’s sudden _singing_ of all things, hand moving to his belt and watching as Loki sang out. He scanned for any signs of movement and sighed when none came. "I don’t think it’s working... "

Loki huffed, as he continued on, speaking once he caught his breath after singing for a few minutes, "Well if you have any other ideas on how to transverse Myrkviðr, I am all ears. I still do not understand what our family has to do with this place to begin with. Asgard has cut most of its ties to magic outside of the Vanir since our grandfather's time."

Thor shrugged in answer, before continuing once it became obvious that the forest was not so quick to give up its secrets, "I suppose it was nothing after all. There would have been _some_ reaction if there was something out there." 

Scoffing at Loki's dubious expression, Thor jerked his chin up as he started to walk again, adjusting the packs on his back, carrying both of theirs’ without effort, "Come, let's just try and get out of here."

"Already giving up because there is no quick, easy solution?" Loki growled under his breath, soft enough that Thor probably did not hear. Get out? Honestly, did Thor not just see how the door destroyed itself? There was no way for them to leave until they were _let_ out by someone or something. 

The dimming light upon the forest signaled was already approaching twilight. Time passing quickly while they walked even if it seemed that nothing else changed in the forest. Leaves constantly fell and added to the forest floor, but when Loki watched the branch they fell from... there was no visible thinning of the canopy. A cycle continuously repeating instead of progressing. The woods also felt unending with landmarks like rivers, boulders, or things they could recognize in terribly short supply.

Loki was wary of physically marking the trees, staying Thor's hand when he made the suggestion. He did not wish to tempt anything to follow them as well as heeding his mother’s warning about the forest not taking kindly to change. This lack of clear direction made the brothers fear that they were merely walking in circles. 

There was little sound, it seemed that all inhabitants of the forest, if there were any, were collectively holding their breath. It was a maddening silence, but neither Loki or Thor were eager to break it and summon attention to themselves. In the end, they wouldn’t have to, as there was a sharp snap of a branch breaking behind them. The brothers whipped around, Loki hissing, "Someone's here."

Thor nodded as he summoned his hammer from his belt, focused on the direction from which the sound came from. Thor may not care for the unknown, but he was not afraid of a fight, bellowing, "Who goes there? Show yourself!" 

Loki felt like driving his head into the nearest tree, they did not need to make themselves the aggressors when they did not know if what was stalking them was a threat. It would have been better to play naive and genial to have the advantage. Too late for that tactic now though. 

Nothing answered the challenge, Thor scowled before looking to Loki with a whisper, "Use that song again."

Loki hesitated, before letting the notes flow, a mere whisper as he didn't think whatever was there was particularly friendly. It was growing ever darker now, Thor and Loki pressing their backs together to defend each other's blind spots as they waited for the first move to be made. One patch of bushes was rustling more than the rest and while Loki reached out a hand to stop him, Thor’s patience had always been short. 

The blond rushed forward to bash the base of the shrubbery with his hammer. It fell with a racket that made Loki grimace, before he quickly shifted into a fighting stance as a group of men and women armed with rusted shields and swords of an unfamiliar design were revealed. 

Yet more of these strangers dropped from the branches of the trees around them. Loki had never seen a people like them, various skin tones were not strange among the Vanir and Aesir. But this group lacked the bronze glow and build typical of Aesir. Nor did they buzz with the energy that Vanir held with magic in their veins or have their unique eye shape. There was no emblem or crest that Loki recognized on their person. Their clothes were also made not of silk, though leather was used to protect vital areas. Cloaks made of fur protecting them from the slight chill that persisted in the forest. 

Most pressing issue of all was the fact that all of them were pointing their weapons at them. 

A woman with brown hair and green eyes at the head of the party spoke first, ordering as she jabbed her sword towards them, "Drop your weapons."

There was a clang of metal on metal from the other side of the clearing and all whirled to see another group standing there. 

But these were Aesir, not only that but they were soldiers by the uniforms they wore. The shields, helmets, and spears they held were familiar, but Loki could not place where he had seen them before. None of their own guards wore them, spears were mostly only used for ceremonies. Typically, their guards were adorned with both a long and a short sword.

The man at the front of them was dark skinned, golden eyed, and holding a great-sword almost as tall as a man. His voice devoid of emotion, but commanding nonetheless as he spoke, "Lower yours." 

The brothers had found themselves between two hostile parties that were far from welcoming.

Thor caught Loki’s eyes and thankfully, the elder seemed to understand what Loki tried to say with his guarded expression. Thor held his hammer up, the polished metal catching the fading light of a hidden sunset, before lowering it to the ground slowly. His hands visible for all to see as he spoke, "Let us all lower our weapons. We are simply here to discuss our kingdom which has become ruins by magics that hail from the north. _Here._ We come seeking answers."

Loki noticed how both groups visibly tensed at the words. Another, perhaps younger, dark haired woman called from behind the first that spoke of the unfamiliar race, "Why should we listen to anything an Aesir has to say?! This is probably just a trick to have us lower our guard so you pigs can steal our supplies." 

"Darcy." The first woman hissed in warning, but it was obvious from her distrustful gaze that she believed the same. 

"Do not speak ill of a race more powerful than your own, human." A woman from the other side barked back, her tattoos and outfit different than the rest of the Aesir warriors. Loki was confused, Sif was the only female warrior he knew of presently. Then it hit him, Loki muttering in disbelief, "Thor, that's a Valkyrie." 

Thor jerked his head at that and his mouth was unable to close as he eyed her tattoos that did not lie. Too perfect to be an imitation. "I don’t understand. The Valkyries are long gone."

Loki did not have an answer to offer, other than the impossible that was beginning to be slightly more probable. If the forest was never changing, then perhaps the people that were held here were also trapped in time? The stories of the forest were old, surely even the Aesir would have aged more than they appeared. There were so many queries that Loki wanted to ask, but the time was not appropriate. 

The young king was not as sensitive in his demands for knowledge, calling out, “I only want answers. You stole our home, why?" 

"Stealing homes? You have some gall rubbing salt into wounds." The first human woman growled. The others at her back gave a rallying cry of agreement as they stepped forward with their swords and clubs. "Just drop your weapons and you can run along back to the rest of your kind."

"Listen, your presumptions are wrong. Just let us explain, peacefully," Loki began, voice falling into the diplomatic tone he was so used to utilizing with the Thing and his people. He found himself ignored though. 

The dark skinned leading Aesir stepped forward to match the opposing force, his eyes narrowing, but tone flat in a way that had Loki suppressing a shiver, "Do not speak that way to an Aesir, Foster."

A rush of movement from the edge of the little clearing, then a circular gleaming shield was held within inches from the warrior's throat as an imposing blond haired man spoke, "Threatening my people, Heimdall?"

"Rogers, tell your people enough with this farce." The Aesir, Heimdall answered evenly, unruffled by the closeness of the thick metal that gleamed like nothing that Loki had seen before. While all of the other weapons seemed to be worse for wear, this shield still looked pristine. Another small mystery presented before Loki’s eyes that he itched to take apart. 

Thor really did not take to being ignored well, never had in Loki’s experience. The blond king shouted, "Enough with this! We have traveled far and through dangerous territory, we are not here to join in your fight for whatever it is. I am here for my kingdom. I want to solve this issue peacefully and be on my way."

"They are convincing actors, I'll give you that, Rogers." The Valkyrie drawled, the warriors beside her nodding in agreement. The action prompted confusion from the humans, which in turn made the Aesir look befuddled as well. 

Loki sighed in frustration, before he called louder, "By the Norns, we are not working on _either_ of your sides. We are Aesir, yes, but we come from outside of the forest!"

"Impossible," Rogers whispered, blue eyes wide as he fully turned to look at the brothers now. Examining them with a different form of suspicion, brow pinching from whatever he found through it.

"The fog has not opened for hundreds of years now." Heimdall muttered in agreement, the two groups looked even more astounded by the fact that they were sharing a sentiment other than wanting to kill each other. 

Thor nodded, grasping hold of this moment of calm. "What my brother says is true. We were following voices. A song." He sighed, now _he_ sounded like the crazed one as he looked at everyone around him. 

Loki continued the line of questioning, hiding his desperation well on how much he desired to not be the only one afflicted by the haunting melody, "Have any of you heard these voices?"

"Voices? Fates, must they continue to mock us? Allowing the first people to enter the forest in centuries, only for them to be mad." The Valkyrie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked the two up and down, assessing the brothers. Looking for cracks that could expose them. Her blase attitude was a tactic Loki employed himself to throw his enemies off guard. 

If she was so eager to provide Loki with a direction he could exploit, who was he to disappoint? He pretended to fall for her ploy as he snapped back, raising his horned helm to reveal the circlet upon his brow, "Watch your tongue. You are in the presence of King Thor Odinson of Asgard. I am Prince Loki of Asgard."

Thor nodded, slipping his crown from his pack and setting it upon his head once more to the gasps of those around them. It seemed that all recognized the crown of Asgard. It had been passed down from father to son in a yet unending cycle. Odin had given it to Thor for safe keeping before he and his mother took that ill fated trip out to sea. The crown still felt strange on Thor’s own head, but he could not afford to show that now. Standing tall, he stared down the Valkyrie and then the warriors behind her. "And who are you? How did other Aesir come to be here? There are no Valkyries left, how are you one?"

"Nor have I ever heard of 'humans'," Loki added as he dipped his head towards the other group respectfully which made both groups balk. He had to be cautious, could not afford to make an enemy out of either party. Information was power, having freely given from two sources could only serve as a boon. 

The leader of the humans, Rogers as he was called, actually nodded back to him which seemed to make his people relax slightly. The short haired blond spoke a few words to them in a language the brothers did not know. From the glares and looks of frustration it inspired from the other Aesir, Loki ascertained that they were not privy to the language either. The command inspired no complaints and had most of the humans edging themselves further back into the trees until they disappeared from sight.

Until only the leader and two women that had spoken before were left in the clearing. 

On the other side of the clearing the commander of the Aesir dropped to one knee, bowing his head as the rest of his squad followed his example, the Valkyrie doing so reluctantly, "I am Heimdall, leader of the Einherjar, we were King Bor's elite guard. Like the humans, we have been trapped here for many centuries by the fog following-," Heimdall paused, blinking at the ground before him with a stony expression. 

As the silence stretched on before the Valkyrie grumbled as she got back to her feet, "None of us remember how the mist came to be."

"Only that the Aesir are to blame for it!" the woman known as Darcy called. 

Thor looked to her, brow frowning deeply, as he asked, tone sharpening at her impudence, "How do you know that? I want to know why you blame the Aesir when we have no clue what the cause of all this is."

“Yes, none of the stories that we have been raised upon of Myrkviðr gave the reason for why nothing enters or leaves this place. Certainly, we have never been told that our _race_ was the cause.” Loki added, tone soft to contradict his brother’s, desperate to defuse the tension before it rose again. They were both wrongfooted, having never been met with such open distrust and hate for something that was out of their control or knowledge.

"It's because the Aesir are the outsiders here, this forest has always been our home," Rogers answered, stepping closer to the brothers. He was shorter than them, though just barely. He carried himself as well as any warrior, the fact that his chosen weapons was a shield fascinating Loki. "Our memories are hazy as well, we believe that some sort of curse has been placed upon all of us. We _do_ know that when our ancestors started to negotiate with King Bor of Asgard things started to go wrong. The day that it all came to a head and the fog trapped us, there were...." 

Rogers rubbed his temples like trying to find the memories physically pained him, "-others. Not just us humans and this small group of Aesir." 

Loki wet his lips as his mouth went dry, the idea of a curse being able to steal away memories was horrifying. He had never heard of such magic before, "Could it have been the spirits? The voices that are creating the song?" 

Thor withheld a groan, all these dealings with magic left him feeling like he was missing one of his legs to stand on. Still Rogers had offered than an in, one that Thor was not fool enough to miss. Bowing his head, he spoke what he knew the man must want to hear, "I would like to offer aid, to fix whatever the late king has done. I am king now, he is gone. I have no memories of Bor, I was merely a toddler when my father was crowned."

"The spirits?" One of the Aesir grumbled with obvious scorn, causing the trio of humans to narrow their eyes at them. Loki internally winced, this spelled trouble. The Vanir and Aesir that Loki knew had similar ideology in _most_ aspects, but the humans and the Einherjar seemed to butt heads over every matter. Perhaps, if only out of spite for each other.

"I'm Jane Foster, this is Darcy Lewis, and our leader, Steve Rogers. You are here because of the spirits?" The first woman interrupted. She was smart, Loki recognized, ignoring the challenging jeer for a fight focusing on moving the conversation along. Determined to learn more rather than descend into fruitless bickering. 

"Yes, spirits of water, fire, earth, and air have forced our people out of the capital just a moon prior. No one died, but some were injured and the city and castle have been enclosed in stone preventing us from returning. Shortly before that... I began to hear voices calling for me. No words, no one else appears to hear them either," Loki explained, swallowing as he admitted, "I believe I had a major hand in rousing the spirits as I gave them magic to feed off of when I tried to communicate with them."

"You claim to be of his majesty Bor's line, yet you're a _Seiðrmen_?!" another of the Aesir demanded, a look of disgust was mirrored upon the faces of many of the others on the force as well. The troop whispered between each other, eyes jumping from the prince to the king critically. Loki tensed, there were many elderly Aesir that had similar opinions, but they were not so bold to say such in front of Thor or Loki themselves. Only grumbled and whispered amongst themselves without the knowledge that certain ears that led back to the throne were listening in. 

Thor thundered, rage clear in his face at the disrespect, "Do not say it as if it is a curse! My brother is a great leader and even better skillman in magic. Do not speak to him as if he is some common cur!"

The man who spoke opened his mouth, but was silenced by a look from Heimdall. With this reveal, it was obvious that these Aesir would no longer be so quick to obey them despite their claim to the throne. Loki narrowed his eyes as he ran through different scenarios in his mind, it might be wise to distance himself from Thor so that his brother could maintain control over these warriors. Yet, Loki also knew that Thor would not stand for such, especially when they were already so isolated. Unfortunately, Loki’s pride was also unwilling to allow such a slight to go unanswered.

"Our mother was Vanir, that is how I am able to use Seiðr," Loki scoffed, turning his back to them all as he focused on the humans, ignoring the increased whispering that had sprung up again between the out of time soldiers. 

The trio of strangers were sharing looks, communicating without words that had Loki wishing he was privy to their conversation. He was only left with assumptions from the emotions that flickered across their faces. 

Loki decided that speaking himself was the only way to get involved, imploring with a tempered tone that they were obviously unused to coming from an Aesir, "Please, if you have any information, we would vastly appreciate it. We do not wish to cause trouble for your people. Perhaps discovering the reason I have been called may benefit you as well in some way."

"The Vanir and Aesir have always put their trust in the Norns and Fate's design. We, humans though, have come to trust only what we can see and hear, _Nature._ When nature speaks in Myrkviðr-" Steve began, only to be cut off as unnaturally bright scarlet light shot through the foliage above their heads. Leaves catching aflame and quickly spreading outwards and towards the ground. 

"We listen." Steve finished with wide eyes, Jane crying out in warning, "Fire Spirit! We have to move!" 

_________________

The call was maddening, compounding on the ache that never left. Tony could withstand it no longer, he was done listening and holding himself back. Why should he not let everything _burn_? Let his rage torment out of him at what he lost and could only grieve for without physical words as they refused to leave his lips. He knew where they called from, but refused to go.

The next haunting cry was the final straw. What right did whoever they were have to grieve? It drove him out the cavern he called home, he was destruction. 

Time to remind all of that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the fic so far.  
> What do you think about this new twist?  
> Which character will play what role?  
> I'd love to hear what your favorite line in each chapter is, I try to add some zingers that I hope are memorable.  
> Your comments really do make my day, so please tell me your thoughts!


	4. Fire and Ice

_The call was maddening, compounding on the ache that never left. Tony could withstand it no longer, he was done listening and holding himself back. Why should he not let everything burn? Let his rage torment out of him at what he lost and could only grieve for without physical words as they refused to leave his lips. He knew where they called from, but refused to go._

_The next haunting cry was the final straw. What right did whoever they were have to grieve? It drove him out the cavern he called home, he was destruction._

_Time to remind all of that fact._

He shot across the sky, using heat to ride on the air before descending into the canopy to let branches become the wicks of his anger as they caught alight. He walked through the woods, heading through the trees as he waved his hands causing the fires to spread and grow larger, the sound of yelling made him grin so hard it hurt. 

Thor rushed to grab Loki's arm, pulling him with him as the others had already begun to flee. The air was becoming sticky with smoke and heat that tried to envelop them. He roared over the crackling flames, "Everyone, run! It's coming to us!"

Loki jolted in Thor's grip, literally pulled out of his shock. It was not in his nature to flee from the unknown, but nonetheless he began to run with the rest of the group. The humans and Aesir seeming to put their differences aside for shared survival. The fire moved with a purpose, like it had sentience. It was _chasing_ them, Loki realized as the smoke stung his eyes and throat. Then as the embers had just begun to blister their heels, the flames veered off suddenly to the right. Snaking its way along and setting alight all in its path. 

A shout of dismay reached his ear had Loki stopping in his tracks as the trio of humans broke away, moving the same direction as the flames. Darcy called back when the Valkyrie demanded if they had lost their Mimir given minds, "It's heading to the village!"

It was a giddy feeling, the more he consumed the more he felt the shackles of his frustration loosen. Tony pushed his magic onward, letting his rage fuel the fires as he howled and marched along. Looking back to see the flabbergasted warriors he laughed as his hand shot out to build a wall between them and the three that separated. He hid himself from sight in the flames, smirking at the chaos he caused. Fire was meant to reduce things to soot. 

Thor gasped, arm rising to block his face from being seared as fire shot up practically under his feet. While they had only just met the trio, Thor did not want to see harm to come to them. He knew that there was a chance that they might hold the key to solving their own problems. He shouted over the blaze, "Loki, can you- is there anything you can do!?"

Loki was already moving, hand swiping out and making a line of ice overlap with one of the throngs of fire. The three humans glanced back at Loki only briefly with wide eyes before continuing to sprint away. The prince followed after them, leaving Thor and the shocked Aesir behind as Loki shot bolts of frost and cold to try and combat the flames that only seemed to grow taller, perhaps angrier at his interference.

Hissing in fury, more fire leapt at the ice and trees, Tony dodging what he could as he ran to engulf more things in his flames as the ice started to douse them. Nothing, _nothing_ , had ever dared to stand against his scorch. In the form of fire, he jumped about, not yet able to pinpoint what fought back.

With each new plume of fire, Loki also sent out a blast of ice, coughing harshly as the smoke made it incredibly hard to breathe. Still, he continued to run. After losing his own home just the day before, he did not wish that fate upon anyone else. There was screaming from up ahead, he could see more humans fleeing as the flames and smoke grew closer. Rogers, Darcy, and Foster shouting orders as Loki kept the way clear for them, telling their people to head to a river. 

Loki had yet to truly see the source of the flames, it seemed to be just a simmering pillar of scarlet fire as tall as a man jumping about with the speed and grace of a lizard upon rocks. He had a feeling though, as they finally reached the edge of the village... that the cause could now see _him._

Tony spotted the annoyance. The helm, armor, and skin, it all spoke of an Aesir, but one with magic? _‘Unheard of, but nothing that I can’t reduce to_ **_ash_** _.’_ He thought with a snarl, whipping up flames in the palms of his hands as he stared down the other his whole body burning hotter. He growled low in his throat before charging the Aesir now instead of the village. 

So preoccupied working to douse the flames nearing the first huts, it was only the shout from Rogers that allowed Loki to hit the ground in time to avoid the body of flame. It flew over him, whirring back around to face Loki who's eyes widened at the sight before him, surprised that it was a _literal_ body. 

A being made of fire, fit male frame covered in golden skin that was coated with scarlet flames. A circular mark in the middle of its sternum shining with an even hotter blue flame. Hair both on the top of its head and on its face in a style Loki had never seen before were also made out of fire. Swirling patterns seemed to be printed on the other's skin, shimmering like they were made of molten liquid gold. Fire spilled out of the other's palms straight at Loki, forcing him out of his disbelief to form a shield of ice.

Unfortunately, Loki had underestimated the thickness and temperature of the ice he needed to properly defend against it. Scalding steam rushed over Loki's own flesh, causing him to hiss in pain. 

Still Loki was quick to rise to the challenge, letting his daggers fall from the sheaths on his arms and into his hands. A thought had a coating of ice swallowing the weapons, making them wider, longer, but just as deadly sharp. Loki raced forward to meet the being's next attack.

He dodged the knife, the flames Tony threw were almost white hot as he reached out with a whip of flame to melt it off the warrior’s knife as he growled. "You insolent Aesir!"

"And what, pray tell, are you then?" Loki snapped back gritting his teeth as he tried to keep focused, his eyes watering and withholding the urge to cough from the smog all around them. He might have been forced back by the new jet of fire, but Loki was quick to cast a new layer of ice on new blades, darting in to deliver a cut to the other's right arm with the sheering cold weapon.

Tony hissed and swore loudly as he moved his hand to the wound to cauterize it, lifting himself higher into the air so he could look down on the Aesir. "You don’t know? Stupid _Ass_ , not knowing what is greater than he can perceive." 

He snapped his hand up to melt the icicles that shot towards him like spears, laughing as he mocked, “Ice against _fire_ , are you serious right now?” More of the frozen darts sailed towards him, meeting the same fate as those before, evaporating into steam, “You need to learn some new tricks if you’re going to go against nature, brat!” 

Tony released another wave of fire with a lazy flick of his fingers to deal with the next round of icy projectiles, rolling his eyes. Only to let out a shout of surprise and pain, hand flying to his right thigh, finding a knife buried in his flesh. The Aesir had hidden one of his blades inside of an icicle that continued on its path despite losing its outer layer. 

As the Fire Spirit stared at him slack jawed, Loki grinned sharply, voice oh so sweet, “Ta da~.”

The Spirit howled, sending a much larger blast of fire. Loki felt the heat against his face, unable to dodge the strike completely. The leaves and grass at his feet being charred into a blackened mess in an instant. He could feel his makeup threatening to drip off from the combination of heat and sweat from the fight. But Loki ignored it as he looped to the side of the clearing that had become their battle arena. 

They swiped at each other at different angles as they almost danced while attempting to maim. Fire and ice caused the fog to grow thicker around them as smoke and steam mixed. For Loki it was far more taxing, having to not only defend and attack, but also keep aware of the other fires around them that might wrought destruction to the nearby forest and village. 

As Loki shot a bolt of ice to keep any wayward fire from growing too out of control, he shouted, hoping to divide the creature’s focus by getting it talking, "I know you are a fire spirit, but I've never encountered one myself, face to face. Are you all so hot tempered?"

Tony slowed at that, thrown off by both the joke and the admission of belief in his power. "You do know.”

That wasn’t right, the Aesir never acknowledged the spirits’ powers and dominion. Never demeaned themselves to flyting with one of Tony’s kind. Typically, the Aesir were not so innovative or clever with their attacks. They preferred frontal assaults, not these fake outs and attempts to outmaneuver behind Tony to attack his blind spots. The thick headed warriors did not fight with daggers or magic either. 

Tony dodged another attack, almost getting smacked by the stupid horns on the other’s helm when he jerked back. His flames growing almost blindingly white with heat as he got frustrated by the inaccuracies this Aesir presented him. These embers of thought along with not being able to put down the damn slippery snake, led him to snapping with another lick of fire to drive the other back, "Why are you here, why are there more of you bastards in my forest?"

"I- We, were let in." Loki answered, slowing his own movements after dancing out of the way, Now circling the spirit cautiously. Ready for another attack should it come, Loki continued to talk, feeding words to stoke information out of this adversary, "If this is _your_ forest you're certainly a terrible host to both visitors and residents alike."

Tony scoffed at him. "I live here, so it's mine. The Aesir cut our trees to build their homes, they kill the animals to feed their bellies, and do we get any thanks?" He lowered his hands, still keeping them burning while tipping his head, able to see dark hair peeking out from under the helm and between the collar of the man’s armor, "You’re no normal Aesir."

Lying might be the safer option with the volatile spirit, but Loki had the strange feeling that he _couldn’t_ physically lie to the being. For once his tongue refused to speak the words that he wished. He readied himself to throw himself back, despite the centuries that passed, the inhabitants of the forest seemed to remember Loki's ancestors and some yet unnamed crime, "I am a prince, son of the late King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard. By her blood, I am half Vanir."

Tony blinked, eyeing the stranger carefully as he circled around him through the air. "Why would a _great_ king of the Aesir marry a Vanir?" That just didn’t fit what Tony had always known.

"The Vanir and Aesir have been living together since," Loki frowned as he tried to remember from his history lessons as a child. It seemed murky after so much time had passed, he muttered finally, "Their relations have typically been warm since even before my birth, serving under the same rulership."

With his brow pinching more in confusion, Tony opened his mouth, only to be cut off by the sound of shouting growing louder from beyond the clearing. He sneered, _fanfuckingtastic_ , more pests that were far less interesting than his current opponent, "Damn them, I’m not done yet." 

Throwing his hands towards the earth, he summoned a tall wall of fire to encircle the entire clearing. 

Loki too could hear the approaching shouts from the Einherjar with Thor's ringing above them all. The wall of flame stopped them from reaching Loki. Even when the sorcerer tried to smother it with ice, it proved to be too hot. Refused to be truly extinguished. Loki turned his head to regard the spirit carefully, sweat dripping from his brow now and armor soot covered. 

"Are you trying to keep me captive?"

The Fire Spirit hummed in response, his eyes rapidly flickering about as his mind worked incredibly fast, "I am simply trying to gain answers. You're... you're not from here," he said, still surprised. "Can you tell me about the fog? Why is it here and why can't we leave? Why did your people put it there?"

As Tony waited for the ice mage to answer his questions, he cocked his head. The balance was shifting between them from predator and prey, Tony could feel it. It was disconcerting, yet... exciting. This strange young man breaking the expected cycle in yet another way. Still Tony kept his distance from him, unsure if he should trust him yet.

"I had nothing to do with what my ancestors did here centuries ago." Loki reminded him, not sure what the other was referring to. He could hear Thor's voice over the roar of the fire. A mixture of sweat and makeup dripped into his eye which he wiped it away with a huff of annoyance.

After hearing another shout, Tony growled and sent the wall further and higher. He smirked as he heard the yelps of the Aesir from the other side as they scrambled to avoid getting burned. The next moment, Tony had to twist in the air to avoid being struck by a large circular object that flew past him and back through the fire into the trees. 

Dammit it, Rogers was back and trying to take a few shots at him. Tony drifted backwards, eyes locking with those bright emerald orbs of the youth, "You _want_ to fix it. Make up for what they have done, don't ya? I’ll go... for now." He turned then, rushing away and setting flames behind him, his own thoughts a tangle. But he couldn’t think with those blasted helm wearing fools screaming in the background. 

"But I don't know what it is they have done!" Loki shouted after the spirit before being forced to take a knee as he coughed, lungs burning from all the smoke he had inhaled. When he spat to clear his mouth, it came out blackened.

The wall behind him had finally fallen as he struggled for breath, letting the group of warriors close.

Seeing his brother on the ground was horrifying for Thor as he rushed to pull him close, keeping his hammer in one hand in case the threat that had almost stolen him away returned. "Loki! Brother, are you alright?" 

While the big oaf meant well, the embrace jostled the burns and blisters that Loki had gathered through the fight. Gasping through strained lungs that were already aching from the smoke, Loki tried to assure, knowing it was perilous for Thor to get worked up further, "I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a bit." 

Almost instantly Thor released him to take a closer look at him, anger bubbling as he took in the wounds and harried state Loki had been left in. “Come, let us head to the village. We can get you tended to there. What did it want? Why was it attacking you?" 

Loki winced as he started to walk, shrugging off Thor’s attempt to support him. With the Aesir warriors following them, Loki could not afford to appear delicate to them. He rubbed at the smeared makeup on his face as the cream and sweat stung the wounds. At the other's rapid questions he sighed, "Honestly, I do not know what the spirit's aim was. He seemed simply to want to cause destruction and chaos when I first engaged him."

Thor frowned deeper at the declaration, this did not bode well for finding their answers peacefully. He gave up trying to help Loki after he was waved off the third time, though he still stayed close. Ready to catch him should his steps falter. When Loki remained uncharacteristically quiet, Thor glanced back at the warriors at their heels quickly directing them away, "Scan the area for others, see if anyone is hurt. Give aid, be them Aesir or not."

The Einherjar hesitated for a moment before saluting and following the orders. The Valkyrie stayed behind stubbornly and silently taking a position of guard for the brothers as they hobbled into the village that, to Loki’s relief, was left in rather pristine condition. As the minutes passed, the humans reappeared, almost rolling out of the now dark forest like the fog and looking upon them with curious, uncertain eyes.

Thor was rifling through their packs for any medical supplies, calling when he noticed they were being watched, "We do not wish you harm, my brother, he needs help. That fire demon did this, please lend us your aid."

"Spirit, not demon, Thor," Loki reminded, still coughing into his fist as whispering erupted from the humans before a familiar blond appeared with a few of his people by his side. Rogers, with his shield once more on his back, directed a well made, though simple, wooden chair to be brought for the prince to sit on. Several items were also placed by the Aesir's feet: a set of flasks, bowls of salve, and a few towels. 

Thor grumbled under his breath as he watched the humans’ approach, "Spirits should not try to kill people for no reason. Are they not supposed to keep nature in balance or some rot?" He sighed while running a hand through his hair as Loki was taken care of before meeting the leader’s eyes. "Rogers, what do you know of the spirit?"

The man frowned at the question, speaking while Loki busied himself wetting a towel to wash the soot and cream from his face in a dabbing motion, mindful of his burns. 

"Please, both of you, call me Steve. Loki saved the village, you’re welcome in our eyes. As for the spirit, he has been here as long as we all have. Short-tempered and possessive over anything he claims as his. We use fire as sparingly as possible. Otherwise it attracts him. Whenever he comes, destruction follows. There is no reasoning with him. Fire... it consumes all in its path, always hungry you could say."

Thor’s brow pinched, the analogy was reasonable, fire was always looking for fuel else it died out, "Why does he do this? Who is he? Perhaps he is the reason the fog is here. We need only defeat him to end it." That would be the simplest way to end their quest, though Steve was looking at him with disapproval for the suggestion despite the fact that his home was almost brunt down.

The younger royal asked the next question, looking unsure if he truly wished to know the answer, though his own hands had to be far from clean with the Aesir being a warrior race, "Has he killed anyone?"

"Injuries," Valkyrie answered before the blond could from as she stood behind the brothers. Adding as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Some of them permanently scarred both Aesir and humans. No one's ever asked for a name. He's the Fire Spirit there shouldn't be any other title needed than that. None that he's ever given either, not that I think anyone is such a fool to be in his company long enough to ask." 

Loki saw the way she subtly rolled her shoulders, causing the muscles of her back to shift. He suspected that she herself bore scars there from the spirit's fury. How the two met in battle, Loki could only fathom, not being crass enough to ask outright. The scars of the Aesir were usually treated as badges of honor… but only if they came from winning. 

"He asked me some of those very same questions before he fled," Loki admitted, causing all to turn their attention to him. Really, the spirit probably wouldn't appreciate his departure being described as 'fleeing', especially when Loki had been faltering towards the end with the heat becoming too much. "The way he phrased the questions, it was more like he was trying to convince me to find the answers myself. I think he knows the reason the fog is here, but for some reason.... he cannot say it."

Thor scowled, "If he knows he should be able to help. Not waste our time by trying to burn down the village and forest. We’ve learned nothing."

“Thor,” Loki admonished sharply, but quietly, “I too feel the need to resolve things as quickly as possible, but this is bigger than only us and Asgard now. If we move with haste, it might only lead to suffering and failure.” 

While the criticism made the young king grit his teeth, Thor nodded that he understood, taking in the people and village that would have been destroyed without Loki’s intervention. Still he wanted to put this whole business behind him and return to their home. To put Loki back on the pedestal in the castle where Thor knew his brother would be safe. The memory of the sight of Loki dashing off into the forest and being cut off from him by the flames making a cold sweat break out across his skin. Not that Thor would let any see. 

“The forest is dangerous at night. How about we all turn in. You and-” Steve’s expression shuttered just slightly, before smoothing into a smile, “the other Aesir can stay here and recover. We will speak more in the morning about the next step to take.” 

“That is very kind,” Loki thanked, remaining in his chair as he tapped Thor on the side, “Go with him to set up the rooms, bring the Valkyrie with you. She will know what is needed for the troop.” 

“Brother…” Thor began, only to be stopped by the small smile on the prince’s face. Thor knew it well enough to recognize it as fake, but also knew that Loki did everything for a reason. Perhaps Loki was simply acting like the rest of their kind, wanting to lick his wounds out of the sight of others. He turned to Steve with a bow of his head, trying not to falter under the Valkyrie’s hum of disapproval, Thor was not used to _anyone_ outside of his friends and family openly disagreeing with him. Still he pushed on.

“It is much appreciated. Loki will rest here, I will accompany you, Friend Steve.” 

Once the trio were out of sight, Loki rubbed at the bridge of his nose, letting his exhaustion finally show. It had been years since he had been in a true fight. A bit daunting to take upon an opponent that used fire and magic as well. But letting his ice flow out of him to fight with it as an extension of himself as any weapon, without fear of being labeled as a cheat or dishonorable, was… _liberating._

His heart still hammered in his chest even now, the excitement of the battle resonating within him and making his magic sing. The fire spirit’s way of fighting spoke of wit, his eyes shined with knowledge of the unknown that teased Loki’s interest. 

Was Loki mad enough to go looking for the spirit again for those answers? That was a question he rolled over his mind as he sat in the middle of an unfamiliar village with strange people in a place of legend. As he closed his eyes, trying to urge his ice to soothe his aching muscles, Loki caught soft whispering. Peeking one eye open, he was not surprised to see the humans in little groups watching him.

Their expressions ranging widely, but not openly hostile, little faces of children sneaking around their parents’ legs to openly stare at him. Being able to see the humans and where they live in closer detail, Loki noticed the barebone, rustic, and minimalist lifestyle they had. Most likely were forced to have it as such, seeing as they were under constant threat and whims of nature. 

He doubted that the children were able to keep many things like toys in their precarious situation. 

Ignoring how his body ached in protest, Loki sent out a few tendrils of his power, frost dancing through the air and making the humans gape. Lowering his hands, he shaped the ice in his mind until small figurines of ice sat upon the ground near each child. Horses, reindeer, people, and other animals that Loki could think of with as much detail as possible. 

The children’s resulting squeals made Loki laugh under his breath. The youths weren’t allowed to touch the cold toys by their parents until a shout from Foster, who was carrying an armload of wood, gave what Loki assumed was reassurance as the children quickly snatched the toys after. Shrieks and laughter followed as they discovered that they truly were made of ice. 

Loki watched them for a time, before turning his head towards the north, the direction that was still tugging at his very being even now... Just barely, he was able to pick out a soft, red, distant glow in the dark forest. 

“He’s still out there.” A voice said from the prince’s right, causing him to startle, head turning to see one of the women from before. 

“Lewis, was it?” He asked. 

“Darcy’s just fine, princess.” the human answered with a cheeky little grin. 

“You’re lucky my pride is not so fragile as my brother’s else I’d have taken offense.” Loki answered good-naturedly, though with a hint of warning in his tone. Thor’s temper when roused was quite the force to deal with on its own. There were so many incidents in the past that Loki had to smooth over on multiple sides when Thor felt he had been wronged. They had grown far fewer as they grew older and after the deaths of their parents, but Loki still worried that Thor would overreact to a simple jest. 

“He does seem the type, doesn’t he?” Darcy hummed, glancing back to the forest with a quirked brow, “Annnnd you’re planning to ditch him to go after the Fire Spirit, aren’t ya?” 

“Do humans have magic of their own, the ability to perhaps read minds?” Loki asked, raising a brow. He’d never met someone that had been able to read him that quickly. He was used to being able to keep even those that knew him well in the dark. 

“Nah, we’re a pretty boring race. Almost none of us have any fancy powers, we also don’t usually live past a century like you all. The forest being stuck this way is the only reason none of us have aged since-” She winced, words stolen by the curse. Huffing she muttered, “-that. It’s just, going after the spirit is what I’d do if, ya know, I wasn’t afraid of becoming extra crispy.” 

Loki laughed at that, oh he liked this human a lot. “You are a delightful creature, most people my and your relative age shun any mischievous ventures.” 

“Glad you’re not the stuffy royal _Assir_ I first thought.” Darcy returned. 

“I believe the spirit called me something similar to that.” Loki mused and the woman shrugged while quipping, “The Fire Spirit has jokes? You learn something new everyday.” 

Her levity evaporated with her next words, "Listen, Steve hasn’t noticed the glow yet, but if the fire spirit is sticking close because of your presence... he'll ask you to stay a distance from the village.” 

“As rulers ourselves, I would understand his reasoning." Loki answered, looking back towards the distant light. He had, by then, finished cleaning his face free of makeup and tending his wounds. They'd be completely healed soon enough, though still sore for a while longer. He stood from the chair as he continued, "Towards the end, he did not seem to wish to attack me, but he also claimed to not believe my lineage when I told him."

"Not sure if _I_ believe it. Never seen an Aesir or Vanir with skin like yours." Darcy pointed out with a casual shrug, like she wasn’t questioning the validity of his birth.

Loki hid his grimace at the comment, not that he was unused to it. He was not built like his companions. Now that the makeup was completely gone, Loki noticed that many of the humans were also glancing between Thor and Loki. It did not matter, what was important now was finding out if the spirit was a simple observer, enemy, or a source of aid.

He started walking towards the glow, glancing back at Darcy as he spoke softly, “I do not believe the spirit will be amiable to my brother’s company. I think the only reason he stopped trying to melt _me_ was the fact that I have magic and wasn’t acting the way he expected me to."

“I will return, please, try to distract Thor for as long as possible. I need to find out more and the spirit might be the only one with answers.” Loki explained quickly and under his breath. Not waiting for her response he started through the trees, watching the glow that guided him grow brighter but no fires lashed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you all are enjoying the fic.  
> Tony's joined the party, or has he? What do you think about this new twist?  
> I'd love to hear what your favorite line in each chapter is, what is most memorable?  
> Your comments really do make my day, so please tell me your thoughts!


	5. Boulders on Shoulders

Through the torches in the village, Tony had been able to watch the going-ons. He could not hear what was said through the crackling of the flames, but he was able to gather a few more pieces of the puzzle that was the strange ice mage’s sudden presence. Frustratingly, he still did not have enough to peg this supposed prince and why his own molten core shuddered each time they had collided in their fight.

Tony also wanted, _needed,_ to understand why his rage felt more tempered than it had in centuries. It truly did, despite the fact that he should be feeling more enraged than ever for not finishing their bout or being able to cause the razing he had so desired when he left his cave. 

Tony watched _Loki_ , the name he rolled on his tongue. Surprised by the fact that he liked the way it felt. He watched how he interacted with those of his kind and not. It was fascinating how Loki corralled the other Aesir, but did not seem relaxed in their presence. Shoulders only sagging once the big unfamiliar blond wearing that garish crown and that warrior woman disappeared with Rogers. 

Yet, Loki went out of his way to make some snot nosed brats happy and laughed with a nondescript human woman. It made no sense, the young man seemed to be an embodiment of hypocrisy to the nature of the Aesir. And for the first time in five hundred years, there was true change in the forest. Tony could feel that things would not remain the same either, in fact, he desperately hoped that they wouldn’t. 

Wasn’t that just the crux of it all?

The first time that Tony had felt hope and it was in connection with an Aesir prince. The irony of it had a confusing cyclone of emotions feeding the steady fire that Tony let run over his skin. Becoming a beacon in the darkness the night brought.

Tony was pleased that he was not kept waiting for long as Loki walked willingly back into the forest. The way the young man moved reminded Tony of how an arctic fox did. Lithe and elegant, but a looseness to his limbs that spoke of a playful nature that was ready to react in any unpredictable way. Like the vulpine, it seemed that he had a great sense of curiosity that he could not help but follow… despite knowing it might be a trap. 

Once the Aesir was close enough, Tony let the fire covering his skin burn brighter, flicking a hand to summon a wall of flame behind Loki, boxing him in. He didn’t want the conversation to be interrupted this time. 

Loki raised a brow as he glanced at the flames that now blocked off his escape and aid in equal measures. He refused to appear ruffled by the isolation, crossing his arms over his chest loosely as he examined the creature before him. The spirit was no longer encased in flames, though Loki could still feel the heat emanating from him despite their distance. 

This close Loki could see that the spirit’s skin was lightly tanned, but it shimmered like it was lightly covered in golden dust. Swirling patterns seemed to exist like veins and arteries just underneath the skin, shining forth like they were filled with molten liquid instead of blood. Or perhaps, it _was_ the Fire Spirit’s blood after all. Short fluffy hair that was mainly dark brown in color, but a few strands of scarlet, copper, and gold were scattered about in it. The same rang true for the spirit’s oddly shaped and trimmed beard. 

Sprouting from the man’s head were corkscrew horns that were the length of Loki’s forearm. Even without the horns, the Fire Spirit was at least a head and a half taller than Loki. 

The circular mark in the middle of his sternum was still on display shining with an even hotter blue flame. The rest of the spirit’s chest and the entirety of his legs were covered in form fitting, unfamiliar metal, armor in gleaming red and gold. His arms and the neck up were the only parts that were exposed. 

When they had been fighting before, Loki remembered that the other’s eyes had been fiery red. Now they were gold, with the colors of fire constantly flickering inside of them. He could also see that the spirit was older than him, there was a way the eyes gleamed that spoke of thousands of years to Loki’s hundreds.

In all, the spirit was not abhorrent to look at. 

The prince knew that he too looked different without his makeup and, after a moment of hesitation, Loki removed the horned helm he wore with a wave of his hand.

Tony watched as the prince removed his helmet with narrowed eyes wondering if a trick or attack was coming. He wasn't expecting such a-, Tony immediately tried to scorch that train of thought, -when they first fought. Still if Tony had known the other looked like this… he internally slapped himself, bad Tony, focus. Come on, he wasn't that desperate for interaction and touch. He took a calming breath, felt the steady burn and crackle in his soul before tipping his head with smile, revealing prominent canines and pointed teeth in his maw, "Thank you for joining me."

“Thank you for not attempting to roast me this time.” Loki answered, slightly bowing his head back in greeting. Catching how the spirit’s eyes widened and pupils dilated the smallest amount at the action. Wasn’t that interesting?

Tony swallowed and lowered his hands, though the fire wall kept burning. It was show time for both of them, Tony had already seen how clever this prince could be in battle. Knew after an exchange of just a few words that he was just as cunning when it came to a verbal confrontation. Tony kept his grin, tone nonchalant, perhaps even teasing, "With that ice, I think might have trouble burning you past rare... But it seems more than that marks you as quite different from the others." 

Seeing how the raven tensed, Tony rolled his eyes, "Temper, temper, _Loki,_ I have no reason to harm you, not _yet_ at least." The pieces were still not fitting together and it oh so grated on Tony. Above his arms crossed over his chest, Tony's core burned steady and bright blue like the heart of an intense fire.

“Just me? I suppose I will take that as a compliment, though I still do not understand how any have incurred your wrath so. There are children in that village, surely they have not offended you.” Loki answered sweetly, with his own sharp smile. Yes, Loki was still quite angry with what could have been.

The tips of his horns caught alight like the wicks of candles as his anger was stoked, rebutting, "The children are taught to hate me as well, to fear the monsters in the woods. To never light a flame or else I will come and kill them all." 

Tony held in a growl. How was a prince, loved and adored by the title he was simply born with, supposed to understand? Pampered and never knowing the true struggle to claim enough to ensure survival, "They do not care for whose forest they stole, only that they can keep it and expand. The children grow and then some charge out here to try to kill me. That’s not _innocent."_

“So you blame them for acts they have yet to commit?” Loki countered, crossing his own arms over his chest mirroring the other, “Have you given them any reason to regard you with anything other than such? You write off an entire species that I have only first encountered a few hours ago. I’d like to make my own opinions from what I see. Base it upon _actions.”_ Loki touched a hand to his right cheek where a burn from the other’s flames had brushed him during the fight, the skin still shiny with new growth.

Golden eyes tracked the hand, it was a small wound. It was not as if Loki had not returned in kind as Tony pointed to a spot on his right upper arm, a new scar left there from Loki's icy knife. "I could say the same for you. Though now I don't think you want to fight. Why?"

Of course Tony was angry at the humans. The absolute unfairness that was them having each other while Tony was left _alone._ Some of the humans were gone, vaguely he was certain of that. Yet, they still had enough people to create a _village,_ a society that could continue to support each other and themselves. Even those damn Einherjar were never apart. 

Tony was a lone spark drifting through the air that needed to catch more alight to reassure himself of his existence or die out into ash. The prince’s answer jerked Tony out of the depressing tailspin his thoughts had become. 

“Because you are not attacking, because I seek answers to why I have been called to this place,” Loki answered, eyes also trailing to where the cut sat. If something could be injured, it could be killed. Not that it was Loki’s first, second, or even third option at the moment. Just something to consider. 

Tony watched Loki's eyes, the curious intelligent gleam in them. It tempted Tony to see just how much knowledge was actually inside them. The predatory way Loki examined everything and moved, so different from any other creature Tony could remember. He did not tromp around like an Aesir, flit about like a Vanir, nor stumble or walk like a human. Still Loki did not move like Tony himself either. 

Finally, Tony felt like he was starting to make some conclusions that made his heart leap. Frustration came just as fast as that damned curse burned his tongue. Smart, Tony had to choose his words carefully, "Perhaps it is your heritage that brings you here."

"I told you of my heritage, yet no Aesir or Vanir can-," Loki's head whipped to the side as the song called out once more from the north. His eyes widened as he noticed that the spirit was looking in the same direction with a scowl. Loki though, felt his lips being tugged upwards, he wasn't mad after all, "You can hear it too, can't you?"

Tony's head whipped to face Loki at the question, the song continuing to roll through the forest. He found himself nodding, embers of excitement starting to be shed from his skin as he tried to figure out who and what Loki was. At least he knew he wasn't alone in the harassment from the melody. His words dipped softer, "How do you hear it? The humans and Aesir don't."

"I do not know," Loki admitted, looking again towards the direction of the song before closing his eyes as he continued, "It's a man and a woman, they sound... incredibly sad. They've haunted me for days now." 

While he did not know if he could trust the spirit that had just tried to kill him, Loki found himself explaining how he came to be in Myrkviðr and the fate of Asgard. "I was told to come here by the rune stones. Tasked to find out what truly happened in the past. It is supposedly the only way to rid Asgard of its curse." He noticed the way the spirit was sucking in his bottom lip, biting it between his sharp teeth with the desire to speak, but unable. Loki sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "You have some of the answers, but you're affected by the same curse that the humans and those Aesir are under. Am I correct?"

Tony nodded, glad the other had connected some of the dots already. His gaze ever being pulled back towards the direction of the voices. "I'm not allowed, the curse took-." He scrunched up his nose as the entire length of his horns caught alight in agitation, making the sorcerer shift back. When the flames petered out, Tony continued wide eyes locking with Loki’s, voice turning silky, "We should go, see what they want."

"I am to trust you, now?" Loki asked, wary, but amused as he watched the spirit flounder with his horribly unsubtle way of steering Loki. He would need to do much better than that with all the different methods Loki had faced when nobles tried to grease his palm. The prince could see the desperation in the other's eyes though, that he _needed_ Loki to follow him. 

Tony felt like screaming, but managed to reduce his reaction to a nervous lick to his lips and shrugging the best he could. As difficult as it was to force down the rush of panic he felt at the idea of Loki refusing. Of him leaving Tony behind and ripping away this one possible chance to finally move forward.

Yes, Tony knew that his first attempt was laughable, too out of practice after centuries of silence and lack of company with wit. Yet, the way of talking as smooth at magma was coming back to him, like how a favorite tool fits into the hand no matter how long it had been since the last time it was used. He relaxed, leaning back against one large tree without burning it, "We both need to figure out what lies ahead. You don’t have to trust me or I you. But we both seek answers and if there is danger ahead, strength lies in numbers. That's a tried and true method in Asgardian tactics, right?"

A bitter chuckle came from Loki at that, muttering as he stood, surrounded by the unknown, "What do I have to lose? I've lost almost everything already." There was an expression on the spirit's face that Loki could not name. Before he could ask, there was a great rumble as the voices cried out their song again. 

All the humans far beyond the line of fire back in the village had stilled and their heads turned warily towards the rocky terraces in the distance, reacting to a sound similar to thunder. 

There was an approaching silhouette bleeding out of the darkness on the other side of the fire. Ignoring the spirit's hiss, Loki cast a beam of ice to douse part of the fire wall to let the person through. It was Steve, the human looking upon the spirit cautiously as he whispered, "We have to hide, _now._ The Earth Spirit is coming." 

Loki jumped as a loud roar echoed in the suddenly silent night, his eyes darting to the Fire Spirit with a raised brow, "Friend of yours?" His answering expression fortunately didn’t say ‘no’, but at the same time it read as ‘it’s complicated’. 

Tony found himself grimacing at the sight of Rogers, the man looked... rougher than he remembered. It had been decades since they had been this close to each other. There was the scent of smoke on the human too which had something twisting in Tony guts uncomfortably. He didn't like it, and after a moment, he turned his attention back to Loki with a hiss as the rumbling grew louder. "Get outta here. I'll deal with him."

With that order, Tony let his body smolder higher in temperature. Glowing with the fire that now coated him, he shot into the distance towards the source of the noise. He was not at all looking forward to what he knew he'd find there.

"Wai-!" Loki cut himself off as he watched the spirit streak away with a scowl, starting in the same direction himself in a run. He ignored the hushed calls for him to 'stop' and 'come back' from the humans he passed. Outpaced Steve, his warnings, and grasping hands. Loki wasn't about to lose the one person that could hear the voices like himself. Someone who had an actual idea of what was happening. 

Dashing over uneven earth and diving under low hanging branches, Loki followed the light the Fire Spirit produced. Already, he could see that the being was not at all a creature of subtly, instead one that thrived off of creating a big show and attention. Even without the display, the noise would have served as a guide. With each step he took, Loki’s instincts screamed louder for him to run in the opposite direction.

Loki wasn't sure what he was about to run into, but... a literal giant made of stone was not it. 

The Earth Spirit must be at least three times the height of Loki himself. Each limb as wide as the trunk of an ancient tree. Boulders articulating each muscle as skin should have. The head alone had to weigh more than Thor did after a feast. Moss covered the rocks giving the creature a green overtone that almost glowed with the mist, with green eyes shining from the dark pits in the face. From the crags that existed between the rocks, a light the same color of the eyes peeked through. Loki recognized it as magic.

What had Loki got himself into now? _Well,_ he thought with a grin, _it was still better than sitting in another boring meeting with the Thing._

Rocks rained down from the temper tantrum the other was throwing and Tony did his best to blast them with his fire. Working to reduce them to pebbles before they hit the ground as he howled. "Back off! Can’t believe I’m saying this, but _cool_ it! Did you hear me, Hulk?! You’re having me make a joke about _winter._ Don’t leave me out in the cold!"

The beast roared back at the other spirit, chucking another boulder that it ripped from the earth at the flickering flame. As the Fire Spirit ducked to avoid the projectile, Loki cast a thick sheet of ice under the golem's feet. The next step it took caused it to fall back with such a crash. The force of it made the ground jump and almost sent Loki arse over heel himself.

The sight of Hulk falling had Tony gaping, before he whipped his head back to look at the prince that _shouldn't be there_. Great, maybe the other wasn't that atypical from other Aesir after all as he seemed unable to keep his nose out of a fight. Yet, that wasn't quite right. While there was the light of excitement in the prince's eyes, there was no greedy gleam for glory Tony had seen in Aesir warriors and others.

Still Loki wasn't exactly helping with situation, Tony shouting as much, "What are you doing!? Do you want to piss him off more!?" He didn’t get the time to say much more, like telling the brat to get out of there. Tony rushing around the giant as it rose again, calling in a vain hope for it to listen. "Calm down. Oh no, no, no, no! Put that down!"

"HULK, SMASH!" The giant only roared as it got back to its feet, pulling a great tree from the earth and using it to swat at both of them like they were annoying flies. The fact that the beast could speak threw Loki off for a moment, before realizing if 'fire' could speak, why would 'earth' not be able to do the same? 

Loki ducked under the trunk, summoning his armor and helm back over himself as he called back in confusion, "Calm it?!"

Tony nodded as he dove downwards to avoid the tree as it returned on a back-swing. He focused on trying to set fire to the branches of the impromptu weapon. Hoping to both reduce it to ash and to catch the moss on the Hulk aflame to act as a distraction. "He’s easier to deal with when he's calm. He’s not exactly likable when he’s angry." He swore as the tree fell, spreading the fire across the dry grass, “Dammit!”

Shooting out some ice to keep the fire from spreading to other trees and past the clearing, Loki danced under the giant's feet. Carefully avoiding being stomped on like an ant under a boot while keeping the beast mostly in the same area. Stopping it from continuing to the village as it focused on these two pests. 

"HOT!" came the Hulk's roar when the moss did catch alight, stamping faster and forcing Loki to have to retreat or else be crushed. The giant slapped at itself to put out the fires, causing rock to splinter off which prompted the spirit to howl in pain and rage. 

Loki sent a glare at the other, grounding out, "Oh, yes, you are doing a _fine_ job at calming him down, Fire Spirit." 

He then shot some ice to put out the flames, causing the beast to shout out, "COLD!" 

Tony rolled his eyes, but he could admit, if only to himself, that this really wasn’t working. They couldn’t win using brute force, that was Hulk’s thing to begin with. Thinking fast, he moved to hover in front of the Hulk’s face, creating a large ball of fire in his hands. He burned it white hot as he whistled. "Hey, big guy! Look at the pretty fire!" He tossed it from hand to hand as the rock creature watched it intently, "That's it, big guy."

Those bright green eyes followed the fire, its shoulders beginning to slump as it became almost entranced by the display. Loki kept ready to dart in or out accordingly. The beast seemed to be relaxing and Loki dared hoped that this would be the end of it before a familiar war cry reached his ears. Oh, Norns have mercy...

Thor broke through the brush to bash the giant's knee with his hammer, splintering the rock. The resulting roar made Loki want to groan while tackling Thor out of the way of a great fist. 

"HULK SMASH AESIR!" 

Tony hissed, wobbling in the air as the fire was put out when his concentration was broken. Furious he sent a wave of fire at the interloper. Fucking Aesir, they were the worm you discovered after biting into a delicious looking apple. "You have no right to attack, you oaf!"

Loki blocked the blaze with a wall of ice, snarling as he glared at the Fire Spirit, "He is my _brother!"_ No one had the right to call Thor an oaf other than _Loki_ either. Nonetheless he jerked the blond to his feet and pushed him back towards the trees while hissing, "What do you think you are doing, Thor?!"

Tony went back to trying to distract and calm the Earth Spirit, listening to the brothers bicker behind him. Hard to believe that the calculative Loki was related to this numbskull.

As Thor brushed himself off, he spat at the fires with disdain, "You are in battle; I was trying to help!" He glared at the Fire Spirit that zipped around the clearing, making a nuisance of itself to the golem. "What are you doing working _with_ it? It tried to kill you!"

"He can hear the voices like me," Loki hissed back, snapping a hand up to summon a pillar of ice from the ground to prevent the giant from smacking the Fire Spirit. It shattered, but it bought the spirit enough time to get out of the way. "The beast was heading towards the village, if he aids me in stopping it, all the better."

Thor frowned, watching as the fiery man flew in front of them as a different plume of fire moved to guide the large monster away from the brothers. 

"Are you going to keep sitting there, Snowflake, or help me!? Get your _brother_ out of here!" Tony demanded, before darting away again as he charged another large white ball. "Hulk, over here big fella."

"Go, Thor, it hates the Aesir, the sight of you will only prompt it into a mindless rage once more." Loki ordered, did not urge. The younger knew that he was right, that this was a fight that would be won without the mighty Thor. He pushed him out of sight, raising a wall of ice around the clearing like the lip of a glass before rushing forward again.

The nickname that the Fire Spirit gave him might have been meant as an insult, but it gave Loki an idea. He hated using the same trick twice in such a short amount of time, but it may work with the creature's fascination towards colorful, shiny things. He summoned the giant snowflakes made of ice that he had used in the ceremony, sending them into the air near the beast's head.

As Loki had hoped the Earth Spirit froze at the sight of the glittering pieces that shone like the stars that should be above them yet were hidden by the fog.

Tony paused too, shocked by the display before a little grin crossed his face, trying to keep his tone gentle, "That's right, calm down big guy, easy, deep breaths." He glanced back to Loki, directing him as he kept his voice even, "Don't stop, he’ll calm down soon."

Loki nodded slightly, keeping the giant snowflakes drifting and swaying before the Earth Spirit in a slow, sedate pace. He let some of them burst into smaller flakes when they began to melt which made the giant boom out a laugh before Loki summoned new ones to take their place. 

While the golem seemed to be relaxing, its eyes were still darting from Loki to the glittering flakes to the Fire Spirit and then back again. Loki frowned before sending his armor and helm away again, hoping that the lack of Asgardian symbols would put it at ease more. It appeared to help a little, but the Fire Spirit remained tense which told Loki that they had yet to truly succeed. 

Loki decided to take a chance as the giant's eyes fell on him once more. If the Fire Spirit could hear it... He realized that the image of the Hulk was familiar, had seen it in the frosty silhouette forest that had been created in the castle's courtyard. Taking a breath, the prince began singing the now familiar melody softly.

Tony gaped as the song reached his ears, head snapping towards the dark haired Aesir at the reminder that Loki really did hear it like he did. It was a crazy enough plan that it might just work. Tony had to say that he liked the kid's style. He dropped to his feet beside the prince, pulling his flames back under his skin to keep the large snowflakes from melting. While Tony’d never been one for singing, he decided to give it a shot… after all, something inside of him just told him it was right. As he sang the song with Loki the smile that formed on his face grew wider.

The giant fell to its knees as it listened to the two voices intertwine, then, to their combined shock the giant hummed the melody back. A deep rumbling bass that all that heard could feel in their bones. 

As it ended, a deep groaning of rock grinding together sounded. Then in the space between one heartbeat and the next, the giant seemed to fall apart on itself. Loki whispering with a raised brow as he watched the head of it roll away with a loud crash, "Was that.... supposed to happen?"

Tony shook his head slowly, eyes wide as he started to creep forward while whispering. "He usually just falls sleep again." He raised his voice then, nervousness bleeding through despite the grin he tried to keep on his face as he picked his way through the mess of scattered now _in_ animate stones. "Hulk? Uh, Earth?"

Curious about what might be the cause of this newest abnormality, Loki too began to follow the fire spirit. Still cautious where he put each foot until they both stood before the boulder that had made up the giant's torso. Despite the spirit's growl of warning, Loki extended his hand out unable to help his curiosity, his fingers just brushing the rough rock. 

A loud crack had them both jerking back. Tony muttered as he pressed a hand against the prince’s chest to push Loki behind him unthinkingly, “That doesn’t seem right.”

The source of the sound became apparent as the massive rock began splitting in half, pieces falling to the side to reveal... a much smaller disheveled man inside who was blinking at them owlishly with a confused and tired expression.

Quickly, Loki cataloged the man’s appearance. The first thing of note was his size, standing at least four heads taller than Loki and the Fire Spirit who was already taller than the prince. While Loki was never the most bulky among his people, he had always enjoyed his height. Had always been tall for his age. Now he felt… small in a new way. 

Pursing his lips, Loki focused on other details about the stranger, skin pale with a grey tone that made him look to be covered in dust or clay dirt. Short dark hair that curled like gnarled roots. A long green tunic shirt that under closer inspection looked to be made from moss and dark trousers. Only feet, hands, and neck up bare for them to see. 

Despite the man’s size, he seemed…. Demure. He was scrunching himself up as much as his massive frame and the boulder he sat inside would allow. Not overly muscular and Loki could tell this was no warrior from how he held himself. But the mage knew to still be wary by the clever, analyzing way green eyes flickered over them both. Looking for both threats, answers, and an escape route no doubt.

It was what Loki himself would have done.

Tony stared, memories were glowing like embers in his mind, but not catching. He glanced at Loki, but of course he was even more in the dark than himself, and then the other. Finally asking, "Who the heck are you?"

Tony could feel Loki's glare on his back.

"Uh, Bruce Banner, you're..." The curly haired man frowned as he slowly pulled himself out of the boulder, revealing the inside to be covered in bright green crystals, like a great geode. "Anthony Stark. _Tony,_ you really don't recognize me?!"

Tony tipped his head far back to be able to meet _Bruce’s_ eyes, then let out a laugh as loud as the roar of a bonfire’s inferno, "Bruce!" Fire upon the bottom of Tony’s feet gave him the boost he needed to launch himself at the giant. Arms wrapping around Bruce’s neck while ankles hooked around his waist as he clung to the other tighter than a barnacle. "Are you really-... You're no longer a giant, well I mean compared to us, or more ironically _me_ , you still are! But relatively, not a rock giant!"

Tony hadn’t lost everyone he cared for in the past after all.

The man startled at the announcement and embrace, looking around over Stark's shoulder slowly at the stones around him. Asking in disbelief, "Thi-This was me? The last thing I remember was-" Bruce's lips moved, but no sound came forth making him jerk in the other's hold.

Loki sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Joy. Another spirit _calmed,_ but they cannot offer me clear clues about the past either it seems."

Tony let go of Bruce, dropping the few feet back to the ground without flinching as he rounded on Loki. Grin on his face as he spoke, because how could he not be elated by having his research and inventing buddy back?! "We should get moving then. Now that Bruce is back, we can keep heading north."

"Keep going north? Tony, I don't understand, what's going on? Why couldn't I talk?" Bruce asked, the concern in his voice growing as he looked at the destruction around him that he assumed he had caused. Then he glanced back at the unfamiliar young man in front of him, "Who's this kid?"

Now Tony was tempted to frown, having to choose his words carefully, remembering Bruce’s temper all too well, "He’s something different. North is where the voices are held. Whatever has just stolen your words. What has this guy here with us, a prince." He scoffed at the title, talking as quick as a wildfire, "You should go with us if you have questions. We can't answer them, only the north has answers. I can _feel_ it, you can too, right?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at _Stark,_ picking up what he could say but didn't. Loki was not bound by this curse, he could provide some of the answers the disoriented man wanted. Yet the Fire Spirit was making it seem like Loki couldn't and that Bruce's only choice was to follow them. The comment about his age made Loki bristle, he might be young, younger than Thor, but he had held his own against both of the spirits and led Asgard into an era of continued peace and prosperity… until recently that is. 

"A prince? Prince of what?" Bruce asked, looking more befuddled than ever now. 

"A place that will no longer exist unless we find answers. My name is Loki.” Loki answered, nodding his head to the man in greeting, his frustration was no excuse for bad manners. His mother would never have stood for it. He looked back towards Stark then, "What of my brother?"

Right, the idiot that almost ruined everything, Tony grumbled as he realized that Loki had invisible tethers attached to him, "He’s probably in the village gathering an army. All the more reason for us to leave." 

Tony turned and started back towards the forest hoping to unconsciously force Loki into following as he asked Bruce. "How much do you remember?"

"Well, we were- it was the day of the Autumn Equinox. The day of the ceremony to decide who-" The words were stolen from Bruce again and the man growled in frustration, pebbles beginning to roll towards him as a vein pulsed across his brow. He took a long calming breath as both Loki and Tony stepped away from him, the rocks stopping their impromptu journeys. "I got it, but it was after _you know what_ by _you know who,_ then I remember nothing." 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned, "How insightful for me.” The prince planted his feet then, trying the Fire Spirit’s name for the first time on his tongue, “Stark, I cannot simply leave my brother without a word. I've almost died _twice_ now; I do not know if the next time I will be so lucky. First, you almost char me and then I am almost smashed. I believe I am noticing a pattern." He took a sarcastically wistful tone towards the end of his speech.

Tony gritted his teeth, the sight of which he noticed made the prince tense. Monster, that was probably how Loki saw him. Yet, Loki had still put himself at risk to fight by Tony’s side. Perhaps it was mainly to get answers and to protect the humans, but it was still something that the Aesir had chosen to do _with_ Tony. Even now, Loki was not fleeing or rejecting either Bruce or Tony’s company. Only parting because Loki felt he had an obligation to. 

Such a strange creature that Asgard had produced. It was such a tempting idea for Tony to just wrap his arms around the prince and carry him off so they could continue the journey unimpeded. Despite their short time of interaction… Tony knew that the prince would fight tooth and nail against him every step of the way if force was used. There was nothing for it if Tony wanted this to go as peacefully as possible. 

"If you wish to go off and tell him, then do so, but we’re going. I need my answers." Tony sighed, pinching his lips together as he added sarcastically. "Perhaps you can tell him to try not to muck anything else up."

Loki frowned back at the other, but knew from what he had just seen that bringing Thor would be a mistake. A risk to everyone's safety as the Aesir were so hated inside of Myrkviðr. Taking a breath, Loki finally muttered while walking towards the village, "I will return shortly."

Tony watched him leave, huffing before he looked back at Bruce, then the mist covered sky, the ground, the brush around them, and scuffed his foot on the ground before groaning. He lifted himself up into the air so he could grip his friend’s shoulders. Turning Bruce bodily in the direction that Loki had gone, he pushed the larger man forward so they could walk the same direction as him. "Dammit, I need to know who he really is."

“So we’re following him?” Bruce asked as he was guided forward. 

“No, no, nooo, we are _not_ following him. We’re just, ya know, reducing the distance Loki has to walk to meet back up with us.” Tony answered innocently. 

“Right. Completely different, my mistake.” Bruce sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I really hope you all are enjoying the fic with each new step.  
> A new addition to the journey has been added, but who or what will show up next?  
> I'd love to hear what your favorite line in each chapter is, what is most memorable? It's something I'm always so curious about. 
> 
> So in this story, you can think that we have Thor 1 Loki and Thor currently. How will they change or progress, at what costs will it come?  
> Your comments really do make my day, so please tell me your thoughts!


	6. Cracking

Thor was rousing the Einherjar into collecting weapons as he talked of the giant rock and fire that held Loki. His voice booming towards the heavens and threatening Loki with a migraine, "We go! Finally we can put a stop to these spirits!"

Honestly, Loki was not surprised by what he saw and heard as he reentered the village, the humans were watching from a distance. Clearly not eager to get involved despite the meeting taking place in the middle of their home. Thor would not be able to sway them to join, Loki knew this, their faith was based on nature, it went against all their being to be asked to fight it the way that Thor was suggesting. 

The Aesir that had regrouped held their weapons, yet they looked more eager to simply fight than to rescue Loki himself. Well, Loki was about to save them from that futile search for glory. After summoning his helm and armor around himself once more Loki made his presence known as he stepped from behind a hut, "Peace, Thor. I am not in need of rescuing."

In an instant Thor rushed to his side, dirt stained his armor and a few scratches were upon his face from when Loki had tackled him to the earth so he wasn’t squashed by the giant. Other than that, Thor showed no sign of injury. The blond’s blue eyes were raking over him obviously checking for the same. When he found that Loki was relatively uninjured, Thor let his displeasure be known. Ah, Loki realized that Thor's pride had taken the most damage after all. 

"You seem hale. Still, I feel that it would have been far safer if I had been able to join you in your fight, brother. It's not safe to trust these spirits."

Loki withheld the urge to growl at Thor questioning his judgement. It was Thor that had mucked things up when they had managed to calm Bruce the first time. Or was it the Hulk? What was a question that he needed to ask the man later. 

"The spirits are our only lead, I know you do not believe it is wise... but-” Loki argued.

“It is not wise, remember the goal is to find the voices, the truth, and to get us home.” Thor interrupted bluntly, arms crossing over his chest with a scowl, “From what I have seen and heard the spirits are only a threat and nuisance. They are on par with the monsters we were told of in tales. We will continue on without them, we only need you to keep leading us with the sound of the call.” 

“You’re not listening-,” Loki tried, but his brother was already turning away from him. 

Thor began barking out orders to the Einherjar telling them to prepare to travel, the Aesir following the orders without hesitation now, “At first light, we depart, gather the supplies you need, sharpen your blades. We will carve our way north if we have to.” 

_“Listen to me!”_ Loki shouted, ice spreading out from where he stood, becoming jagged spikes to represent his anger. The warriors and humans gasped, slinking back further, but Loki was not going to be pushed aside any longer. “Thor, this isn’t the right way to go about this.”

“Do not question my judgement, I am your _king.”_ Thor rounded on him angrily, but his eyes were widening in both shock at Loki’s disobedience and slight fear of what it might mean. Loki had never questioned Thor like this before. Was this a sign of some kind? That the spirits were already influencing his little brother? The display of ice gleamed with a sharpness that promised it could skewer a man clean through... was more than a little alarming. 

“Are you? You who have passed all your tedious duties to me for years and refuse to act like a king unless it is to obtain something you desire?” Loki rebuked sharply, frustration clear as ice crept across his skin. He tried to hold it in, not wishing to accidentally hurt anyone. It was increasingly difficult to do so however. 

“I am the elder, I have faced and triumphed in more battles for life and death. I have led warriors thrice my age and brought victory against many foul creatures.” Thor growled, standing toe to toe with the raven. The horns of Loki’s helmet almost brushed his forehead. Anger ruling Thor and he knew Loki would not use his power against him, never had. 

“With brute strength and blood unnecessarily shed.” Loki snapped back, “Not every damned problem can be solved with a strike of a hammer, contrary to what you believe, Thor.”

And oh by the Norns Thor seemed to have a counter for everything now, a justification for his actions, as the blond's lips twitched into a suppressed smirk, “You cannot argue with the results, I have expanded our borders and brought peace.” 

“Peace that I had to negotiate and maintain through politics and deals with the Thing!” he snapped back, frost coating the entirety of his armor now, “You might know the number of soldiers at your beck and call, but do you know the details of the hundreds of contracts that have been tied to the crown?”

“You are more learned and clever with words, brother. But it is my duty to protect and lead you.” Thor wondered if he had not at least done that in Loki’s eyes. 

“Not in matters such as this, not in matters of _magic_.” Loki pointed out, not wishing to argue on the other points for the moment. They would have most likely been a useless venture with how thick-headed Thor seemed determined to be.

“ _‘Matters of magic’_ ,” Thor scoffed, in the past he and his parents had let Loki study magic with the limited amount of tomes they owned in peace. They left the young mage alone with his studies and experiments uninterrupted for days on end. The only pauses being when Loki was forced to eat by either Frigga or the servants. Thor could not afford to leave Loki to his own devices now, not with the danger that Freya had warned.

“We do not have time for fatuous ventures of trying to understand or study it, Loki. We must focus on achieving what needs to be done.” 

“Why can they not be one and the same?” Loki demanded, his mother had taught him that all of magic was built on _understanding._ Without it the working could not be done or, inversely, stopped. Mother and the other Vanir had always told Loki that a wielder of seiðr was most powerful when they truly understood and accepted themselves fully. 

“We cannot trust these spirits, beings of magic, to have our interests at heart. They do not have their own big enough for more than their most basic desires.” Thor’s voice was a low rumble, not the roar that he wished as he was aware of who might be watching. 

“You do not have to trust them, Thor. You need only to trust _me,_ ” Loki stressed, trying not to flinch at his brother’s claim. Was Loki himself not so different from the spirits? His ice and magic was so tightly intertwined with his own being, “I feel that the spirits and I need each other to unravel this mystery."

The brothers glared for several beats of silence as all around them held their breaths. 

Loki daring Thor silently to say he didn’t trust him and Thor’s thoughts were bouncing around his skull frantically for what _wouldn’t_ serve as a verbal deathtrap. Of crafting those, Loki was true to his title of Silver Tongue. Unfortunately, there was also sense in what Loki was saying, there was no doubt in that. Thor did not understand magic, but...

Loki knew that it was not fair to prevent Thor from aiding in the attempt to find answers to save their home. There had to be a line drawn though, otherwise they would lose the spirits' help and guidance completely. His teeth worried his bottom lip in thought before he decided on a course of action. Loki glanced towards the gathered Einherjar, while speaking, "Choose a few of them to accompany you, brother. Then follow me and the spirits from a distance.”

“A distance?” Thor repeated with a deeper scowl. 

“The Earth Spirit, he is a _berserker,_ you saw how he reacted to your presence, Aesir presence." Loki explained, trying to keep his tone flat and calm to not incite the argument once more.

“Do not forget that you are Aesir too, brother.” Thor growled, before storming away to collect the weapons and talk to the Einherjar about who would be staying back or accompanying him. They must be done wasting time and breath. No matter what Thor would follow Loki, he needed to be with his brother. This forest, Myrkviðr, must be twisting his brother’s mind. The sooner they could leave, the better.

With a huff Loki watched the other stomp away, deciding not to respond to Thor's comment. It seemed that, for once, his un-Aesir characteristics were in his favor. He had long grown used to people taking a double glance at him when they spotted him for the first time. So different was he from other male Aesir and the members of the royal family.

Loki’s differences were nothing new, just like Thor’s tantrum when things did not go his way. What changed was Loki’s reaction to it. Standing his ground instead of pandering to Thor’s wishes to avoid a fight or attention from others. 

Loki found himself not regretting it either as he turned away, swiping his hands out sharply to reduce the icy spikes he had made into frost before moving to speak shortly with the humans.

Rogers stepped up quickly for explanation as to what had happened. The blond fretted at Loki's decision to travel with the two spirits that had been threatening his people for so long. Conversely Darcy wished him well with a shrug as she pushed her leader off to assure their village that it wasn't about to be either burned to ash or buried under earth. 

The prince's lips quirked at the interaction and how some of the children peeked their heads out of huts to give a small wave goodbye to him. He was not surprised to see that Thor had chosen the Valkyrie and Heimdal to stay by his side when the elder returned. Still, for good measure, Loki warned the trio when they stood before him as he took in Thor’s petulant expression, "You all will follow at a distance, the Fire Spirit might tolerate your presence, but the Earth Spirit becomes unstable at the sight of Aesir."

“A moment, please,” A voice interrupted, causing the brothers to turn away from their tense staring at each other. It was the woman, Jane Foster, standing to the side. “Before you go, there’s something I want to show you.” 

Curious Loki of course followed, ignoring Thor’s grumbles about their time being short. The woman led them into one of the larger huts, Thor entering more reluctantly than himself. Upon the furthest walls was an imposingly large ancient looking tapestry. In the center of which stood the image of a tree, its branches and roots were stretching out to the very edges of the fabric like it was trying to reach past them and into the ground. “This tapestry and pattern has been passed down through generations. It is said to show the truth of this world, but it too has been affected by the curse.” 

“The curse has influenced mundane objects as well?” Loki asked, stepping closer to examine the elaborate embroidery closer, yet not touching. He was entranced, but knew this was an item that demanded respect according to the values of their temporary hosts. 

“Only this one as far as I’ve found.” Jane explained, gesturing to the rusted torch bearings on the walls. “You’ve seen the sorry state of some of our and the Einherjar’s weapons, armor, and some of the items in the village. They haven’t escaped the wear of the centuries.” 

Loki closed his eyes, hand held over the fabric as he focused, felt a gentle brush of silk threads over his fingers despite him not touching it. Speaking as he looked back at Jane with awe, “It’s been woven with magic, but even so. If hundreds of years have passed it should have disintegrated by now.” 

“But it hasn’t.” Jane agreed, before she stepped forward to point first at the corners of the tapestry, “From what you have said about the attack on Asgard, you know there are four elements. Four spirits, as you can see represented by-”

“Runes, old fashioned ones like those on the ice crystals.” Loki finished, gesturing to each in turn for Thor’s sake, “Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. I’ve encountered three of the spirits so far.” 

“Three?” Jane asked, brow pinching in confusion. 

“Air, but only its voice. We heard it _outside_ of Myrkviðr.” Thor grumbled, clearly still unhappy and petulantly reluctant to engage in any topic that dealt with magic or spirits. 

Jane nodded her head as she mused, "I suppose Air would be the most difficult to contain and most far reaching of the elements. Perhaps it is able to at least partly slip in and out of the forest." 

Thor hummed, "If it is able to leave then there must be a way for us as well."

"Perhaps," Loki mused, though he doubted anything physical could get out of the mist with force. 

“Well, it's something to think over. Now, look here on the trunk of the tree, the memory has been stolen from us, but we all remember that there was once something here.” Jane emphasized, frustration and wonder bleeding into her tone, “It is something important, a spell, a spirit, an oath? We don’t know for certain what it is, only that it is said to be a bridge between us and the magic of nature. Some say they heard it call out the day the forest fell.”

"If it is a fifth spirit... could that be who is calling me? I hear multiple voices, what could this mean?" Loki asked, eyes tracing the spot that Jane indicated.

The woman looked as fascinated by the idea as Loki. Taking a closer look at the tapestry Loki guessed it to be a great ash tree if he had to name the species. “This design, I feel like I have seen it before. What do you call it, do you remember that?”

“ _Yggdrasil_ ,” Steve answered as he stepped into the hut as well with Darcy by his side, who offered cheerily, “It’s got this lovely poem that goes with it. Wanna hear it?” 

“Of course.” “That’s not necessary.” The brothers spoke at the same time, exchanging glances before Loki pointed out, “We’d be fools to turn away any clues, please tell us, Darcy.” 

“My pleasure, Steve, Jane?” The dark haired woman asked, getting a nod from the two, the humans hummed to harmonize before singing softly: 

_At the edge of the world, past the sea_

_There’s a world tree that connects everything_

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in its branches all is found_

_In her roots, deep and true_

_Lay the answers and a path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you’ll be buried in the ground_

_Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the roots and branches know?_

_At the edge of the world, past the sea_

_There’s a lover full of memory_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_When all is lost, then all is found_

“Why must poetry always be so morbid and cryptic?” Thor grunted once the last note was finished. 

“I always found that quality rather charming.” Loki countered, while he believed it, Loki was also being contrite to annoy his brother. It was a _riveting_ feeling.

Thor sent a scathing look at him, before moving from the hut while calling over his shoulder. "We should go."

Loki nodded with a sigh, thanking the humans once more as they handed both brothers some food and supplies for their journey. Loki could see the hope in their eyes. A desperate wish for them to somehow lift the curse. The faith they were willing to put into complete strangers was shocking. He reminded himself that they were not so different from the Aesir and Vanir, if the positions were switched would they not act the same… 

Well not entirely, there were many hard-headed fools that would demand to accompany or lead the charge instead of leaving it to those better equipped. The thought had Loki’s lips quirking in amusement at the images his mind created, of Aesir dressed in their underclothes or bucknaked rushing into the forest with war cries. 

There was a hand on Loki’s shoulder, jerking him out of his musings. Head turning to see Thor looking at him with a critical, but worried expression. “Remember the goal, Loki. Find the source of the voices, discover the past, fix the problem and return home.”

“And if we can’t?” Loki inquired while raising a brow, “solve the issue that is.” 

Freya’s words came back to Thor and he sighed heavily, squeezing his brother’s shoulder as their eyes locked, “We do the next right thing.” 

“For Asgard.” Loki answered quietly, knowing that was what his brother meant. 

“You told me to take my duties more seriously and I am, we are only a small force in this forest.” Thor reminded him grimly. 

“We must do what we can.” Loki kept his tone agreeable and pleasant to what his brother said, but Loki wasn’t one to let things truly be. For now though, he said no more. 

Knowing that they might not be able to be in close contact for some time, Loki created some never melting ice for Thor to carry to keep the preserves fresh. 

He made one more item for his brother, a box made of ice filled with snowflakes the size of a coin. Loki explained that he had developed them to carry and receive messages from himself. It was a spell that Loki had slaved over for years, he had hoped to reveal it in a more happy time however. Had wanted to prove that his magic was more useful than just for pulling tricks. 

Thor blinked in amazement as he held one of snowflakes to the light. "This is very thoughtful. In quests and battles, this could very well turn the tide.” 

Loki wanted to preen at the praise and explain the magic behind it, but it was cut off as the other Aesir approached. Their armor clacking caused Thor to turn to them while continuing to speak to Loki, “We will let you leave first, I'll be right behind you out of sight." 

Stiffly the Einherjar, both those staying behind and Heimdal with the Valkyrie saluted Loki. It was a reminder to the prince of his status and what Loki must hold himself to. How easily it had been to forget without Asgard's colors in constant sight. 

Woodenly, Loki nodded to them, saying his goodbyes to the humans and letting out a muted yelp as Darcy pulled him into a hug. Going stiff as a board and hearing Thor snickering behind him. Still, Loki relaxed soon enough. Returning the embrace shortly and not seeing the look of shock on his brother, the Aesir, or anyone else's face before he set off into the forest. Trusting his instincts to take him back towards the spirits. He wasn't surprised to find that they hadn't stayed put. 

________________

Bruce’s thoughts were in a whirl as they followed the supposed prince at a distance despite his request to stay where they were. The forest didn’t look like it had changed much around them, but it _felt_ different. Stagnant and melancholy, an invisible pressure that surrounded him threatening to suffocate. Underlying it all, there was energy that he felt in the earth through his bare feet, it was calling for him to press on. A sense of desperate hope. 

Their surroundings were so quiet, unnatural from the place Bruce had thought he knew. No animals or insects, it made the hairs across his body stand on end. He couldn't stand it, so he spoke, he was done waiting for his own answers, "I don’t recognize this Loki." Bruce's tone became sterner as he looked at his friend, "I have a feeling it's been more than a handful hours since the ceremony, Tony."

Tony side-eyed him, which made Bruce’s suspicions grow more. The shorter man licked his lips before he patted a hand on his shoulder gently, "Bruce. I haven't talked to you in years. _Many years."_

Bruce stopped, hands clenching into fist by his sides as he asked slowly, "Years, huh? How many?" When the other did not answer immediately, Bruce shouted, a roaring quality to his voice now, "How many damn years, Tony?!"

The Fire Spirit swallowed, lifting his hands up towards Bruce in a pacifying gesture as the ground trembled slightly under his feet. Well, it probably wouldn’t do much good, there was no gentle way to break news such as this. Being blunt was something that Tony was good at, which was... unfortunate at times, "500 years, okay? You've been like that for 500 years."

"Fi-Five... Five hundred," Bruce repeated, swaying slightly on his feet. He could feel how his eyes were trying to change. The world becoming tinged with a bright green, difficult but Bruce gritted his teeth against the desire to rage. Trying to reason with himself aloud as he held his head in his hands, "It's _fine,_ that’s like a drop of rain in the ocean, not such a significant amount of time for the -" His tongue stilled. 

Only silence as Bruce tried to work his jaw, yet nothing came out. He stared at his friend in shock, as he whispered, "Tony... Why can I not speak my own race's name?" His brows furrowed then, voice becoming further strained, "Why can I not remember _your_ race?”

Sighing Tony felt his way through what he could say. "It’s the curse of the fog. It’s why we must join this frost stranger in going north for answers. It’s stolen memories, sealed away certain knowledge, taken _people. A_ ll of this happened the instant the forest fell on that day. The last day you were... you."

Bruce growled to himself, shaking his head as he tried to say phrases or information. Through this clever method he found his own answers about what had happened. When Bruce asked about his people, he only got a shake of Tony’s head. It was only Tony’s equal look of grief that stopped Bruce from going berserk. That expression told Bruce that Tony’s people had suffered the same fate. While Bruce was languishing over this news he just learned, Tony had already been doing so for 500 years… alone. 

Taking a slow breath, Bruce asked, “Who’s left?” 

“Humans, Aesir, and the Vanir apparently.” Tony answered through clenched teeth, all the others were gone. Tony wasn’t even sure anymore how many others there had been. Only remembered a few faces clearly of his own species: Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and the kid. 

Goddamn, the _kid._ Tony wasn’t sure what had happened, if they were cut down or only snatched out of existence by the curse. Tony had not found a trace of any of them in the forest over the centuries. He feared the day they might completely fade from his memory, the last link that they had been real to begin with. 

It wasn’t because he was lonely that Tony was being clingy. NO, of course not, he was being the correct amount of touchy with also wanting to keep an eye on the one other person with wit and a sense of humor Tony had encountered in so long. 

Tony edged further into the forest, wanting them to start walking once more, again just to make things easier on Loki’s end. 

Bruce was still hunting for information, though partly it might have been that he did not want the silence to give him the opportunity to mull of the loss of his people and old life, "Why do you call him a stranger, what connects him with us?"

So many questions, even more that he couldn't fucking answer. Tony'd been searching for them himself for so long. A tired hum was Tony’s first answer before he continued, "He hears the song. Yet he is not from here."

"From outside of Myrkviðr you mean." Bruce summarized, brows pinching as he asked, "What is he then?"

Tony frowned as shook his head. "I don't know. He controls ice and makes snow. Controls magic in a way I’ve never seen… or can remember seeing at least. I- he is with others but does not look like any of them. He’s truly confusing." And was Tony _not_ supposed to investigate a mystery put in front of him? Really? Had the Norns met him?

"But you trust him." Bruce supplied, he knew that trust was something hard to earn with Tony. The Fire Spirit usually kept everyone more than a boulders width away from him even with a smile plastered on his face.

Tony took a moment, before he nodded, surprised himself as how easily the answer came. "Yeah, I trust him."

Bruce sighed, it seemed that there was no other option anyway, "Alright, if you trust him, then I will as well.... Even if he is connected with the Aesir." He chuckled at the shocked expression on his friend's face, "You're not as subtle as you think you are, Tony. The fact that you are so carefully avoiding saying whether or not he is, instead of ranting about their kind, tells me the answer." 

Tony shook his head, lips pursing as he crossed his arms in a pout. "I’m still not sure about _that._ He’s with them yet- he’s different. I think there’s more going on than what meets the eye."

"Well your eyes have been open longer than mine at least," Bruce sighed, turning his head as he could feel the approaching footsteps over the earth despite them being almost silent.

Tony turned with a smile plastered on that actually didn’t feel too fake for the first time in so long, "Loki, are you _quite_ ready now? It’ll be a loooong walk." He circled the other once he was fully free of the brush, gaze taking in every detail of the younger man to see if there was something he’d missed before. Nothing new was discovered other than the sour look Loki wore, which wasn’t a surprise for Tony as he had kept one eye looking through the flames of the village when the other had parted from them. 

"Yes, my brother and a few others will follow at a distance behind us." There was a look of extreme displeasure upon both of their faces. Surprisingly, Loki felt that it was better to be bluntly honest as he reminded them, "He wants to help find the truth and save our kingdom as much as I." 

The desires behind and lengths the brothers would each go for it though, Loki knew were different. Still he tried to ease his sudden, strange, and unexpected companions, "Thor has agreed to stay out of sight and far behind. He'll only approach if he believes there to be danger."

Tony sighed softly and took a glance up to the forest behind Loki and then to Bruce before looking to Loki once again. "If he attacks we won't hesitate to use our powers against it."

"Then understand that you cannot expect me to stand aside if I believe he needs defending." Loki answered sounding exhausted as he remembered the arguments he had had with his brother. The tension he had to navigate between those unfamiliar Aesir, his brother, and the humans he'd left behind.

It reminded him of his position, his title that he had to carry. 

Loki straightened his back, hands folding behind him as he inclined his head regally to the two. "So to the north?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I really hope you all are enjoying the fic with each new step.  
> Well, they are all on the road again, but what will happen next?
> 
> I'd love to hear what your favorite line in each chapter is, what is most memorable?   
> It's something I'm always so curious about.  
> So please leave a comment, it lifts my spirits in these really... difficult times.


	7. Slipping

As they started the walk north, Tony found himself continually glancing at Loki. It rubbed him wrong the way the walls had risen around the prince once more. In previous conversations Loki seemed unable to keep his wit to himself, much like Tony. Now though, Loki was tense and silent. 

The embers in his blood rubbed together with Tony’s frustration, causing him to finally speak, even though it came out as a tease. It was how he had always dealt with uncomfortable situations, cracking a joke. "Why not loosen your arms a bit, Snowflake? We’re not in a palace."

Internally Loki scorned the words, shaking his head minutely as his fingers gripped the elbows of his opposite arms, which he kept behind his back, tighter. 

The circlet on his brow said that he was a prince, it was not something he could shed despite the location and activity, was it? Though it suddenly felt very heavy under the two spirits' eyes. Trying to dismiss where his thoughts tried to wander, Loki answered shortly, "I am fine, Stark, let us just continue on."

It was lucky that the Aesir did not need to sleep as much as some creatures did. Now the dawn was starting to rise, the mist covering the sky was tinted with soft colors.

“Call me, Tony.” Tony offered as he rolled his eyes as they walked on, sighing as he linked his own hands behind his head, "You know they can’t see you. You don’t even belong with them, if anything you belong with us."

"Anthony then, and with  _ you?" _ Loki asked, startled by the claim, before composing himself just as quickly, "What gave you that preposterous idea? I do not mean to insult you, but I've been raised to fill a role and to fulfill a duty where I come from."

Tony wrinkled his nose at the name but let it drop for now, knowing that Loki was either trying to get under his skin or keep a metaphorical distance between them. He also knew he was toeing a line, but was so curious about how far he could press as he countered. "You have an elder brother, that role should be his to do. Perhaps once we find answers, your mind will… ya know, change. Like the seasons, there’s always change. Or I guess, should be.”

Loki eyed the spirit, wondering if the other had been eavesdropping on the conversation he had had with his brother. Though he knew that the argument hadn't exactly been quiet. "My kingdom needs me, I cannot simply cut my ties with them after this misadventure." 

"Why not?" Bruce asked, shrugging under the confused and annoyed expression the raven sent him, "You didn't exactly look overjoyed in their company or to return to it." 

"You _ were _ listening then." Loki quipped, trying to hide his curiosity on how they might have done it. 

Bruce chuckled while scratching the back of his head sheepishly at being caught, little pieces of moss flicking off his skin and creating small growths of foliage at his feet. "The Earth hears everything, the fire can see through extensions of itself. When together we can put together a pretty complete picture."

Tony nodded as they walked, humming as he looked back at Loki. "Com’on, you belong here, there's something about you, but I can tell. Your powers, your spirit, it shares a kindredship with creatures of magic… like us. I know you’re  _ a part _ of us. That you’re more like us than them."

"I'm like a foul mannered bonfire and a pile of rocks, wonderful." Loki muttered, the words were biting, but the way he was trying to withhold a smile was telling. Bruce snorted tapping the much shorter man on the head, "A  _ pile of rocks _ can have more personality than some of the Aesir in my experience, kid." 

"Not saying that they did." Loki answered with a muffled burst of mirth that came out as more of a snort.

Tony laughed with them as they continued to walk smiling at Bruce with a nod as Loki seemed to lighten up a bit more. He was determined to keep feeding tinder into that little fire to melt the prince’ defenses. 

The hours passed, the further they traveled the more sparsely the trees were placed. Loki found himself constantly teetering on an uncomfortable edge of wanting to make conversation with the spirits and keeping quiet. These were two elemental creatures that could perhaps teach him more about magic than Loki had ever fathomed before. Anthony had been right about that elem-part of himself at least. Yet there was no need for him to make tighter ties with these two when they may go their separate ways when the curse was lifted. 

In addition to this, Loki knew that the damage they had wrought in the past did not endear them to anyone outside of perhaps Loki who had witnessed their calming. 

As time passed however, Loki's shell of ice was gradually cracked as Bruce, whom seemed quiet by nature, kept the conversation going between them all. Stilted as it was at times when Bruce and Anthony found their words stolen. It was frustrating to just hear the cut off, Loki could only imagine how it felt to be muted. Something he would not wish upon even the most aggravating members of the Thing. 

Well… perhaps some of them Loki would like to silence for a meeting or two. 

Anthony, Loki discovered quickly, was one to never stay still, often flaming up and flying through the air with acrobatic tricks while still actively engaging in the conversation. Tried time and again to tempt Loki into playing with his magic with him.

“Come on, brat. Take that stick out of your ass. Just let it go!” Tony called with a grin, taking to the air and zipping around the pair. The hot air he created ruffling their clothes. 

“I cannot, misfortune seems to follow when I let my magic run free.” Loki sighed, trying to wave off the other’s teasing invitation. He had been shocked by, but then found himself fighting back a grin at the other’s crass language. 

“Oh come on, you can’t hurt us!”

Loki raised a brow.

“Okay, you can’t hurt us without a lot of conscious effort.”

Loki’s other brow joined the first. 

Tony scoffed as he moved to drift in the air before Loki. "You seemed to have controlled it well enough with the Hulk. Come on, just give it a shot. Pleeease? One little snowflake?"

"I have control of it, but I must have complete focus. I try to stop myself from using it too frivolously when battle may soon come my way." Loki answered, keeping pace even as the other hovered in front of him. Anthony was not one to give up, crowding into his space as he floated before the prince. Huffing Loki lifted a hand, forefinger pressed to his thumb and made a flicking motion, a snowflake drifting out to hit the Fire Spirit on the nose, the flake hissing as it instantly became steam, "Happy?" 

Tony laughed, nodding as he lifted himself higher, "More, come on, make more. Let’s see what you can do! The more you use it the better." He grinned while dancing through the sky making small bursts of flames in his wake in the various colors often seen in a hearth: oranges, blues, reds, yellows, and white. Tony knew he’d always been  _ a bit  _ of a showoff, but it had been so long since he had someone to make a show  _ for _ .

"Come on, Loki! Bruce, you too!"

"He won't shut up until you do." Bruce pointed out as he let new shoots of grass spread from his feet while continuing onward. Saplings sprung to life and grew into towering trees that Tony weaved around gleefully. 

"He won't be silent if I do either." Loki muttered, amused that he already had the spirit pegged. He looked back towards the ridge, knowing his brother and his companions were probably there. Then back to the bursts of light and color that the fire was creating in the sky from Anthony's flames. Worrying his lip between his teeth before feeling the build up frost in his veins, it had steadily grown once the battle with the Hulk ended. Grown faster than ever before, it made his nerves vibrate with the desire to unleash it. 

Clenching his hands, Loki sighed, "It could go so wrong."

Bruce set a hand on the young man's shoulder, frowning deeper as he felt the other's skin under the leather jump at the contact. The Aesir were a warrior race and injury was common, but to flinch under a touch? He smoothed his expression when Loki turned to face him, "It'll be fine, I can bring plants to life and Tony can thaw anything."

Tony nodded. "We all have to learn, sometimes you gotta let go to learn how to better use it. Run before you crawl in my case." Tony wasn’t about to mention how he had basically melted half a mountain just yet. He was getting desperate to see the Loki from the battles again. When the prince was no longer worried about appearances but in the rush of using his power for survival and reacting,  _ sassing _ , without bounds. 

Loki thought about pointing out how his current method had allowed him to learn how to use his powers just fine so far, only a few minor... snow drifts and ruined rooms growing up. He could feel the magic of the spirits tugging at his own, trying to tempt it into play. Oh how badly Loki wished to let it, but had to constantly hold back on the reins as he would a wild stallion. 

How long would he be able to keep it at bay when it felt increasingly like a storm swirling inside of himself?

Perhaps they were right, what if he did need this? Loki glanced between them once more before opening his hands in front of himself. The snow he let flow from his hands glowed white much like that on the mountain tops in the distance. Despite being away from his kingdom and the people he knew, Loki had never felt further from isolation. 

Tony watched in fascination, urging. "Aw hel yeah, just like that!" He laughed as he followed the snow through the air. The hot air made the flakes quiver, but they were strong enough to not melt immediately. "Come on, Loki, stop fighting with it. It's a part of you, no one else can do this! Show me what you got!"

_ ‘It’ _ Loki was beginning to realize was a flurry as the flakes grew in size and volume, swirling up into the sky and creating changing patterns. He’d grown up being told to conceal, don’t feel. Never to let his guard down or let anyone see how tightly his emotions were tied with his ice, how destructive it could be when he felt any emotion too strongly, let it be anger or joy. 

How many times had Odin looked down on him to remind him to be the good prince Loki always had to be.

Norns knew how Loki tried. 

Not only did Bruce and Anthony know, they wanted to see more.... for Loki's own sake he realized. Not just for their own enjoyment or profit.

Tony grinned as he flew around the snow, having it hiss on his skin as he watched Loki's shoulders loosening up, words coming as an excited cry, "That all you got?!"

A grin started to crack across Loki's face as he began to run while directing his frost. It was funny how some distance and different perspectives from literally different species could make everything seem small. The fears that once controlled him, the stares that bore into his back… No longer could they get to Loki at all! There was no longer that overbearing feeling of having to measure what was right or wrong. 

No rules for Loki to obey, he was free! 

And it was time to see what Loki could do, finally test the limits and break through without fear of the repercussions with the two spirits watching him and able to counteract his frost if it went too far. 

Loki had watched the two having fun with their powers. The challenge in Anthony's eyes as he looked at him from above with that sharp tooth smile... the ice in Loki’s blood cried out in excitement. 

"If I'm no longer grounding my powers.... why do I have to stay on the ground?" Loki asked before picking up speed, flicking his hands before him to create plate sized snowflakes. Using them like a staircase to run through the air and  _ higher _ .

“Incredible.” Tony gaped at the sight, weaving through the larger flakes as Loki ran above him. He was beginning to realize that Loki wasn’t limited in ways that Tony was, the kid could make  _ physical _ constructs with his powers. They might not be as long lasting as Bruce’s, but they showed a creativity and fundamental understanding of practical design and architecture. 

Tony grinned as he watched in amazement as Loki created a whole staircase out of ice that the prince leaped too after the plate size snowflakes ran out. Tony realized belatedly that he almost literally  _ swooned _ under the stairs, while making sure not to burn the ice and hurt Loki. Calling cheekily even as he felt his face burning hotter, the flames there turned whiter. "That's quite a sense of style you got there!"

Loki grinned back, eyes flickering between the ice and the Fire Spirit before instructing as he summoned a larger flake he could stand on. "Fly under me." 

As soon as Anthony did so, Loki released a small stream of ice from one hand to keep the snowflake from melting as it was the close contact to Anthony’s flames before using the other hand to produce a flurry behind him, causing the flake he stood upon to rocket forward.

Tony laughed as he flew with Loki grinning madly as they went, his flames dancing around his body as he noticed the prince relaxing with his power. "How does it feel? Better than being in a stuffy old castle?"

When the words registered, Loki's focus faltered causing the streams of ice he created to stutter out and the large snowflake under him to rapidly melt. He tried to restore it, but his thoughts were whirling and he did not wish to strike Anthony on accident. It all happened too quickly with how close they already were. 

Loki fell on top of the spirit, felt the heat wash over him as they made contact. 

Tony made a noise of alarm, wrapping his arms around the smaller man on instinct while trying his best to calm his fires as he looked at Loki with more than a bit of shock. His and Loki’s momentum combined, which sent them in a tailspin through the air. After a few harrowing seconds Tony managed to right them. As soon as he did, he beelined them back to the ground. With surprising reluctance, Tony set him down and let go, afraid of what damage his fire might have caused, "Sorry, you alright there?”

Loki winced as he was set back on his feet, he hadn't been truly burned, but his skin felt overheated and shined a little red. It would heal soon enough though. If he had been wearing his metal adornments it would have been a different story. He could have possibly had some of his flesh roasted. 

Still Loki found himself feeling embarrassed more than anything, but also frustrated. Had he not just thought that he'd dropped the chains that held back his powers? Yet the reminder of his responsibilities and life that awaited him back in Asgard reduced him back to doubting each action he made. 

Magic was tied tightly with the mental state of the wielder, if the castor was experiencing turmoil the magic would follow suit.

Loki knew this well and he sighed as he muttered, cupping his hands to create a bowl for a few snowflakes that still fell from the sky from his dissolving platforms, "It is not your fault, I was the one doing something foolish that could have resulted in me breaking my neck." Hadn’t the maids said that to him so often growing up? They had never admonished Thor for doing something similar. 

Tony shook his head so rapidly he felt like it might come unscrewed as he spoke, putting his own hands under the other’s cold ones. He wasn’t going to let Loki think that way, "Oh, no, it was beautiful, Loki. Really amazing I've never seen anything so- beautiful."

_ Loki _ was beautiful, Tony managed to keep himself from saying. 

"It was nothing, I only reasoned that because cold air sunk while hot air rose that I could perpetually keep off and fly over the ground by the two forces constantly acting against each other. It made sense, but-" Loki paused as he took in the odd expression that had crossed Anthony's face, "What?"

Tony shook his head and kept grinning at him. He ignored the sight of Bruce rolling his eyes and sighing as he waited back for them. Loki was brilliant and the things they might be able to do together... if only the prince would give him a chance. 

Tony licked his lips forcing himself to speak instead of just smiling like a loon, "Nothing, it’s just- it was amazing. I didn’t even think of using elements of hot and cold in such a way. I’ve just always focused on earth and fire cause Bruce and I have always been like flint and steel. Ya know, we could do that again if we were both more in focus."

Loki cocked a brow at the offer that ended the geyser of words, a smile beginning to tug on his lips before he felt the press of metal upon his brow. He sighed, taking off the circlet and running over the jewels of it with his fingers. The older he had grown, the more  _ Loki _ was the one corralling others to stay on task and was scolded when he himself fell short, "Would it not be a waste? It would achieve nothing towards our current goal."

Tony leaned close, reaching out with one hand for the circlet, fingers twitching to snatch it so he could melt it and free Loki from its hold. Reshape it into something new, better. "Of course it achieves something. Perhaps for no one else, but it did for  _ you. _ Didn’t it? You had fun, you learned something new, you felt a fracture of what your power can do.” 

Loki was looking at him now, the surprise in his eyes was so disappointing and it fanned the flames of Tony’s own ire towards the Aesir race. How could they not appreciate Loki for what he was? “They don't understand, they’ll try and keep it in you instead of as a part of you. Or use it only for their gain. It's beautiful, not something to lock away."

"Tony." Bruce muttered with warning as he approached them. 

"You do not know how everyone treats me back on Asgard. Not all of them look down upon my magic, the Vanir and the children revel in it." Loki said sharply, his grip tightening on the circlet and drawing it further from Anthony's reach, closer to himself.

Tony nodded, backing off quickly though he didn’t want to, "Of course. We should keep moving." He brushed himself off trying to hide his disappointment as he looked to the forest. Still Tony was never able to leave things well enough alone. "I was merely saying how much more respect you would gain, how beautiful and genius your magic is."

"I..." Loki sighed softly, "I do not seek glory, that is for my brother. I  _ know _ that I will never truly be accepted by others of the court and Asgard for being so.... different. You do not need to point that out for me. That does  _ not _ mean I do not have a purpose there." 

Bruce frowned, while he had tried to dissuade the conversation before, believing that they could not decide Loki’s fate for him. If they did, they would be no better than those that Loki felt he had to serve and protect. 

Now, Bruce wasn't so sure that was the right decision. "It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more than us, Loki."

While Loki’s mouth opened to protest that assumption, nothing came out. Gritting his teeth he turned from the pair then, starting to walk away as the ground under his feet began to be coated with ice. The height of the ice increased with each step, lifting Loki further off the ground until he stood upon a pillar far above the forest. Still holding the circlet in his hand he looked to the side as Anthony rose up to hover near him after a few minutes.

“Hey, Snowflake,” Tony offered with a shrug not quite sure how to dive back in, just going with what felt right. Anything to get that miserable expression off the raven’s face. His tone turned softer, but not patronizing like Loki had probably been expecting. "Come on, once you have your answers you can decide then. For now, let's see you fly again." He grinned his fingers sparking with excitement as he extended his hand in invitation.

It was tempting and that first taste of freedom for his powers was still on Loki’s tongue, addicting. Through all of this experimentation and fooling around, they had continued forward towards the north. Their progress hadn't been significantly slowed as the snowflake ride had been faster than walking. 

"As long as Bruce has his own way to keep up." Loki finally acquiesced, as he set the circlet back upon his brow. Perhaps it weighed on him just slightly less now, like Anthony had said there was no rush for answers. For now maybe Loki could enjoy his time testing out who he really was as someone not holding back. 

With this new determination Loki created another large snowflake and stepped on top of it. Anthony grinned and nodded to the Earth Spirit below as he fired up his fists for Loki's snow to keep him in the air, grin bright as the now well risen sun. 

Bruce rolled his eyes at the two before he simply let the ground swallow him up, disappearing from sight. Though a line of new plant growth showed the path he was traveling under the ground. Loki actually snickered at the image that popped in his head of the Earth Spirit sprouting up with flowers sticking out of his head. Taking a breath before freeing the two beams of ice from his hands once more letting them both fly through the air. 

__________

Thor kept a spyglass tight in his fist as he trekked through the forest with Heimdall and Brunnhilde, otherwise known as the last Valkyrie. She was a hard woman to read, but having growing up with Loki, Thor could pick out hidden meanings. Even if Thor disregarded them for his own convenience, a habit he was beginning to regret as he remembered Loki’s outburst back in the village. 

What if Loki’s anger had hurt someone by accident? It would have… been Thor’s fault more than his brother’s. 

Had Odin and Frigga not warned Thor time and again that he must shield Loki? To protect him from the eyes and words of others that could trigger Loki’s ire along with his ice? Looking back, Thor could see how he had failed that promise for the past century. More than likely, before that even, as he had spent continually less time with his brother as Loki devoted himself to his studies while Thor… 

A bitter taste coated his tongue: trumped about Asgard on hunts, different beds, taverns, and quests of glory with his friends.

Before entering Myrkviðr, when was the last time they had spent an enjoyable, meaningful time alone together? Far too long, Thor decided. Once they returned, then he would do everything in his power to remedy that fact. He couldn’t let Loki drift away from him nor lose him like their parents. Thor wouldn’t allow it. They needed each other, a glance through the glass had Thor wondering if perhaps one of them needed one more than the other. 

He’d fix matters, even if he had to sit in boring meetings with the Thing to spend time with Loki. 

It was a morbid thought and a shudder tried to work itself down Thor’s spine at the idea of pouring over scrolls like Loki. Thor tried to distract himself, deciding to gather more information from Heimdal and Brunnhilde. 

“Can you tell me how it came to be that there are Aesir in this forest? Tell me all that you can of this curse and how it came to be. I know that the memories are stolen, but you must try.” Thor questioned, determined to have something to give to Loki to prove that he too could help save their home with ‘more than a hammer’. 

“I remember most of what happened before the forest fell, which makes what happened all the more confusing. The missing pieces....” Heimdal answered, golden eyes meeting the blond Aesir’s, “I can see Odin in your face, young one. I was once his personal guard when he was a youth. Though you obviously don’t remember it, I was there when you were born and for a time after.” 

“I’m sorry, I only know you from my history lessons and from a portrait in the castle.” Thor bowed his head uncomfortably as he continued, “I remember you being known for your sharp sight, a great warrior that could see far further than any other. That is all I know though. There is no record of the Einherjar or the Valkyries’ last stand being in the forest of a scarcely known fairytale.”

“Not surprising, perhaps memories were stolen from outside of this hel hole. Doesn’t matter, Asgard probably did what it always did when it lost, buried it.” Brunnhilde grumbled as she cut her way through a particularly thick patch of brush with her sword.

“You insult Asgard when you so fiercely defended it before the humans?” Thor asked, confused and feeling offended for his kingdom. 

“‘Course, I didn’t want to wake up with a dagger in my gut amongst the  _ fellows _ that I have left.” The woman growled, at Thor’s confused glance at the commander she continued, “Heimdal is fair and not blindly loyal or too frightened to face the truth. Probably why he was never promoted to Bor’s first. When the forest fell, the first commander of the Einherjar was killed in the ba-.”

Her voice was stolen, but Thor could guess the meaning. “Battle? There was a battle here in the forest between the Aesir and the humans?” 

“Not only humans, others.” Heimdal gritted out, obviously fighting the curse for the words. 

“Others,” Thor repeated, opening the spyglass and looking towards the trio, scanning over the Fire Spirit and then the transformed Earth Spirit that still towered over Loki. Realization struck him, as he whispered, “...Other  _ races _ . More than the Vanir, Aesir, and humans.”

A sound of pain escaped both of the Aesir behind him and made Thor himself wince in sympathy, these two were hardened warriors. Seen many battles and shed much blood both their own and of others. For them to be unable to hide their reaction… what the curse inflicted must be agonizing. Both physically and mentally. If he and Loki did not leave here soon, would they fall under it as well? 

Running a hand over his beard, Thor sighed, “Peace, I will not ask about them. Is there anything you can tell me of before? How did the Aesir even come to know of this place?” 

Heimdal took the reins to explain then, “King Bor wished to expand Asgard’s borders, he chose to explore the north first. Myrkviðr is vast, much larger than the entire kingdom. At first, we believed that the ‘others’ had been open to talks of peace despite how different the cores of our beliefs were. The king commissioned a great dam to be built in a show of friendship, so that the forest would grow stronger and that it would be easier for them to care for crops.”

“A gift?” Thor summarized following the direction Brunnhilde indicated with the spyglass, able to see the massive dam for himself. The vast amount of water it held back was staggering and then his eye followed the path it would follow if the unthinkable happened. “If the dam breaks… Asgard’s capital would be completely washed away. Why would my grandfather build something that could so easily end in catastrophe?” 

“Norns knows why, King Bor was never one to see the faults in his decisions, often ignored or punished any that disagreed.” the woman answered with obvious scorn in her voice. She blamed the late king for the loss of her comrades and the years trapped here. 

What she described Thor recognized as arrogance. Thor had often sought guidance from Loki and others, even if he chose not to listen once it was received. He did not wish to be like his grandfather if this was what was wrought. 

Loki’s consul suddenly became much more precious. 

“Perhaps what it was to achieve was more valuable or certain to him,” Heimdal answered with a frown. 

“So you do not know?” Thor asked, frowning deeper as something about all of this smelled as rotten as the turkey leg that Loki had hidden in Thor’s room when they were kids in retaliation for some ruined prank. 

“Either he did not tell us or we do not remember.” Heimdal shook his head, brow slightly creasing to finally show his agitation, “All I remember was that our force with King Bor and Prince Odin were invited to witness…. An event, ceremony, or a festival with the  _ others _ in Myrkviðr. With my great sight I was tasked with watching over your father, but fighting had suddenly broken out and I was forced to tell him to run. That was the last time I saw him… then the forest was falling into the fog. All this time I had thought he perished. Believed it to be my fault for not protecting him.”

“But Father escaped somehow, returned to Asgard.” Thor muttered, trying to fit the information together like it was a cart. “Why was mother not accompanying Father if this was a mission of peace? Was it because she was heavy with child, with Loki?”

“No Vanir came with us,” Brunnhilde said bluntly, but without venom. 

“At the time, the relationship between the Vanir and Aesir was still strained even with your birth and the prince and princess' marriage. Not everyone approved of it.” It seemed that Heimdal wanted to say more, but was not allowed. Instead going in a different direction with the conversation, “Only those in the Asgardian military knew of the exploration and happenings in the north.”

“That is why so few know of the fairytale then.” the young king mused to himself, warriors were not one to tell tales of loss, even if the curse didn’t silence them. 

“I do not remember hearing any word that Lady Frigga was expecting a second child, only that she was ill at the time and wished to keep you near. Since the fall, we surviving Aesir have defended the dam with our lives knowing we could still protect our old home by doing so.” Heimdal finished.

That didn’t make sense to Thor with the timeline he was composing in his head. Loki should have been or about to be born by the time that the forest closed. Had the second pregnancy been a secret? A surprise? Thor could not remember it being either case. He had been so young though, foggy, disjointed memories of a toddler. 

The sound of distant laughter forced him to put his wonderings aside, he lifted the spyglass once more to make sure his little brother was safe in his untrustworthy company. 

The sight that greeted him was not a comforting one as Thor watched Loki let his magic and frost spread. Using it in new ways that seemed to delight the spirits as Loki beamed back at them. This was different than how Loki normally wielded his power. Freya’s warning haunted Thor,  _ Magic can be very alluring. Loki may lose himself to it. _ It felt as if snakes had decided to nest in his stomach. 

The wind tugged at Thor’s hair and made a shiver run down his spine, he adjusted the glass to look further out then. Curious if a storm may be approaching. 

Eyes widening at what he found ripping its way towards the distant trio, he shouted back to the warriors behind him as he was already starting to sprint through the brush, “We need to reach my brother, now!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, really hope you are enjoying the fic.  
> Loki and Thor are both unsure of their footing, one is becoming more confident and the other.... I hope you all caught the references!
> 
> I'd love to hear what your favorite line in each chapter is, what is most memorable? It's something I'm always so curious about.  
> So please leave a comment, it lifts my spirits in these really... difficult times.


	8. Gust

Loki’s hair and coattails flapped behind him as they cut through the lessening trees of the forest and into more plains. The wind whistled past Loki’s ears as the snowflake he rode traveled far faster than he ever could on foot. Perhaps it would have been easier to simply have allowed Anthony to carry him, but the Fire Spirit was letting Loki experiment and take things at his own pace. He found himself grateful for that as he looked down slightly to meet the other's golden eyes, relishing the adoration and intrigue Loki found inside them.

Tony smiled back at Loki before he swooped down and back up causing Loki's ice to wave at his direction and whim.

The undulating movement, the short moments of free fall before the heat caused the flake to rise once more, it was so different from anything that Loki had felt before. It was not like sledding, riding a horse, skating or anything else that he had experienced. He was surprised by the fact that he felt  _ safe _ . Knew that Tony wasn't about to let him fall if he could help it. 

By that same token, neither of them were predictable. 

At times, Loki would suddenly make a new flake and leap onto it, making the Fire Spirit scramble to reach him before he could crash to the ground. Tony in revenge would, at random, increase the heat and make Loki lift far higher or could flint away forcing Loki to create a disjointed line of flakes to keep himself in the air until Tony finished his laugh and returned. 

It was fun, liberating, and it felt as if Loki was one with the wind and sky. 

Unfortunately that thought was about to become far more literal as the wind suddenly picked up in intensity, whipping over their skin and dragging them suddenly forward. Barely managing to catch themselves as the air whistled past them. 

The source... a small tornado barreling their way despite there being no sign of an approaching storm in the mist covered sky. Loki stared as he found himself muttering. "That's... not good."

_ “Very _ not good,” Anthony agreed, a frown maring his features as his flames dimmed, which lowered both himself and Loki to the ground as safely as he could accomplish in the suddenly harsh wind. Just as quickly the Fire Spirit shot himself back up into the air with a shout, though to Loki it seemed that Anthony was yelling at nothing. "You gotta be kidding me, we were just starting to have fun! No need to go and ruin it!" 

He glanced at the quivering line of flowers below him, calling, "Bruce, get up here!"

Loki meanwhile readied himself, knowing from recent experience that a fight was coming his way with  _ who  _ and  _ what _ was behind the tornado. The Air Spirit, Loki recognized the voice from when they had journeyed to the forest. It seemed vehemently angry as it howled at them.

"Fun?! How can you lower yourself to having _ fun _ with him?!" 

The wind grew ever stronger, starting to tug Loki forward inch by inch despite how he tried to dig his heels in. He was only stopped when a solid, large arm wrapped around him from behind. That rock solid skin told Loki that it was Bruce and a glance down showed that the Earth Spirit still had the entirety of his feet melded with the ground.

Tony hissed as he hovered in front of Loki and Bruce, his body burning in hot flames. Trying his best to get the other to see reason before it came to blows. Tony had a sinking suspicion that the Air Spirit was in the same mindset that he was in before the grapple with Loki woke him from his all consuming wild fire rage. "Look, he’s healed Bruce! He’s a friend! One of us! Here to lift this damn curse!"

"You can't trust him!" The voice wailed back, the tornado splitting in two as it continued to barrel forward. One sucking up Tony in an instant and flinging him a far distance away. The other charged over the other pair with incredible force. Bruce realized grimly that if he held onto Loki any tighter than he'd be risking breaking the other's bones. Encasing them in earth wasn't an option as any crack to allow Loki to breathe would also allow the Air Spirit in. 

Loki realized this as well, the air was being stolen from his lungs even now. The grass at his feet was rapidly turning brown as the Air Spirit tried to choke him, not  _ them _ . Loki was the target, this was a far more dangerous enemy than either the Hulk or Anthony for the fact that Loki couldn’t defend himself. Loki couldn’t simply discard his need for air. If they stayed stuck in this standstill, Loki knew that his death was inevitable.

He was not self-sacrificing by nature. Had only done that which he did not wish to do for Thor’s sake in the past. Loki had always fought tooth and nail, lied and cheated to get what he wanted and to survive. Loki had learned, in his centuries of life, to trust his gut to achieve his endeavors. What it told him now though, Loki wondered if it would not be a quicker death to cut it out. Yet his gut had yet to let him down, so he yelled over the howling wind, "Let go." 

Bruce shouted back, root like structures rising from the ground to wrap around the Earth spirit’s limbs to further secure him against the tornado around them, "Have you lost your mind?!" 

"Trust me!" Loki answered, looking over his shoulder to meet Bruce’s eyes. 

Seeing no hesitation in the prince’s eyes, only vicious determination, Bruce prayed that Tony wouldn't melt him too badly as he released his hold. Could only hope he had made the right choice as the wind violently snatched Loki off the ground and lifted him higher. 

The tornado reshaped above Bruce, leaving him unscatched as twisted to become a large sphere far above his head. It provided no insight to what was happening inside as the clouds and wind swirled rapidly. 

Tony had made a noise he would never admit to when he was flung off. As soon as he righted himself, he burned a hot trail across the sky as he sped back. Cursing in his head and out of his mouth with each second it took him to return. His horns were not torches with his anger, but  _ pyers _ .

"Let him go!" Tony snarled at the wind, fully covered in flames as he hovered beside Bruce. When the air, unsurprisingly did not answer, he looked to his friend and swallowed. "What do we do? He's not going to listen to him, Loki’s going to get hurt."

"Nothing, we do nothing." Bruce answered, seeing the betrayed and shocked expression sent his way, he continued while returning his gaze to the orb of wind and now…. frost, "Loki asked for me to trust him, so I am."

Fire could be snuffed out as easily as it was fed to burn brighter by oxygen and air. It was a fight he might be able to draw, but not win and it drove Tony crazy. Swallowing hard, Tony could only wait.

_______________

Inside the tornado, Loki was tossed and turned. It was absolutely dizzying, but he kept one eye on where he assumed the ground was past the opaque wind to keep his center. It helped him just enough so he could orient himself to avoid being skewered or crushed by various debris that swung around in the strong gusts trying to maim him. 

All the while Loki could hear curses and vile things being hissed at him. This Spirit wasn't interested in talking, there was pain and a desperate need for vengeance in the voice that Loki recognized. He had heard it from both warriors and common folk that had lost everything in raids or battles. The tone they spoke in when they appeared before Loki and the Thing with a petition for punishment and death for the cause. The overwhelming desire to make someone, anyone, hurt the way that they were shining in their eyes and making their words tremble. 

Loki understood, he knew that pain when he lost his parents, but he had had no target to lash his fury and grief at. 

That did not mean that he was going to let the Air Spirit take it out on him. He managed to straighten himself out in the gale, shooting out two beams of ice in a gamble to both protect himself and get the Spirit to _ listen _ to him. He called out, "I am not your enemy! I know you are hurting, but please believe me!" 

"You don’t know anything." The voice hissed back. 

"Then show me, tell me! I'll prove to you that I do!" Loki shouted, eyes widening as his frost began to mix with the wind. The magicks combined and voices, ones he did not know and many in their number, sounded in his ears. 

The sound of childish, innocent laughter was the first that Loki heard and drew his gaze towards the top of the tornado. 

Loki stared in disbelief as figures began to form in the frost around him, shaped by magic. First, a man stood behind a young girl helping her ready a bow, _ “Alright, steady now, Lila. Imagine you’ve got a bird’s eye view, then, let the arrow sing.” _ Behind the pair was a woman and a younger boy who ran in excited circles around his mother giggling. They were a different species than those Loki had seen so far. All of them slender in shape despite the woman displaying a telling bump she caressed lovingly, their ears long and pointed. 

The family dissolved before Loki’s eyes and instead a young man emerged from the right. He seemed strangely familiar to Loki and this new figure was staring downwards at something unseen with a look of wonder on his face before a voice called, _ "Prince Odin!" _ . 

Odin?! Knowing what to look for, Loki could see that it was indeed his father. Many centuries younger, less scar ridden, and having both his eyes, but the former king nonetheless. That shrewd gleam in his eyes Loki could never mistake. At the sound of his name, the younger Odin startled, gaze turning away before he too fell apart in the wind.

Loki found himself wishing that he had stayed as the sound of fighting erupted. People screaming, the clash of blades, battle cries, the unmistakable sound of one choking on their own blood, it was the call of  _ war. _ Different weapons formed in the frost: swords slicing, arrows whistling in Loki’s ears as they passed him, Einherjar spears stabbed forward. Loki felt the chill peppering his skin and face, like he was being splattered with cold blood despite no visible trace of it. 

The vestige of an older man, dressed like a warrior king and wearing a familiar crown, formed before Loki's eyes, one simple phrase leaving his lips, before he disappeared, _ "For Asgard". _

Loki grimaced feeling the strain of holding back the wind, he had seen enough. With a shout he released more of his power splintering the sphere apart. The next moment Loki found himself falling out of the sky as frost rained down.

Perhaps, Loki aquised to himself as he fell, he should have thought through what would happen once he broke free...

Tony charged forward as Loki dropped, unable to stand aside as the prince fell at nauseating speeds towards the ground. He caught the other, withholding a grin as Loki immediately wrapped his arms around his neck to secure himself. Loki was no simple damsel in distress and Tony knew it. With his strength, Loki could just as easily crush his throat if he really wanted to. 

Quickly, Tony aimed them back to the ground, knowing they’d have at least a slight advantage on the earth with Bruce’s powers. As he set Loki gently down, Tony looked back towards the sky shouting, "Barton, you bastard. He’s done nothing! He wants to help!"

Loki was flushed and panting, the air stolen from his lungs from both the Spirit and the impact of Anthony snatching him out of the sky. The 'rescue' was appreciated, the flames dancing across the Spirit's body thankfully not burning him. Though him calling immediately for a fight, that  _ wasn't _ what was needed right now. Loki lifted his head to say as much, only for new words to steal their place, "Anthony, look around us." 

The frost that had fallen solidified into frozen statues, portraits of a volatile battle. Scenes of horses rearing, reindeer mid-leap, forms of warriors of different races against the Aesir. This was what Loki had heard in the tornado, it looked as terrible as it had sounded. 

There was a call growing closer and Loki recognized his brother's shouts as Thor ran nearer. Loki was quick to a raised hand, signaling for calm that Thor surprisingly seemed to listen to as he drew up short keeping several yards of distance between them. 

Bruce seemed to be too entranced by the strange display before them to notice the blond. He walked slowly through the figures, eyes wide as he spoke, "I remember this, these are memories... of that day." 

Tony glanced around, one hand moving for something to grasp to steady himself. The closest thing happened to be Loki, fingers wrapping around the prince’s bicep. His chest felt tight and Tony found tears in the back of his eyes that rose as steam as he asked looking around at some of the hauntingly familiar faces, "What- how?"

"Because the magicks answered the brat's demand." A voice came from behind them. All heads turned to look at the source, a man with long pointed ears, lean, and dressed in a long purple tunic and black breeches. Short light brown hair sat atop his head that was styled upwards like it was constantly windswept. A bow and quiver were strung across his back. 

The strangest thing about him was his limbs and features kept... shifting and even disappearing. The edges of him were blurry, when he moved the defined lines of his body disappeared, then reshaped when he stopped. He was not looking at them, his blue eyes focused on the statues before him. 

Loki recognized it as the first scene from inside the sphere, staying silent as the Spirit put his hand on the frozen little girl's shoulder as she held a bow aloft. He moved to take the spot,  _ his _ spot, from the memory with an expression that was anguished, tears making tracks down his cheeks. 

A father mourning the loss of his family. 

Tony heaved a sigh at the sight. He could understand a sliver of the pain that the Air Spirit must feel. It didn’t excuse his actions, but they hadn’t been different from Tony’s own desire to make everything burn. "Clint, we’re heading north to lift the curse. You’re not the only one who has lost in this and you know it. Loki  _ saved _ Bruce, let him help. That or keep out of our way."

'Clint' only grit his teeth, not moving from his place. His eyes tracing over forms he had only seen in dreams as of late. 

Loki stepped forward, ignoring the whispered warnings he received as he shrugged off Anthony’s hand. He was ready to dodge if Clint remained aggressive, but he knew that he would not. "I want this curse broken, I know your pain and how it feels to want to make someone hurt as terribly as you do. I also know how hard it is to swallow it all and pretend that it doesn't destroy you on the inside, all to do the next right thing." 

He came to a stop beside the Air Spirit, looking upon the small happy family that had been just about to grow before it was stolen away. Perhaps Loki’s own family had never been completely happy, but there were still bonds and good memories between them. "I do not know if those... lost to this curse can be brought back. I swear though, on my magicks and blood, I will at least make an attempt. No matter which rewards or costs are wrought."

Tony could hear the clinking of armor, daring only a quick glance away from the pair to see two more Aesir joining Thor. He resisted the urge to split the forest in half with fire to send them back on their way and take their bumbling ‘king’ with them. But Tony could not afford to waste such an effort on them, not when it might upset Loki and interrupt the spell that Loki seemed to weave with his words. How was it that Loki could sway them? If Tony had made the same promises he was certain that Clint would have flung him into the ocean to boil and drown. 

One more fascinating piece to the puzzle that was Loki, he had Tony trapped in his webs of words as anyone else. Silver tongue. 

"I know it may not be my place to speak, but in my times of grief. I ponder what my parents would have wished of me if they were still here or watching from Valhalla." Loki continued, he gestured to the path of destruction the tornado had left in its wake, "I ask if this is what you believe they would have wanted from you?"

It was a gamble, but Loki stood by the belief that the magic that brought him here was  _ good. _ The spirits' magic, it was melded with that magic as well. Loki knew that now, which was why he offered as he held his arms out to the side, "If it is, then I'll allow you to strike me." 

The fire around Tony flared to life at the declaration, wanting to bolt forward to put himself between Loki. He  _ would have _ if it wasn’t for the fact that he suddenly was unable to move his legs. They had been encased in earth, his eyes snapped to Bruce who met his gaze while mouthing the words ‘Trust him’. 

Dammit, Tony supposed he had to. 

Thor was not so easily stopped as the blond shouted in protest, sprinting to close the distance between them, "Brother, are you mad!?" 

Tony could at least give the oaf a few points for putting himself between Loki and Clint instead of just attacking the spirit this time around.

"Thor," Loki only hissed, not taking his eyes from the Air Spirit’s form, "Let me do this." 

"Odinson." Clint snarled, the clouds that seemed to swirl in his eyes turned stormy before meeting Loki's gaze over the blond's shoulder. Whatever he found there seemed to take the air out of the spirit's sails. Oh, he was still growling, but pretty much ignoring the young king's existence. 

From the way that Clint’s eyes flickered between Thor and himself, Loki realized that the spirit was seeing a different pair in their place. A different pair of siblings, he suspected as the spirit glanced back at the frozen forms of his family. The Air Spirit finally shook his head with a sigh that was more of a gust that rustled everyone’s clothes, "They wouldn't want that, _ fuck _ , fine."

Thor still looked ready to defend his brother, but he could at last read the air and stood back slowly. 

Tony still glared at him, though not as venomously for the fact that he had tried to defend Loki when he couldn’t. The pressure around his legs disappeared and finally Tony was free to move again, asking as he looked between Clint and Loki, moving to put himself between them… just in case. "Will you let them help?"

Even Tony didn’t know who he was talking to at that point, maybe it was everyone? He just wanted things to run smoothly so they could all get their damn answers and… there were the voices singing out again, Clint’s, Bruce’s, Loki’s and his own head snapping towards the north while the Aesir looked utterly confused as always. 

After Clint's eyes changed to reflect a dreary overcast day, Loki looked around those assembled as he spoke, "We are all aiming for the same goal, we'll continue on. Liking each other is irrelevant." 

He turned then to Bruce who was looking a little green from it all, the giant man keeping an obvious eye on Thor. He seemed to be able to handle himself well enough for now, but Loki knew that could change in a moment. After what had just happened Thor would be far more determined to stick closer rather than keep his distance like before. 

"Brother, can you be civil in their presence?" Loki asked slowly, by addressing Thor he was also including the warriors behind him. 

Thor took a breath as he looked around, aware how outnumbered and out of his depth he was and nodded slowly. "As long as they will be civil as well, brother."

Loki heard Anthony behind him starting to suck in air, no doubt to say something that would start an argument. Loki drove his elbow into the Fire Spirit's gut to cut it off while Bruce was leveling a green-tinged look at Clint that seemed to work well enough to keep the long eared man silent. 

"We have an accord then, let's be off." Loki pressed, turning on his heel. Knowing which direction was north despite no sun or compass to guide him. The magic tugging on his center even now. Clint scowled openly before his form shuddered and he took off into the air, determined to travel in the sky to keep as little contact with the Aesir as possible it would seem. 

Bruce was keeping several meters between them, one eye always on them, which might have been amusing seeing how much greater in size the Earth Spirit was to the Aesir… Yet it was not, all it served to do was make Loki anxious as he knew he had to be the mediator between them all. Not that it was an unfamiliar position for Loki as he often had to do such for Thor in situations that required a more refined hand and vernacular. 

It seemed that Anthony was also unwilling to give more than necessary as the Fire Spirit shifted ahead of the group as they walked. Keeping by Bruce’s side and his eyes forward.

Loki watched the spirits gravitate away from him and withheld a sigh, it did not come as a shock. He had not even spent a full day in any of their company.... but already he found them preferable to the stiff, serious atmosphere that existed around his brother and the two warriors. 

Honestly, Loki would have enjoyed the opportunity to pick at the knowledge the prickly Air Spirit held. Yet that didn’t seem to be likely for the time being. He turned to Thor hoping he had made good use of their time apart, "Did you learn anything of interest from Heimdal and the Valkyrie?"

The expression he found on Thor’s face was strange. 

Thor, to put it simply, was feeling miserable. Loki’s words swirling inside of his head without end. He knew that their parents’ deaths were not easy on Loki, but he had handled things so well after. While Thor had simply, not. Had Thor's selfishness kept Loki from having his own time to grieve? It seemed that the list of what Thor must do to make things right with his brother was ever growing. 

Still, Thor thought it best to not voice these thoughts. He could spare Loki from unnecessary worry. Loki would most likely think that Thor had suffered a head wound if he began to apologize now. Instead he shrugged. "Some, bits and pieces of what I could put together from what the curse let slip through their lips. And her name is Brunnhilde." He proceeded to explain the history of the forest, the Aesir, and the other races as he understood it before Myrkviðr fell. 

Loki was fascinated by the information, comparing it in whispers to what he had already gathered or reasoned out himself. Typically when Loki got this way in the past, Thor would lose interest and tune his brother out until Loki came to him with a summarized version of all the important information. No longer would Thor do such, he made himself listen to Loki’s jumping thoughts and surprised himself at being able to follow the other’s logic. 

Unfortunately, they were left with pieces still missing from the puzzle, still stumbling through the fog without a way to lift it yet. 

What triggered the fighting to start when the Aesir had given such a gift that required so much expense and effort like a dam? 

What had caused the curse and how did they break it? 

They might have more information, but the same questions still remained. Thor sighed heavily, wishing again for a quick solution so they could return home and leave this place behind them. He eyed the spirits around them once the brothers lapsed into the silence of their thoughts. When the Fire Spirit suddenly flared with flames and took off into the sky, Thor could not help how his hand twitched towards his hammer. 

The action did not go unnoticed as he felt several pairs of eyes boring into him, Thor clenched his fingers instead and returned his hand to his side as he muttered, "They are not too happy I am here."

"Well, you didn't make the most sparkling first impression," Loki mused, a tad surprised that Thor cared how the creatures saw him at all. "They believe that they were greatly wronged by the Aesir, brother. I'm not exactly sure how or why, but they lost everything to this curse. Far more stolen from them than the humans or the Einherjar.”

It was further shocking that Thor did not have anything belittling or dismissive to say to that, though the elder’s lips stayed downturned and brow pinched. Loki continued as he glanced back at the frozen sculptures that were fading into the distance, “It seems that they even lost themselves. The Earth Spirit, he was wandering around in that form of a beast for over 500 years until I and Anthony managed to calm him."

Thor swallowed, looking to the Earth Spirit then back to Loki once more, and then to the sky where the two figures flying above looped around each other. "Anthony? You call him so casually now?"

"Well ‘the Fire Spirit’ is rather a mouthful, isn't it?" Loki answered, a little annoyed by the doubtful tone his brother adopted, as if he was about to lecture him against speaking to strangers, "The Earth Spirit is named Bruce Banner and the Air is known as Clint Barton apparently. The Fire Spirit's full name is Anthony Stark, but he seems fond of being called 'Tony'."

A teasing grin started to spread on his face as he noticed a flicker in the flames that covered Anthony's form. So he  _ was _ listening.

Tony huffed as he caught the brothers’ conversation. The information that the elder had obtained was something that Tony had so desperately wished to whisper to the prince, but the curse prevented it. Some of it had Tony’s head aching as memories tried to surface, but were snuffed out before they could catch alight and shine through the fog that ever permeated his mind. 

Sorrow, rage, and confusion had Tony flying faster, turning tighter in the air, needing to burn it all out before he did or said what he would probably regret. The temptation to pluck Loki up off the ground and fly with him towards the north was still oh so present. 

The walking Aesir only slowed them down when they could be traveling further, faster without them. It was Tony that first called for peace and them to ‘work’ together, though it was exhausting to be the bigger man. He could now say that it was completely un-recommended and nerve fraying. 

It seemed that Loki was of the same opinion as he didn’t look too enthused by their company either. 

Still if it possibly got back what was lost, then Tony could deal with them. 

Probably. 

At least Loki was a nice distraction, though Clint sent a puff of air at him when Tony almost careened into him because he was a little  _ too _ distracted to be watching his flight pattern.

It was not Tony’s fault that he was thrown off by hearing Loki actually calling him by his name for once. 

Loki hummed in amusement as he watched Air and Fire occasionally bicker over the hours they walked. As the sun began to set, a thought came to him and he looked back at his brother, "There is one spirit left, Water. I do not believe in coincidences. Repetition also gives credence to a theory. I believe the same pattern will most likely occur when we encounter it. That it will attack until I can prove my motivations to it." The prince could taste salt upon his tongue as it hung in the air, "We're heading towards the sea."

Tony grimaced as he realized that Loki was right and he lighted back to the earth, not bothering to spare a glance at Thor as he spoke, "Hey, Snowflake. I think you should go first when it comes to that. So we can avoid-” He paused, knowing who laid in wait in the waves and barely repressing a shiver, “casualties." 

Tony looked over himself, the flames flickering in and out in trepidation at the idea of going head to head with _ her. _ He’d be useless against the water. Tony literally became a personal sauna in the rain. Hoping that Loki wasn’t getting complacent in his victories so far, unbelievable as they may be, Tony warned, "This one might not be so simple. And I suggest we  _ all _ wait back a bit when it does." He glared at Thor and the brother huffed.

"Agreed." Loki spoke before Thor could. He was about to ask for what the other might remember about the Water Spirit before Clint shouted down to them as he returned from his flight from the far left.

"You all might want to see this!" 

The group shared a look, some more curious than others as they worked their way over a small ridge, discovering a beach resting on the other side. What they found along its rocks stole both brothers’ breaths away. 

An aged, ragged flag flapped feebly in the breeze. 

Down on the sand sat something that made Loki’s heart plummet, a ship ravaged and blackened by the elements as the wood rotted without care. Even without the tattered flag atop its crooked mast, the brothers recognized the ship. One they had not seen for a hundred years. 

Loki whispered as his eyes traced the wreckage, the vessel looked as carelessly tossed aside as a child might a broken toy, “How can it be?”

Thor’s foot slipped as he gazed at the wreckage in disbelief, shaking his head in denial as he stuttered, "Tha-That's- no. This must be a mistake, some foul trick." He looked to Loki and then the spirits for some sign of jest. When none came, his eyes fell back to the ship before he bowed his head while mouthing a prayer to the norns. He was far more than ready to wake from this nightmare.

“Huh, don’t remember that being there before.” Tony mused, looking at the craft curiously. 

“That is our parents’ ship.” Thor snarled, the volume at which he spoke seemed to break Loki from his stupor and the dark haired prince started pelt down the rocky ridge. The elder brother quickly followed suit, leaping over anything in his path and surprisingly nimble for his character.

“Good one, Stark.” Came a voice above him. 

“Eat coals, Barton.” Tony snapped back before taking off into the air, flying to the ship and touching down on the sand with enough force that grit was sent into the air. The ship looked almost cracked in half like it had been a delicate egg. The brothers were standing at the entrance of one large hole in the hull. Both looking reluctant now to step forward and find answers that they might not want. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, really hope you are enjoying the fic.  
> What will Thor and Loki find? There is also one Spirit left, how will this go?
> 
> I'd love to hear what your favorite line in each chapter is, what is most memorable? It's something I'm always so curious about.  
> So please leave a comment, it lifts my spirits.


	9. Split

_The ship looked almost cracked in half like it had been a delicate egg. The brothers were standing at the entrance of one large hole in the hull. Both looking reluctant now to step forward and find answers that they might not want._

Thor stared at the darkness within, swallowing before looking back to see the Fire Spirit approaching. He steeled himself before asking his brother, "Do you want me to go in first? I could make sure it's safe."

“No, together. Let’s go in together.” Loki answered as he finally stepped forward, Thor right by his side. The innards of the ship seemed far from promising upon first glance.

“I don’t understand, their ship went down in the Southern Sea. How is it here? Why is it here?” Thor wondered aloud. Sharp barnacles, rust, and creaking wood under their feet making them cautious despite the panic and confusion they were wrought with. 

“It must have been washed in from the Dark Sea,” Loki uttered softly as he looked around the wreckage. The finery that once decorated the ship was destroyed or completely missing.

“What were they doing in the Dark Sea?!” Thor demanded, trying to open some of the drawers on a cabinet, the wood bowed and cracked from water damage. 

“I don’t know,” Loki hissed back as he nudged a half rotten leather chest open with his boot. Grimacing as the contents had been reduced to sludge. 

“How could the ship get through the mist? I thought that you two were the first to be able to enter Myrkviðr in centuries… unless, no one was on this thing.” Tony reasoned aloud as he crept in, too curious for his own good. The way the brothers jerked their heads in his direction and the expressions on their faces made Tony curse his big fat mouth. 

“Look around, there’s always a watertight hidden compartment in every Asgardian ship for the log book.” Thor urged, beginning to scour the ship furiously. Thor had spent as much time adventuring around the bay and sea as he had on land. Knew the ins and outs of vessels as he did any weapon or battle tactic.

Loki joined the frantic search, leaving Tony to stand awkwardly in the middle of the growing mess. He examined the brothers’ faces, noting how different they were even when working for the same goal. Thor’s expression was grim and determined, while Loki’s was shuttering between careful blankness and smothered heartbreak. 

It was the last expression that had Tony starting to search the ship as well. Catching the prince’s eyes as they worked together to lift a fallen dresser away. Loki gave him a grateful nod and Tony’s breath didn’t catch, it was just the dust. 

After more than an hour of searching, a shout of victory came from Thor, who held a brass cylinder in his hands that he had pried from a spot in a wall. Quickly, they converged on a desk that had miraculously survived. Thor twisted off the top and let Loki remove the contents with his more nimble, gentle fingers. 

They were scrolls, yellow and brittle with age, but still legible as Loki carefully unrolled them. 

The first had Thor gaping. “It's a map, not one I have seen before, this coastline, it’s the one we are standing on now. And to the north…” 

“It seems that they planned to cross the Dark Sea to… _Yggdrasil._ Why? _”_ Loki continued softly, eyes following the dotted path made in ink before focusing on the blank shape that was labeled as the mythical place. A legend he had only just learned about was the destination that his parents had tried to reach. 

The map crinkled and shook in Loki’s unsteady fingers as the world swayed around him briefly. He indicated to a memo written in one corner of the map, it was a familiar script. 

“This is mother’s handwriting.” Thor muttered, shifting closer as he read, “ _At the edge of the world. In the tree all thrives and dies. Now, a broken wheel that can no longer turn without its spokes. In the roots found, but lost. Magic source, Loki’s source?_ I don’t understand, Yggdrasil is real?”

“After everything you have witnessed these past few days, you’re really doubting it?” Tony asked, memories swirling in his mind just underneath the surface that he couldn’t quite grasp. 

Loki shushed them both sharply as he shifted to open the other scrolls, desperate for answers as to why his name was mentioned. Brow furrowing as the next sheet of velum only contained a strange text, a language that Loki did not recognize. A glance at Tony had the Fire Spirit shaking his head, showing that he too could not read it. The last scroll had Loki’s breath hitching as it was again in his mother’s handwriting. 

Swallowing down his nerves, Loki began to read aloud: 

_My love and I continue to sail into dark waters, searching for answers about Loki and his increasing abilities with magic and ice… along with how to contain them for his own safety as much as the peoples’. Within his first century his skills had already surpassed the elders among us. I, too, was soon outpaced by my small treasure after a few decades more._

_His magic reacts to his emotions more volatility than any Vanir’s. I have anguished for centuries whether or not to reveal the truth of Loki’s origins to him and Thor both._

_Odin has disagreed fiercely with me, I think he fears Loki might take his anger out on Asgard for these secrets._

_Or perhaps my husband is simply wishing to keep the peace of our family and to not admit to lacking the knowledge we need._

_From the moment that babe Odin brought back from Myrkviðr was placed in my arms, he was mine. It does not matter that I did not birth him. Loki is my son, my prince, my snowflake. Thor was too young to understand why he suddenly had a younger brother and my recent sickness gave an explanation to his sudden arrival to the rest of Asgard._

_The people had been eager for something to celebrate after King Bor’s death in the forest, soldiers lost, confusion abound, and Odin, grievously injured, being named king. No one questioned why my baby looked so different from his parents. I know that Odin has never regretted, even for a moment, his decision to bring him home._

_Loki, I hope you can forgive us. I can only pray that the answers we receive from Yggdrasil will allow you to smile more. To have fun once again without holding back in fear of what your power and emotions might wrought._

_I care not for what Odin says, I will tell you the truth when we return._

_I pray you can see that no matter what, I will always be your mother._

Loki’s throat was closing up, ice was creeping across his skin prompting Thor to slip the scrolls from his hands before he ruined them. 

“Loki-” Thor began, but the younger was already stumbling away. 

Before Loki could fall completely, Tony was catching him, speaking gently, “Woah now, easy there, Snowflake.” Realizing he had just spoken the nickname that Loki’s mother had called him in the note, Tony muttered a quick apology under his breath. 

The raven only shook his head though as he spoke. “I want to-, I _need_ to know what happened to them.” Emerald locked with gold shifting with flames, “Do you know a way we can find out?” 

“Looking into the past, that takes a lot of magic.” Tony said slowly, it took too much for a single person alone to recreate even one scene. There was a creak from the opening of the ship, revealing Clint and Bruce peeking their heads inside. The Earth Spirit having to stoop low to look in and meet his friend’s eyes. 

Tony had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t on his own anymore. 

Crooking his finger towards the pair, Tony looked at the burly blond with warning. To his surprise Thor raised his hands in surrender and backed away towards the battered wall, though his eyes never left his brother, a concerned frown on his lips. 

“Okay, okay, we’ve already done it before. No big deal.” Tony muttered to himself as Clint and Bruce moved to stand with them in the wreckage of the ship. “We just gotta combine our magicks, the elements, it should give us a window into the past. If it’s done right.” 

If it wasn’t… _Well, at least the ship was mostly destroyed anyway_ Tony thought. 

Bruce raised a brow at the suggestion, he would have been more dubious towards the idea if not for the fact that he had seen it with his own eyes. When Loki and Clint’s powers interacted in the tornado and the frozen images that they left far behind them. The Earth Spirit glanced towards Thor, giving a ‘friendly’ suggestion, “I’d find something stable to brace yourself with if I were you.” 

Brunnhilde and Heimdal remained standing at the entrance of the hull, naturally taking the position to be able to guard it or rush in to provide defense to the throne they served.

“Guess this’ll be the second most insane thing I’ve done in a while.” Clint grumbled as he set his hands in one of Tony and Bruce’s. “The first, if you are wondering, is being civil to some Aesir.” 

“If this is how you are civil, I shudder to imagine what _amenable_ is like.” Loki groused, as he linked hands with Bruce and Tony, his breath stuttering as he felt their seiðr trying to flow through his own channels for magic. Could feel all three spirits’ amusement through this connection for his snipe. 

Even so, Loki hesitated, wary of opening the way for such power to surge through his own veins. Uncertain if it would overwhelm or possibly even destroy him from the inside out. It might result in his flesh burning away, his bones ground to dust, and lungs imploding. Everything in his mind told him that to allow the connection would be disastrous. 

There was a squeeze, not painful, more reassuring, to his right hand which was being held by the very warm one of Anthony. He glanced at the Fire Spirit, seeing only support in the fiery eyes and a cheeky grin. Inexplicably, that was all Loki needed to convince him to let the foreign magicks in. 

“Woo, chilly.” Tony mused with interest as all three spirits visibly shivered as Loki’s seiðr joined theirs in the unbroken cycle that their joined hands created. As a being of fire it was a novel experience, had his nerves vibrating in ways they never had before. He grinned at the prince, urging him, “You’re the director here, Loki.” 

The solemn reason behind this task struck Loki as he lowered his head to concentrate. Would knowing what happened change anything? Perhaps not, but Loki needed it all the same... 

He closed his eyes, focusing on pushing his desire into the flow of seiðr, whispering what might as well have been a prayer, “I want to know what happened to them.” 

For a few seconds it was silent and then, muted gasps urged Loki to open his eyes once more. Steam was rising from the various pieces of furniture, floorboards, and debris around them. The heat that made the space just barely warmer reduced some delicate items to ash. Dust, ash, and grit from the beach along with the steam was sucked inwards. Swirling as it slowly consolidated with frost freezing pieces once they fell into place. 

Another statue slowly took shape before their very eyes. Odin stood holding his wife tightly to himself as both had their eyes clenched shut, as if bracing for something yet unseen.

 _“Yggdrasil must have answers on Loki’s magic, perhaps even connected to it.”_ Frigga’s voice was soft, tired yet certain.

 _“We must push on, for Loki.”_ Odin swore in answer. 

_“We have to tell Loki the truth when we return.”_ Frigga pressed. 

A sigh from Odin, yet tone so very fond. _“Very well, we will. I promise.”_

The frost continued to form behind the statue.

 _“The waves are too high!”_ Frigga’s alarm rattled all, Loki’s hands shaking in Bruce and Tony’s grip.

_“Frigga!”_

A great wave crafted out of ice stood behind the pair of royalty, ready to crash down upon them. The sound of his mother’s cry and his father’s shout were the last to be made as silence descended. 

Then Loki was jerking his hands free, stumbling in his haste as he found himself unable to draw in enough air. The ship, a tomb, felt like it was pressing in around him. The pair of Aesir stepped aside as Loki rushed out of the hole in the hull. Collapsing on a nearby rock, Loki tried to suck in breath. Tears stung his eyes and he felt that he might expel the contents of his stomach as the swell of emotions threatened to drown him as well. Sorrow, anger, and most pressingly guilt, he flinched at the sound of familiar boots approaching him.

“I know what you are thinking and it is _not_ your fault.” Thor began, not putting hands on his brother yet as he knew he could be possibly burned by Loki’s cold when he was in such a state. How he wished to wrap Loki in his arms and shield him from the knowledge they had just gained. 

“They were looking for answers about _me,_ Thor.” Loki snapped back refusing to turn and face the blond as he gazed at the barren beach around them. 

“You are not responsible for their choices.” Thor reminded, voice firm even as Loki seemed ready to crumble.

“No, I’m just responsible for their deaths. Aren’t I?” Loki argued, staring down at himself. Wondering how he had not noticed the differences between himself and his adoptive family before. Dark hair, pale skin, the ease he had with bending seiðr to his will. A bitter laugh left his lips as he realized. “I am not Aesir, I am not Vanir, I’m not human and I’m not whatever species these three spirits are. I am an _other_ , Thor. “

He rounded on Thor then, demanded with his lip curling back slightly to bare his teeth in a sneer. Lashing out with words that Loki knew could be as sharp as his knives. “Am I not a creature of magic which you said could not be trusted?” 

“Cease this attempt to push me away,” Thor growled, surging forward before Loki could put more distance between them and descend further into his self-deprecation, into madness. A slippery slope he feared Loki might careen himself off of. He cupped the younger’s face with one of his hands, while the other wrapped around the back of Loki’s neck. 

He ordered as he pressed their brows together, so Loki would have nowhere else to look but in Thor’s eyes, “Listen to me, you are my _brother_ , Loki. It does not matter to me that we do not share the same blood. We have grown and bled together, shared our secrets and pain. Nothing, I repeat, nothing will ever change that.” 

“Thor-,” Loki began, voice strained as green eyes met blue. 

“This is my oath to you, am I one to go back on my word, brother?” Thor asked, a soft smile beginning to curve his lips as he felt Loki sagging into his touch. A sign that he had won. 

“You never could tell a convincing lie and were always too damned stubborn to change your mind.” Loki admitted, a small smile of his own appearing as he closed his eyes briefly, simply enjoyed for a moment Thor’s unquestionable love and support. 

“Loki, I will not hear anymore of this nonsense about being a _creature_ or a stranger… You are Loki, and I know that you are destined for greatness be it by the Norns, the Fates, the forces of nature, Yggdrasil, or by your own hand. You, who’s eyes and heart are more open than any being I have ever met. More clever and capable than any other,” Thor squeezed his hand around the nape of Loki’s neck as he continued. 

“If anyone can save Asgard and free Myrkviðr, it’s you. I believe in you, Loki. More than anyone or anything.” 

“Gotta agree with goldy there.” Anthony’s voice had both brothers breaking apart to see the three spirits standing a short distance away. 

“We all do.” Bruce added while Clint gave his own nod of agreement. 

Tony knew that he might be speaking out of turn, but he didn’t give a damn. Right before the connection between them all was broken, Tony had felt Loki’s turmoil roiling through him as if it was Tony’s very own. He _needed_ to say this as he stepped forward to be at Loki’s side.

“Snowflake, _Loki_ , you’re special. Powerful, clever, sarcastic, and incredible. How or why, who gives a shit? You’ve done the impossible with an air that it was only a minor inconvenience to you on the outside. Yet you’ve connected to us, dragged us out of our fury and, let’s be frank here, insanity.” 

It was not empty reassurance either, Tony had felt Loki’s _soul_ , for that was what seiðr was, the essence of one’s soul and very being. He had witnessed the echoes of his determination, desire, pain, passion, humor, and everything else that made Loki what he was. 

And, hel yeah, Tony realized that he might be, probably, mostly likely, was smitten. The other spirits had also recognized the other’s soul as Clint had certainly changed his tune towards the prince and Bruce seemed more relaxed than he had been since emerging from the Hulk. 

Loki stared at Anthony, then looked at the other spirits, his brother, and the other Aesir. But when his gaze did return to Anthony in the end, warmth like the other’s fire flared through his chest. Still Loki found himself unsure how to handle the adoration he found the other’s eyes. None of what came from any of them were lies. They trusted him to find the missing piece.

 _Missing piece_ , the phrase struck itself deep into Loki’s mind. His spine straightened as he felt that he finally understood as he spoke, “I know what I have to do, it all makes sense now. Remember the tapestry, the missing piece that the humans could not remember? It must be a fifth spirit that’s calling me, calling the others as well. Telling us that the answers about the past must be there in Yggdrasil where it's been waiting all this time.” 

The spirits didn’t remember a fifth, but it was possible with so many memories stolen away. They were willing to accept all hypotheses at this point. 

“So, we go to Yggdrasil,” Thor announced, relieved that they had a definite destination in mind at last, even though the exact location was still unknown.

“Not we, _me.”_ Loki interrupted, knowing his words would spark protest and bracing himself for it, “The Dark Sea is too dangerous. We know not what awaits in or on the other side of the waters. Cannot imagine how Yggdrasil with react to being approached. You can’t hear the voices… You’re not meant to go there, Thor, and Asgard cannot lose both of us.” 

“No, Loki, we do this together. You know the poem, ‘ _But not too far or you’ll be buried in the ground’_. Who will be there to stop you from going too far? The _Spirits?!_ Do not cut me out, I have been at your side in far too many battles to step to the wayside now,” Thor’s volume had increased exponentially as his heart hammered in his ears. He refused. Loki might be capable, but he couldn’t let him go without him.

“You said you believed in me and this is what I’m fated to do.” Loki reminded sharply. When faced with a mutual enemy, usually Thor and Loki could move together like one warrior, an unstoppable force. They were not left lame without the other. He knew though, this was not what Thor was trying to say.

“And I don’t wish to stop you from that.” Thor countered, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he continued, “I don’t want to stop you from being whatever you need or want to be, but I don’t want you _dying._ I know this now, you’ve always been trying to be everything for everyone else, including me.”

Thor met his brother’s eyes once more as he pleaded, “Don’t do this without me, let me help you, please. I can’t lose you, Loki.”

Loki sighed softly, opening his arms in an invitation that Thor immediately took, embracing his brother tightly. For a few moments Loki just enjoyed the feeling of Thor’s heart beating against him through their leathers. He murmured then in his ear. “I can’t lose you either, Thor.”

Thor let out a breath of relief, finally loosening his hold enough for them to step apart. Then he felt something under his feet, the chill of it biting through his boots. A glance down showed a large sheet of ice forming under him. Thor’s eyes widened before snapping back towards Loki, demanding. 

“Wait, Loki, what are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry. The sun will shine on you once more, brother.” Loki whispered, quickly slipping the circlet off of his brow and pressing it into Thor’s hand. He then stamped one foot on the ground, the ice rose up in an instant, knocking Thor off of his feet to land in what was a sled of ice. If not so panicked Thor might have noticed it was modeled after one that they once enjoyed riding during their youths. 

“Loki, don’t-!” Thor shouted, only to be ignored as Loki waved his hand creating a long path of ice that the sled proceeded to rocket down taking the blond with it as Loki watched on. 

It was for the best, Loki reassured himself as he wrapped his arms around himself. Tears did not fall, why should he shed them if he was saving Thor from the unknown? 

“That was cold.” Clint hummed, looking slightly amused as the shouts of protest and alarm from the young king faded into the distance. The Air Spirit had to leap into the sky to avoid being impaled by a sudden jutting of rock from under him and the stream of fire that tried to roast him. 

“Clint,” Bruce admonished sharply as Tony tacked on, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Loki ignored them, turning away to see Heimdal and Brunnhilde still standing behind him. They did not raise their weapons towards him nor did they berate him for his actions. Instead, to Loki’s shock, Heimdal bowed his head while inquiring, “What are your orders, my prince?” 

“I am still your prince? When you know that I do not carry the blood of Asgard’s line of kings and have just acted against the wishes of the current crown? Despite myself not being Aesir at all and a Seiðrmen?” Loki challenged, knowing it was far better to be wary than bare your arms to a potential enemy or ally. 

“Oh don’t you start with all that shit. We’re not pigheaded or blind to the obvious like those bastards that were left back in the village,” Brunnhilde only shrugged her shoulders as Loki stared at her slack jawed, continuing, “If magic helps us achieve our goals as any blade would, why not use it?” 

Heimdal spoke next, his tone far more respectful and tempered compared to his companion’s, “From what King Thor has said and what we have seen with our own eyes. You are worthy of the title, you grew up within Asgard, learned her history, laws, care for her people, and recognize all of the flaws within it. We serve you.” 

Loki swallowed, finding himself at a loss for words as he looked upon the warriors. He hadn’t anticipated the effect that their oath would have on him. Hadn’t known how desperately he needed to have his position affirmed by a neutral party. If these two stalot Aesir who barely knew Loki still judged him as worthy, the people he had left behind must still accept Loki with open arms as well. 

“My thanks.” Loki finally managed, bowing his head to them which they returned with a full bow. 

“Though, I fear that you will accomplish nothing by staying here. It would be far better for you to return to the village.” Loki admitted, wondering how to go about that task.

“Clint’ll return them.” Tony offered as he came back into the conversation with a hand upon the Air Spirit’s shoulder. “Won’t you?” Clint didn’t look happy, but nodded his assent to the suggestion. Neither of the Aesir looked eager either, looking towards Loki for the final call. 

“It is for the best, Thor should join you in time as well.” Loki decided with a nod. He did not know how long it would take the sled to travel its path, but it would be far faster than walking. Flight by the means of a spirit would be quicker as well. While the warriors didn’t protest, Brunnhilde grimaced and tensed as Clint stepped closer to them.

It was a better reaction that any of them were expecting considering the history between them all. Loki knew that Clint would not harm them, certain of how he judged the other’s character when they were connected. While the Air Spirit was vengeful by nature. Loki did not believe that he was a liar or cruel without cause. 

The air visibly shivered around the two Aesir as Clint lifted himself off of the ground, a few moments later the two warriors were rising as well as the winds that surrounded their lower halves spun faster and tighter. Anthony gave a cheeky wave towards the airborne trio which Clint answered with a gesture using a few of his fingers that was unfamiliar to Loki. The way that Bruce rolled his eyes and Anthony snickered told him that it was most likely an insult of some kind. 

The levity fell flat for Loki as he turned to face the churning waves of the Dark Sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, love hearing your comments. 
> 
> Been having a rough few weeks I'm still working through, I'm in the process of writing on Only in the Dark, Stars Shine my Harry Potter fic. 
> 
> There's probably about 5 more chapters left of this Frozen 2 AU fic to post, hope you've liked the journey so far.


	10. Closer

The plains were whipping past Thor at a dizzying speed as the icy sled continued on the path that Loki had set it upon. His thoughts seemed to be swirling just as fast as Thor tried to come to terms with what Loki had done. Sending him away with a trick not dissimilar to what Loki would employ when he wanted Thor to leave him alone when they were younger. There was a reason why Loki's favorite reading spot was in a tree on the top of the rare hill in the expansive courtyard.

Thor could only guess that his brother was trying to lead him back towards the human village. His grip became white knuckled on the sides of the sled for balance as the terrain became rougher as it entered the trees. Thor still tried to rationalize it all, the intentions behind the trick in Loki’s mind may have been good, but utterly foolish. 

Loki could handle himself in battle, Thor had seen that since his youth and here in the forest. 

Yet to take on the unknown without a warrior like Thor to watch his back… It could not be. 

Why would Loki not allow him to _help?_ Yes, bitterly Thor could concede that his past attempts had been brash and clumsy since they had entered Myrkviðr. Had argued with Loki far more than agreed with his little brother over every decision. Pushed so that they could return to their carefree life… 

_Thor’s_ carefree life, he realized with a grimace as the sled’s path grew more bumpy over roots and rocks. His hand clenching tighter to the circlet Loki had pressed into his hand before the forced separation.

One of the many truths Thor had learned in this adventure so far… trumping the reveal that Loki was not his brother by flesh or blood, it was that Loki was not _happy_. 

The way Loki had spoken of the work he did for Thor and Asgard in ruling. 

How quick Loki was to think of himself as unworthy or a monster, and his belief that he was the acceptable price to pay to free Asgard over Thor. 

It was like an arrow to the chest to think of how gleeful Loki had been when stretching the limits of his powers while in the company of the spirits. How Banner and _Stark_ seemed to have melted their way into Loki’s affections. Thor had not been blind to the looks that the Fire Spirit had been sending towards his brother, but had said nothing of it. Had not wished to start yet another fight with Loki. 

He lamented the ways, now known and yet unknown, that he had failed his brother. 

It also filled Thor with grim determination. He would mend matters, he’d be there at Loki’s side to face the unknown and return to Asgard together. They _had to._ Life wouldn’t be the same after, but Thor was willing to make whatever sacrifices necessary to have Loki satisfied, more than content, once more.

But first, Thor needed to get off of this damned sled ride from Hel. Tying the circlet and his own crown to his belt he set about finding a way how. He slipped Mjölnir from its loops on his side, gripping it tight with one hand while the other clung to the sled’s edge still. With a mighty swing, he drove the head of the hammer into the icy path. The hope had been that it would gradually slow the sled down into a stop.

Unfortunately, that was not what happened as the hammer’s stagnant position instead caused the sled to pivot as its momentum refused to be tamed. The sharp turn uprooted Mjölnir and sent the sled off the path and in a new direction. Not the way Thor had wished to go either as branches and brush scrapped at the ice. 

Thor hissed out curses as bruises and scratches were levied across his skin, he soon discovered that this treatment was much preferred to what came next. The sled careened off of a sudden ridge and into a rapidly flowing river with an impact that knocked the breath out of the Aesir. 

Thor groaned as his head knocked against the bottom of the vessel, “Oh for Norns’ sake!” 

One blow came to his plan after another, Thor was beginning to wonder how things could get any worse. The answer came too soon as Thor realized where the rapids were taking him. The water feeding into a dark cave, the dull roar that was echoing out of it telling a horrid tale of what laid inside. 

A waterfall. 

There was no paddle to redirect himself, the waters too strong to swim against. All Thor could do was brace himself as the sled turned canoe entered the darkness and turned vertical as it dove over the edge of the waterfall. 

The world went dark, cold, and wet as the waves below swallowed him whole. 

Then he was breaking the surface with a gasp. The sled was gone, leaving Thor to claw his way blindly through the water in search of anything solid. In hope for land as his armor and weapons weighed him down. 

By some miracle, Thor found a landing he could pull himself up on instead of swimming in a direction devoid of salvation. Panting, Thor crouched upon the stone, lungs heavy and heaving out water he had accidentally swallowed. His wet body shivered in the cold and with numb fingers he managed to unclasp his cape from his shoulders. It lightened his body considerably, though his leathers were creaking. Protesting any more movement in their water logged state.

As he caught his breath, Thor ran his fingers across the top of Mjölnir while muttering the phrase to activate the enchantment Loki had put upon it centuries ago, “Light my way, my victory will shine.” 

The whole head of the hammer began to glow, illuminating the cavern he was in. It also highlighted the sheer drop he had survived and the steep, barren walls around him. There was a tunnel to his right, the only path he could see. No other choice but to take it and hope to find a way out of the newest trap the forest had laid for him. 

With a wince Thor drew himself to his feet and started to walk, huffing softly as he hoped his words were true, “Brother must be faring better than myself.” 

____________

Tony frowned as he stood on the top of the ridge overlooking the beach with Bruce and Clint, who had already returned from carrying Heimdal and Brunnhilde back to the human village, by his side. His lower lip was worried by his sharp teeth as he watched Loki far below him tie his dark hair back with a strand of leather from the woven bracelet on his wrist. 

Honestly, Tony’s own heart sounded like the staccato of a great drum that boomed in his ears and could feel its reverberation in his very bones. 

If this was how Tony was feeling while facing the churning, dark waves of the Dark Sea, he could only imagine what Loki must be going through or thinking. These were the waters that had taken Loki’s adoptive parents from him, ones that the prince must now cross to find who or what called to him. 

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, a storm brewing above their heads that had lightning lighting up the night periodically. Thunder competed with the crash of the waves in volume, though rain had yet to fall. 

The almost black sand under pale feet seemed yet darker as the sun fell under the horizon. Tony knew that the only light Loki had to see by was what Tony was providing with the flames dancing across his skin and the lightning. Being what they were, the spirits had no problem seeing in the night.

Tony saw the way Loki sucked in a breath and then, he was sprinting across the sand, green eyes narrowed in concentration. As his first foot hit the water, Loki pushed his power through it, spawning a large snowflake that he could use as a point to press off from as he continued to ‘run’ across the water as more snowflakes aided his path onward. 

Again, Tony found himself marveling on how clever Loki was. However, the further he ran, the higher the swell of the waves, until their crests were taller than Loki. Though he knew it was coming, Tony found himself flinching as the wave crashed over Loki, swallowing him from sight for a few short moments before he was spat back out in the shallows. 

“I give that attempt at 2 outta 10!” Clint called down as Loki spat sea water out and pushed himself back onto his feet. 

“Are you crazy, it was at least a 4 outta 10. You have to take in account that it was his first try!” Tony conjoled, teasing to hide the tension he felt. He felt powerless. Against the _ocean_ Tony was about as useful as a wet match in a typhoon. The ocean was the thick of _her_ domain and the spirits had quickly realized that none of them could do much to aid the prince. Had to, like all the times before, let Loki do it on his own. Not that they liked it.

Loki glared at them all as he stalked up the beach before turning to face the waves again without sniping back at them. Could he know that there was some purpose behind their weddeling and whinging? Either that, or Loki was used to ignoring annoyances. Coming from Asgard, Tony supposed the latter was most definitely true, didn't mean the first wasn't also. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the waves as Loki prepared himself, asking softly to Bruce, “Any sign of her?”

“Nope, just the same as the first ten times you asked me that.” The other answered with a sigh.

“We’re not going to see her either. Not unless she wants to be seen.” Clint pointed out, hovering in the air for a better vantage point to watch the waters. His eyes were darting about, still searching despite what he just declared. 

“But she’s out there.” Bruce muttered under his breath, Tony sighed under his breath a soft, “Yup.” 

All three fell silent after that, tension strung tight between them all as they watched Loki make his next attempt. 

Water dripped from Loki’s hair and face as he glared into the waves, the metal pieces of his armor he had discarded in the sand. It left him feeling vulnerable in only his leathers and a few of his knives, but he couldn’t afford to be weighed down. Could not let himself be distracted from his seemingly impossible task.

His parents could not cross the Dark Sea on a ship, what hope had Loki in traversing it on literal foot? There was no other option, the spirits each said that their powers would not be able to aid him in the middle of an element that was not their own if it was acting against them. The curse had also prevented them from giving Loki any true information about the Water Spirit. Only one thing was certain from their somber expressions, this spirit was dangerous and would not succumb easily. 

Well, Loki was not so different, was he? And nothing was going to keep him from finding the source of the voices and the truth. 

His feet flew across the sand, leaping into the surf as the snowflakes formed under his feet once more. Loki kept running and as a tall wave threatened to crush him again, Loki dove through its middle. The saltwater stung his eyes, but he clawed and kicked his way in the undertow to reach one of the rocky outcroppings. 

The sharp rocks dug into his fingers as he hefted himself up onto it and stood on its short peak. Perhaps he was only a few meters further than his last attempt, but it still showed that he was making progress as his breath came in short pants. Further, he had to go _further._

Shooting a stream of ice he made a ramp from the rock into the waves that he slid down, hitting the water running once more. Nothing to guide him as a landmark, knowing just that he had to continue north. Loki could feel the next swell of a wave under his feet and narrowed his eyes as it started to form before him. He refused to be pushed back again. Pushing his hands out forwards, frost barreling forth to create a plain of ice that he sprinted across. 

The ocean refused to be tamed as the waves underneath battered the ice causing it to crack with sounds not so dissimilar to thunder cracking over his head. The crest of the monstrous wave pulled the splintering sheet of ice upwards until it was near vertical. Loki let out a short cry as he knew there was little he could do. Tried to brace himself as the waves and large chunks of ice crashed down on him. 

The force of the wave pulled Loki deep down underwater, tossed head over heels by the furious currents as he struggled to right himself. A challenge to figure out which direction was up towards the surface.

Once he finally managed that, he saw that he was several meters below the sweet promise of air. Loki’s lungs burned at the realization, but he refused to panic and use up more of his limited supply. He kicked towards the surface, only to pause for a moment as a flash of lightning illuminated the darkness around him.

Loki swore that he saw another silhouette drifting in the depths before the light faded. 

Another flash and there was a face mere inches from his own. It was feminine in appearance, skin so pale it seemed almost translucent and rippled like the surface of a flowing stream. Bright blue eyes glowed with their own light, this close Loki thought that he could see waves cascading inside of them. Ears that were tipped, but much shorter and wider than that of Clint’s. The Water Spirit was slight, much shorter than himself, but all around her was long wafts of hair. The locks were tinged red in color despite seeming to be made of water themselves, they were also longer than the woman was tall and moved like kelp in a current. 

She glared at Loki, the waves in her eyes as turbulent as the sea around them. 

Then she dissolved into tiny bubbles that streamed past Loki and out of sight. He wasn’t fooled, knew that she would be back all too soon to mount her attack. The Water Spirit, she _wanted_ him to be afraid, to panic, and to be all that easier to drown. He kicked his way back towards the surface. 

Loki did have fear in his heart, there was no denying that. But it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t fight as any other warrior would for their cause and life. 

The air burned his lungs when he was finally able to suck in a breath, the high waves still threatening to overtake him. A glance down provided Loki with the sight of the silhouette of the spirit rapidly approaching from below. 

Gritting his teeth, Loki forced a burst of his power underneath himself. A small raft of ice was created and it lifted Loki up out of the water. Before he could even attempt to get to his feet or brace himself, something or more accurately some _one_ struck the bottom of the raft with enough force to throw Loki into the air and back into the salty embrace of the sea. 

When he broke the surface once more, Loki searched for his enemy. How did one fight what could disappear and reappear anywhere? His eyes darted around the rough waves, looking for any sign of the spirit’s next move. The tug of the current against his back warned him before he saw it. Water pulling past him to feed the rising wave that grew taller with each passing moment. 

The flash of lightning illuminated the figure that was running inside of the wave, growing closer and closer within each flash. She was bearing down on Loki and as the crest of the wave loomed over him, he sent a line of icicle arrows hoping to force her off her path. But his aim went wide as his focus was split with treading water and balance off with nothing to brace himself against. 

None of the projectiles met their mark as she leapt from the wave with a snarl, her feet making contact _hard_ with Loki’s chest and driving him underwater once more.

Her arms wove behind her, hair flowing around her like the tentacles of an aggressive squid as she forced Loki yet deeper. The intent to kill him all too plain in her eyes even as her face showed no emotion. 

Loki’s lungs burned, the air having been forced out by the first impact. His thoughts raced, water, ice was made of water. Wrapping his hands around the spirit’s ankles he forced the frost into her form. Watched as ice power seeped up from the point of contact and upwards, traveling up her legs, waist, chest, arms, face, and each ‘strand’ of hair. A sculpture of ice, frightening as it was beautiful. 

Then it burst, minuscule bubbles rushing downwards into the darker water. 

Loki held no hope that he had deterred her for long, he kicked his legs as hard as he could up to the surface once more. 

One breath, two, then he was hit hard once more from beneath. He was flung into the air, but a gust of air lifted him higher, bought Loki time to right himself and create a sheet of ice that he could land on. That stream of air, it did not cease… it kept the chunk of ice a few meters off of the surface of the water. Out of reach from the immediate waves. 

Help from an unexpected source, Clint Barton the Wind Spirit, though he remained out of sight. 

Loki could just barely see the Water Spirit circling underneath the floating glacier, no doubt she was confused by the turn of events. 

It was only a moment or two before she made her next course of action, her next attack known. 

Then she was rushing him, rising high with a wave of water, Loki met it with a massive sheet of ice that threatened to crush her. It forced her back under the surface as the ice crashed into it. Next attack was jets of water that struck Loki with the force of a battering ram, almost sending him off the edge of his little safe haven. Only the grip of his fingers on the edge of the ice kept him from falling back into the waves. 

After pulling himself up onto the floating glacier, Loki quickly learned that a large snowflake shield did not offer protection as the water streams slipped through the tiny holes and around the edges of the flake. 

Her game was clear, to force Loki back into the water and into her domain where she would have the edge as it was now they were matching each other turn for turn. Loki realized that he would have to somehow bring her into _his_ own domain to gain the upper hand. 

The low rumble of a large amount of water rushing behind him warned Loki that his, perhaps only, chance to do exactly that had arrived. He let that sound grow to a roar, before he whipped around, shaping his power in a new and different way. 

Shackles and chains of ice bursting out to snap on the wrists of the Water Spirit. His hands moved quickly to twist the chain around his arms and wrists as he pulled back. Loki’s heels dug in, ice creeping up over his feet and lower legs to anchor him as he pulled back. The frost was also sinking into the Water Spirit, solidifying her limbs so she could not escape.

The Spirit struggled and hissed with rage as he jerked her from the wave and onto the soaring glacier. The water in her veins surged against his ice, trying to shatter it. Her arms ominously cracked like an ice flow beginning to move in the dawning of spring. While Loki had her arms trapped, she was not defenseless as yet more tendrils of water rose from her different parts of her body, moving like agitated sea snakes looking to bite. Loki couldn’t hold her by himself and unfortunately he hadn’t exactly thought about his next move once he did get a hold of the murderous whirlpool. 

Then Loki felt wind rushing over his shoulder, Clint appearing in the air to the Water Spirit’s right. Clint’s fingers were twirling, arms braced back like he was holding a bow, the result. A small tornado entrapping the entirety of her right leg, keeping the water she tried to expel contained. 

There was a groan heard from deep below, not just below Loki or waves, much deeper than that. The groan gave way to the sound of splashing and then Bruce came into sight, standing at the top of a pillar of sand and rock, a strand of which stretched out to sink into the Water Spirit’s other leg, turning it into mud. Immovable. 

With her limbs restrained, that still did not stop her as the Water Spirit’s hair rose upwards ready to attack. Then, searing flames came from above. Anthony kept his distance in the sky, but devoted to the effort of turning any river of hair that stretched too long to steam as he shouted, “Hey, High Waves Over… well literally everything. Give a guy a chance to speak!”

“He has nothing I wish to hear, the only words that come from Aesir lips are lies.” The Water Spirit growled as she struggled against their combined forces. 

“Nat, _please_.” Clint grit out as he tried to keep his control while his power stretched in so many directions to keep their impromptu battlefield floating, pressing the waves down, and the whirlwind around the Water Spirit.

“Clint.” She whispered, head turning towards the man as if noticing him for the first time. 

“I lost everything, Nat. I lost _them_ and I lost _you_ until now. I joined my magic with this prince of Asgard, I trust him. If you can’t put your faith in him, put it in me.” Clint pleaded, the rest holding their breath as they waited for her answer. 

Nat’s lips were drawn thin, eyes wide and portraying the bitter betrayal she felt as she spoke, “I can’t... Not yet.” 

Then a stream of water shot from her chest, striking Loki with enough force to send him to his knees. Water enveloped his head, rushing in by any means necessary. Through his nose, mouth, eyes, ears, it wormed its way inside. Choking him as it rushed forward without end. Loki could feel his very blood shift as it too was made of water and true terror struck his heart. After coming so far, was this how it all ended? Failure to save not only Asgard, but the forest itself and the spirits? 

Or was this the toll that had to be paid to appease the Water Spirit at last? 

Loki had given so much, for once, could he not be the selfish one? Greedily cling to and even take back his life? Loki had wants and this time, he wouldn’t be denied. He willed his power, imagined himself unleashing the fury of winter with a grin starting to crack upon his face. The cold rushing through his veins overtaking and smothering the hold that the Water Spirit had inside of him. 

He felt her being pushed back, then even retreating. But his chill chased her, hot on her heels like a pack of wolves after an injured deer. His frost followed her even as she left his body and he could breathe, the ice following their thinning link and shooting a needle of ice right into her chest that caused her whole form to shudder and shiver as she went still. The ice spread across his chest illuminating where her heart sat. 

But it was strange, more so than Loki was already expecting with her being a different species and manifestation of an element. There was a small dark swirling divot in her breast, a literal whirlpool that refused to allow anything to escape. Perhaps…. The Water Spirit’s heart could not achieve freedom either then. 

It was a wild presumption, but the voices called their song over all other sounds and Loki felt that he was right. 

Clenching fists and teeth alike, Loki focused on the ice that was inside of her, edged it in on the whirlpool and sank his power into it despite the way it made his body physically ache. He needed to slow the flow, he created the equivalent of glaciers inside of the turret, even if they only appeared as small specks of ice to the naked eye. He made more and more, interrupting the flow in various spots as sweat beaded on his brow and Loki’s breath came out as vapor with the cold inside of him. 

Finally, as his knees threatened to buckle and the other Spirits around him voiced their worry, the whirlpool dissipated. Loki could feel the Water Spirit’s magic moving against his own in a different way now, melding with him instead of trying to drown Loki. Now they were flowing like a stream and slowly the ice in her body began to melt, but her and her waters remained calm.

Gradually, the other spirits pulled back their own influence and stepped onto the glacier that gently fell back onto the surface of the now calm ocean. 

Clint was the first to speak stepping towards the woman with hope shining in his eyes, “Nat?” 

“I’m alright, I…” Nat sighed as she straightened herself, her long watery red locks receding upwards until they rested just above her shoulders. The hair was still constantly moving, crimping upwards and extending back down slightly like the rhythmic movement of the tides. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting so long, Hawkeye.”

The use of the obvious nickname seemed to have assured Clint completely as his wispy form disappeared for a brief moment and the next he was before Nat his arms wrapped tight around her as she returned the embrace. 

Loki felt a tug at his own lips at the sight, though the next moment the breath was knocked out of him as something collided with his side. A body, impossibly hot told the prince whom it was as Anthony laughed out.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. _Incredible.”_ The taller man’s arms were wrapped around Loki, startling him as Anthony lifted him slightly from the ground and swung him. Anthony’s boots leaving puddles in the ice as he spoke, “I can’t believe it. You managed to melt Nat, _the_ Natasha Romanoff. I didn’t think it was possible, none of us did.” 

Bruce confirmed the sentiment as he chuckled, watching the Fire Spirit dancing around with a very surprised looking prince. “I didn’t know how we were going to get across the Dark Sea. Now, I don’t believe it will be a problem.”

“Except for the fact that he will have to go on alone.” Natasha cut in, causing them to pause. 

“No. Are you kidding me right now?!” Tony demanded, setting Loki reluctantly back to his feet as he turned to face the Wind and Water spirits. Before she could speak, Tony waved his hand in the air, “You’ve told some bad jokes before, but this is-” 

The voices called out once more in song. It was then that Tony knew, in the inferno that was his soul, what Natasha said was true as he watched Loki’s expression as the melody graced their ears. The Spirits had been called to Loki, but he had his own call to answer. It pissed Tony off all the same as he felt that the coals had been pulled out from under him. So close to answers and hope for what he thought was impossible, but it was snatched out of his hands by the unknown. 

Whatever it was, Loki had to know it first. 

“So, you got to go on on your own, Loki.” Tony sighed, catching Loki’s hand in his own once more as their eyes met. “Your brother was right, if anyone can do this. It’s you.”

“I do not even know yet what it is you wish from me. I may not be able to deliver.” Loki admitted softly, the gravity of the next leg of the journey resting upon his shoulders. 

“You’ve given us spirits so much already, but yeah, we’re selfishly hoping for more.” Tony muttered, “It’s unfair that we can’t tell you more or even say what it is that we want. _Really_ frustrating, believe me. Just…” 

Loki found himself chuckling as he watched Anthony fumble for the words, he was beginning to suspect that the difficulty was not just from the effect of the curse. “I understand, all the answers, good and bad. They lie in Yggdrasil, with whom calls me.”

Tony watched as Loki stepped to the most northern edge of the glacier with a wave of his hand, the raven created a skiff of ice. The next moment a pole made of wood sprouted from the center as Bruce gave his own smile. Winds wove themselves around the pole to create an ever shifting sail. The waters’ current visibly changed to lead the way. Loki’s expression softened with obvious fondness at the sight and Tony felt like he was melting far quicker than the ice under his feet.

“It’s exciting, knowing the end of the journey is at hand.” Loki mused aloud before he turned, his emerald gaze meeting each of the spirits before he bowed, “I know we all have only known each other for a short time. I would be honored however, if you would consider yourselves my shieldbrothers and sister.” 

They were not Thor’s shieldmates, but Loki’s own. Powerful allies that sought Loki’s success, encouraged his unique abilities and wit. It was a heady thought that had Loki grinning wide as the spirits gave their agreements with varying degrees of eagerness. They all gave it nonetheless. 

“You’ll come back to us, Snowflake. I mean what I said earlier, you’re more like us than anyone else.” Tony assured, perhaps more to himself than to Loki as the prince nodded and stepped one foot onto the skiff of ice. 

As Loki was about to set the other foot on, he heard a grumble from Anthony behind him, a soft ‘To hel with it!’. Then a hand on his shoulder turned Loki on his heel as another cupped the back of his head tilting it upwards. The next moment, lips foreignly hot pressed against his own. 

Loki always prided himself with being adaptable, but the spontaneous affection, _sentiments_ , had him wrong footed. However, Loki was a prince and Frigga had taught him better than this. He jerked back as his hand flew up, delivering a sharp loud slap to the presumptuous and sudden suitor’s face. 

The taller Fire Spirit reared away, eyes wide with a mixture of emotions that flickered like a crackling fire. Surprise, disappointment, resignation, but no regret from what Loki could see as Anthony sighed while rubbing at the new mark across his cheek, “Let me guess, I ‘forget myself’, right?” 

“Indeed.” Loki answered before his hand found the back of Anthony’s neck and pulled him forward once more, sealing their lips together again. Kissing the other man was different than any other that Loki had experienced before though he had laid with women and men in secret in the past in short trysts since he was four hundred. It was common with many Aesir youth, curiosity and budding adulthood overwhelming them no matter their status. 

Kissing _Tony_ was different, Loki realized. Heat bloomed from where their lips connected and traveled down Loki’s entire body causing him to shiver as some might from the cold. More than carnal pleasure, lust, or potential gain was fueling their attraction to each other. They’d seen each other at their possible worst or rock bottom. Accepted and even praised the faults that had been shown through the cracks of their armor. 

Loki didn’t care about how illogical it was that they fit together, any sane individual would think that they were destined to fail. Perhaps that was part of what spurred both of them on, to destroy expectations that were leveled against them.

All too soon, the kiss ended, Loki drawing back first as the melody called out to them once more. Loki’s voice was hushed as Tony opened his eyes, neither knowing when they had closed them, “I have to go.”

“Yeah,” Tony swallowed, as he forced himself to take a step back, “Yeah, I’ll be waiting for ya… But you should know by now I’m not the most patient person.”

“How curious, neither am I.” Loki answered as he grinned at Tony then nodded towards the spirits that stood away from them. Bruce looked amused, Clint had a scrunch to his nose, and Natasha had the slightest smug curve to her lips. Stepping back onto the sift of ice, Loki braced himself as it began to move, the warm winds and current taking him onward. To follow the voices. 

To Yggdrasil.

Tony watched the form grow smaller with each passing second, he knew that what Loki had to do next must be on his own. It didn’t make it any easier, the temptation to fly after him still strong even though he kept his feet on the ice. A voice behind him made Tony huff. 

“Really, Stark? _Really?”_

“Shut up, Barton.” Tony growled without breaking his gaze towards the dark horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end, thanks so much for your continued support guys. 
> 
> What did you like best about this chapter, how did things flow? Actions scenes are always a pain to write out. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you did. It really brightens up my day when you did. I'm doing editing today cause I screwed up my hand working on the construction of my sister's basement.


	11. At Last

The sea was calm all around Loki as the skiff sailed on, ever North he was being led. Each passing moment easing the strain upon his soul yet his wonder continued to grow as he passed towering glaciers that were akin to silent sentinels as they loomed and guarded the way. 

The song was weaving across his ears, welcoming him, but still so urgent in their summons.

As the vessel of ice passed through the last line of glaciers he was struck by the sight of his goal.

“Yggdrasil,” Loki whispered to himself in awe as he grew closer to the tree. He had been right, it looked to be a giant Ash tree. The crown of it could not be seen for the branches were so far reaching that they disappeared into the clouds far above. As his improvised skiff brushed against the land, Loki noticed the discrepancies that surrounded this strange place. What should have been land was more akin to a glacier under his feet. Ice was also creeping halfway up the trunk of the tree, choking it in a frigid embrace. 

There were no leaves upon the gnarled branches, yet they seemed to be heavily laden with fruit despite its species and sickly state. The fruit was too far from Loki to fathom what they might be, along with the fact that they seemed to be of various shapes and colors. 

Despite the dire state that the place was in, as Loki breathed in the chilly air, he felt the magic surrounding him welcoming him in. Inviting him to come forward and to speak, the voices called out once more and Loki felt a smile tug on his lips as he started to climb the ridge towards the tree, “Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold.”

His eyes closed as he let the magic guide him, musing softly, “Something is familiar, like a dream I can reach, but not quite hold.” His bare feet moved over the snow, leaving barely an imprint behind, “I can sense you there, treading in your footsteps I carry on.” 

A breeze crept across Loki’s face, prompting him to open his eyes once more and see that he was now standing before the massive trunk. Bark stretched wide enough that Asgard’s castle could fit comfortably inside. There was an opening in the trunk the size of the castle gates as well. As he started to step through his heart seemed to sigh with relief, “Coming here it feels like I’m returning home.” 

“You know I’ve been hiding my inner self behind solid walls, with secrets and words locked up inside.” He could see down a tunnel leading deeper that was thickly encrusted with ice. Here, Loki felt like he had nothing to hide. There were no expectations on his shoulders, no holding back, whom called him here they wanted _all_ of him. Not the prince that sat in the wings, not something easily disregarded as an unnecessary spare. 

He coaxed out, voice slowly rising in volume as he sought the source while starting to walk on, “You have secrets too, but you don’t have to hide.” Loki did not voice these as half truths, the meaning behind his words resonated with his own being, “I’ll understand you, so come out into the light.” 

The tunnel that should be dark was illuminated by magic that pulsed and shimmered in shades of the ice. While the magic and Yggdrasil were pulling him in, it felt incredibly lonely at the same time, “Do you miss like me, a soul to share things with?”

Glancing around pillars of ice, he called out louder, “Show yourself, I’m dying to meet you. I have faced death many a time now to be by your side.” 

“Show yourself, it’s your turn. Meet me here, it’s a new beginning!” The cavern stretched onward with no source of movement or sound, but Loki’s hope held strong. Being here, it felt _right_ and he was eager to continue on until he found who called him. “I have so many questions, I’ve been searching for so long. Are you the ones I’ve been looking for all my life?”

Despite how often Loki was alone in the library continuing his studies or seemed disinterested in exchanging with others, it was not because he did not want companionship. He only sought interactions with those he deemed interesting and witty enough to keep pace with him. Unfortunately, those people had been in very short supply. But the source, they promised to connect with him in a way he couldn’t imagine. “Show yourself, I’m ready to learn.”

Loki sung the melody out, beginning to wonder if it was the sound of his soul. 

The voices called the song back from behind himself and as he whipped around to face it he saw that the tunnel was shining with new colors: purples, red, blues, and greens. They moved as one deeper in and Loki grinned, chasing it as he laughed, “I’ve never been so certain. There's so much I want to know and nothing is how I thought.” 

The tunnel suddenly sloped downwards sharply, but Loki didn’t lose any momentum. Trusting his balance, he let his bare feet move over the smooth ice like it was a giant slide. He felt like a child again, or perhaps even more than the one he had been all those decades ago, “Yes, all my life I’ve been torn, but I’m here for a reason, hopefully I’ll at last tear off the veil of secrets.” 

Loki could see the path running out and swiped his hand out, sending out his power and creating pillars of ice that he leaped across to transverse the deep, dark cavern. Comfortable, almost giddy, unafraid of falling, “I’ve always played as someone else, hardly ever I’ve admitted who I was.” 

As he stepped into the tunnel on the other side of the hole, he touched one icy wall, asking as the lights sprung to life at his unconscious prompting, “Is this the day? Are you the way I’m going to finally find a destiny for who I really am?” The colors darted further down the tunnel and Loki ran after, not slowing as he noticed the blockage of icy slabs, reaching within the well of his power he tossed them aside while calling, “Show yourself, I’m no longer trembling!” 

“Here I am, a long journey ends here!” The room he entered was vast, was once beautiful no doubt. Perhaps it was even an entryway, but the broken columns of ice ruined the scenery and Loki decided that that wouldn’t stand. Using his magic to repair and lift them back into their places as he made his way forwards. This gesture was small in comparison with what the source could do for Loki in turn. “You are the answer I’ve waited for all of my life. You who can answer all the questions and doubts I've held inside for so long.” 

Finally he stopped before a door made of ice that shimmered with the colors that had guided him. The magic whispered in his ears that he must break it and Loki did not hesitate. Needing to know at last, as he urged, knew that they could hear him as they had led him thus far, “Oh come forth, show yourself, let me see who you are.”

The doorway shattered into the same colorful crystals that had hovered in the air around Asgard not so long ago. The room that Loki crept into though was incredibly dark. He let his _Seiðr_ join the _flow_ that he sensed around him. Watching as the purple crystals began to move. They gathered into the shape of an arrow that shot towards him, swirling around Loki and the wind surrounding each of them tugged playfully at his coattails before the crystals shot into the darkness towards the center of the room, consolidating into a floating purple crystal taller than Loki.

“Come to me now, open your door.” Loki coaxed with a smile as he realized that it was Clint Barton, the Air Spirit,’s symbol that welcomed him. 

The blue crystals moved next, swaying like waves around him. They fell in clusters and danced like raindrops before they formed into a large sapphire crystal as well. Natasha Romanoff, the Water Spirit pulled him in like the current. “Don’t make me wait, one moment more.” 

“Oh, come right to me, open your door,” Loki chuckled as the green crystals moved, creating the outline of the lumbering form of the Hulk briefly before it crumbled and the crystals created shapes of boulders that ‘rolled’ across the ground towards the center before consolidating as well. Bruce Banner, the Hulk and Earth Spirit, a steady rumble as the beating of his heart. 

“Reach out your arms to me, you know I’ll be strong,” Knowing ‘who’ was next, Loki smirked, marching forward as the scarlet crystals flared to life. They spiraled and flickered making the shapes of flames. The warmth they created made a flush appear on the raven’s face. Then there was the shape of the man in the crystals, giving Loki a cheeky salute before they turned into the final large crystal. Anthony, _Tony,_ Stark, the Fire Spirit’s who’s heat flared across Loki’s body as he remembered their last embrace. 

Loki didn’t know how he knew what to do, but let the magic and his own instincts guide him. Using his power to lift the crystals in the air as they spun slowly, focusing on the pull he lowered them down into place on the floor in indents that he could not have seen with his own eyes in the darkness. 

A shape in white appeared in the center of them and filled with determination he stepped inside of it. Stamping upon it to push his magic deep into it, he watched in shock as the white light spread, creating the shape of a snowflake that encompassed the four other crystals in the crooks of its branches. 

Then a single line appeared under Loki’s feet and it took him a moment to realize it was a _rune._ _Isa_ the rune for ‘ice’ and embodying stasis and stillness. Then the ends of the line snapped into different positions, the top of the line falling diagonally to the right while the bottom of the line lifted diagonally to the right as well. Creating a new rune… _Kaunaz,_ it was _Loki’s_ rune. What his mother had always said was the symbol of illumination, knowledge, and kinship.

Eyes widening, Loki felt the magic surge around him prompting him to lift his arms, he closed his eyes and let the magic take him. Could still see the flashes of bright light and vivid colors from behind his eyelids as the magic flowed up _through_ him. The sound of many voices singing caressing his ears and urged him to open his eyes once more. 

_“At the edge of the world, past the sea. There’s a world tree that connects everything”_

Breath catching at the sight of images and scenes that played out on the ice that surrounded him. Memories, Loki realized as he saw moments from his own life on display: Loki chasing after Thor and their friends when he could barely walk. His magic lessons with his mother and other teachers. The rare times he got a pat on the head from Odin. The moments of hurt and triumph, past and recent.

It was not only his memories however. There were moments of his parents’ youths and growing older. He saw the spirits’: of Tony laughing with a woman, two men, and a young lad that were obviously of the same species as himself even though they looked different. Of Bruce sitting at an oversized desk pouring over tomes like Loki often did. Clint with who was obviously his family and Natasha standing with others listening to another man of her kind with only one eye. The humans from the village, more numerous and radiating happiness. 

All these different kinds of people and creatures, all of their individual moments captured in time, it was extraordinary. Their emotions seemed to be coursing through Loki as well through Yggdrasil. Tears were burning his eyes as the poem was sung and he lifted a hand to wipe them away, only to flinch as he noticed blue from the corner of his vision. 

Loki’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of rich azure blue spreading from his fingers, now tipped with small claws, down towards his wrist and disappearing into his sleeve. 

He was an _other_ he remembered. This was natural, it felt like he was shedding a too tight skin. 

The sound of the melody that haunted him being sung had Loki focusing on one particular scene. Of a creature, tall with blue skin stretched tight over a muscular frame. A circlet of ice and jewels upon his brow, bare chested and wearing a vibrant skirt covered in unfamiliar symbols. In the other’s arms that looked strong enough to crush a man, he gently cradled a small bundle wrapped in silver furs. The coverings moved slightly to reveal a tiny version of the creature, a baby. The father sung the melody in a deep baritone as he rocked his treasure. 

Tears were falling heavily now as the implications became apparent, watching as the scene shifted. To the baby, the same Loki knew even if it was now pale skinned, resting in a familiar Asgardian cradle. As the babe squirmed and fussed, it babbled out the melody as if trying to comfort itself. A new figure stepped into frame, young and feminine with golden hair, she lifted the baby from the crib with a fascinated expression. She listened before singing the melody herself. Smiling with wonder and love when the baby relaxed in her arms. 

The magic brushed against his shoulder, causing him to turn to see two much larger images smiling down at him. One was of Frigga, his mother looking sad, but relieved, as hale and vibrate as she had been all those years ago. The second Loki recognized to be the man from the first scene, someone he now knew had great adoration for him despite being apart for so long.

 _“At last the glamour falls.”_ His mother soothed softly, her voice the tone of the lullabies she used to sing to him. She was smiling down at him even with the tears in her eyes. 

_“My little one, your soul is looking for home.”_ His father, Laufey, rumbled with pride shining in his ruby red eyes.

“And it’s been found!” Loki answered, knowing that it was true, the symbol under his feet flaring brighter and the magic swirling around him as he accepted it fully into himself, cast off the tethers both known and unknown. 

The voices of the memories sang out, _“Show yourself, release your powers.”_

 _“Grow with them, so that you can turn into that bridge. Enrich yourself with the knowledge you receive. Become something new.”_ The magic worked through his clothes, transforming them as his body also changed. 

He felt himself growing taller, his vision growing sharper with his sense of smell following suit. His undershirt disappeared, revealing more blue skin with white geometric lines etched across it. His overcoat bleached into white, it felt cold and comfortable like it was woven with snowflakes. The buckles reformed out of ice and silver fur lined the collar and edges of the new cloak that was Asgardian style. His trousers transformed into a style of skirt of silver and green, covered in runes. 

“ _Now you’re here and you’ve been looking for yourself._ ” Laufey and Frigga sang fondly as Loki spun about to take in his new form.

“All of my life.” Loki answered, as he met their eyes once more, the voices of Yggdrasil agreeing, “ _All of your life. At last you’ve been found._ ”

“Oh, I’ll show myself.” Loki was never going back to his masks and who he was before, so many precious answers had been given. He was going to take even more, summoning the magic and frost around himself in great clouds. Seemingly guided by familiar hands unseen.

The world around him disappeared in swirling clouds of frost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was composed of the different variations of Show Yourself in the many languages it was composed in, I also added my own spin and changes to the lyrics as well. I hope you enjoyed this scene and it was all that you hoped for, What was your favorite line in the song? Obviously I don't own it, there's the pesky disclaimer.   
> Hope to hear your thoughts in the comments!


	12. Too Far

He pulled the clouds down and for a moment he was blinded by the flurry of frost. When it did clear, Loki found his mouth falling open in shock. Everything was now white, Loki was barely able to see the difference between the ceiling and walls. He, himself, was the only splash of color in the chamber, as if he was the first drop of paint on a fresh canvas. 

Loki had seen the different scenes playing across the cavern’s walls before, but now there were life sized marionettes of frost moving without any visible strings around him. The ones immediately around him were portraying moments of Loki’s own life along with those close to him. 

Small forms of Loki and Thor ran past his legs, a toddler Loki stumbling after the older boy that had longer, more stable legs with peals of laughter. A smile tugged on Loki’s lips as he started to work his way through the crowds. 

A younger Loki in his training clothes tumbling with Thor in their youth. Loki sitting with his old teachers. Perched on his mother’s knee learning how to weave magic to follow his will. Odin walking with Thor and Loki’s hands in his own as he spoke of rulership as the boys looked up at the king in wonder. 

A frozen Loki crumbling to his knees in the isolation of his room after he was told of his parents’ death. Despite the sense of closure he had gotten from knowing what had happened to his adoptive parents, he knew the pain of their loss would never completely disappear. The pain reminded him of how far he had still come despite it.

Loki passed a scene of him sitting in a meeting with the Thing that had been particularly aggravating as the old Aesir men tried to put Loki through the paces. Disagreeing for the sake of disagreeing with the young prince who sat like a king. The memory had Loki rolling his eyes and flickered his fingers at the scene. Delighting in how the sculptures crumbled in response. No longer would Loki care for what they had to say, he was done pretending to be that perfect boy for them. 

“Prince Odin of Asgard, a great pleasure to meet you.” 

“Princess Frigga of the Vanir, I am, accordingly, to be your wife...” 

The pair of voices and names drew Loki’s attention, he quickly slipped past the different silhouettes to two familiar ones, younger though they may be. Yes, their marriage had been arranged and that was no secret. Loki had never imagined that his mother would have been so disagreeable to the situation in her early days. 

Scenes continued to play out as he walked forward, watching portraits of his adoptive parents’ lives that he never knew. Witnessed the moments of how they slowly grew to love one another. Frigga refused to hold her tongue in meetings, at first astounding and annoying all with her wit. Very quickly Odin learned to heed and actively sought out his wife’s advice. Frigga taught Odin humility along with magic through little tricks she played on him. 

Frigga’s announcement of her pregnancy made Odin break his stoic mask to grin as he picked his wife up in his arms and spun her around with clear joy that she shared in their laughter. Them holding a newborn Thor, Frigga’s hair mused after birth and Odin sitting by her side on the bed as a tiny hand gripped one of his battle calloused fingers. 

A scene that had Loki pausing was one that took place years later as Loki moved past a toddler Thor snoring in his small bed through an open disconnected door frame into what he recognized as his parents’ bedroom. There his mother crouched on the floor as she tended to a grievous wound to Odin’s right eye. The man was covered in blood, grime, and other small wounds. 

Frigga’s voice soft as she dabbed at the blood while curling the fingers of her free hand causing them to sparkled with magic in an attempt to heal him, “What happened, love? You returned alone,” She glanced towards the crib where a bundle wrapped in blood covered fur laid, “Well, not completely alone.”

“I…. I do not know. One moment the festival was going peacefully, the next everyone was fighting. My father, he’s gone, I witnessed him fall off the cliff while in battle with one of the fire…” Odin groaned softly, prompting Frigga to pull back thinking she had hurt him further. The new king only shook his head as he muttered, “It is like a fog is descending upon my mind like the one that pushed me out of the forest.” 

“And the child you brought from the forest?” Frigga prompted softly. 

“I feared that he would be killed in the chaos.” Odin sighed, “I worry how the people will react to him. He’s so different from our kind and the people will look for one to blame for my father’s death if I reveal what happened. You know that blood for blood is the way of my people.” 

“A babe is innocent.” His mother growled, protective already over something so defenseless. She stood up, picking up the bundle that let out a soft coo at being disturbed. Her steps brought her back to her husband’s side, taking one of his hands to gently cup the baby’s head as she placed her fingers upon its brow. Loki could feel what she was doing, taking Odin’s innate sedir, her own, and the child’s to weave together a glamor that had the baby squirming before settling with a yawn as the shape of his ears and skull changed, the lines that decorated the skin also disappearing. Skin paling to shade that was close to their own, but not quite right. 

“Now, he will be a symbol for rejoicing. His name?” Frigga prompted softly, Odin smiled softly pained as he still obviously was as he ran his fingers through the black strands of hair, “Loki Laufeyson, now Prince Loki Odinson. Our second born.” 

The moment that Loki became their son, his chest felt tight yet relieved at the same time to have one of his most pressing questions answered. Despite Odin’s coldness growing up, Loki knew without a doubt now that Odin loved him in his own way. He only wished that he could speak with both of them one more time.

There were still more answers that he sought however and he looked around the statues, hoping to find a moment shortly before this one. His tipped ears twitched as he caught his mother’s voice and found her standing with Odin who still held both eyes and wore the same outfit as that in the previous memory, though now unsoiled.

“I am not so unwell that I cannot accompany you to Myrkviðr.” 

“I rather you not strain yourself, dear heart. And..” Odin trailed off looking, of all things, sheepish. 

“Your father does not wish for me to attend, does he?” Never before had Loki heard his mother’s tone so waspish as she crossed her arms under her chest while staring down her husband.

“The people of the forest do not know of our marriage or the existence of our son. Until this peace is stabilized between us, the Aesir can not afford to be seen as showing bias towards any race, including to the Vanir.” Explained Odin, both he and Loki both recognized his tone as a mistake as soon as the words left his lips.

“Do not pander your father’s words to me, it’s unbecoming.” Frigga snapped, turning her head to stare off at something unseen, “So, Thor will remain with me here as well then. A toddler with a penchant to crush his toys is far better company than some individuals.”

It seemed even centuries earlier Odin knew not to pick a fight with his wife, only bowed his head slightly to show he heard. 

This explained why his mother was not present, but-

“King Bor, I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” An unfamiliar male voice came from behind him, causing Loki to turn. 

“Odin’s father?” Loki whispered to himself, brows pinching as something turned in his gut. His magic almost hissed in his ears. Through the bits and pieces of the story he was gathering Loki was already developing a distaste for a man he had never met. 

The two Aesir men walked together, one obviously the late king and the other dressed in the aristocratic robes of a high ranking advisor that Loki had no memory of. He had to assume that this man too perished in the battle or died of old age shortly after this. Bor spoke as he continued to march forward, a sour expression upon his face, “We bring Asgard’s full guard, the Einherjar and the Valkyries.”

“But we have finally established peace with the other races. Is that not what we have been working towards for the past decade? They have given us no reason not to trust them.” The advisor asked, confusion coating his voice even as he kept his head bowed respectfully. 

Bor stopped, looking back at the man with obvious scorn, “Are you questioning my orders?”

“N-No, of course not. Merely trying to understand them, my liege.” The other hastened to correct, swallowing visibly as the king placed a hand over the hilt of the sword at his belt. Perhaps Loki was wrong, it could be that the man had met a far more ill-fated end. 

After a few moments of Bor bearing down on the man, he explained impatiently, “The other races: Humans, Dwarves, Jotun, Fire Giants, the Light and Dark Elves. All of them follow magic. They let it control and lead them, even allow nature to take one of their own. We can _never_ trust them. Magic makes people feel too powerful, too entitled, makes them think that they can defy the will of a king.”

A growl rumbled out of Loki’s throat and he could feel his lip drawing back to bare his new, sharp teeth, “That is not what magic does, it’s just your fear and ignorance. That and arrogance is what can’t be trusted.”

“But the Vanir also use magic.” The advisor ventured carefully. Loki scoffed, not holding high hopes for what Bor would answer to that. 

“The Vanir recognize the fates’ design and Norns, do not allow their lives to be governed by magic and the elements like the _others_ do. Some of _them_ claim to have kings or leaders, but would turn on them if leaves of a tree fell the wrong way. Ridiculous.” The King explained, taking the tone as if he was speaking to a particularly slow child, “Besides the Vanir are now tied to Asgard, they will not protest with their beloved princess and her child in our castle. The fact that she is a _seiðkona_ is satisfying them enough to mediate our differences.” 

“You’re a warmonger. Have no respect for their ways of life at all, only wish to keep them under your yolk.” Loki seethed, “That is not what it means to be a ruler.” He knew this to be true after acting as Asgard’s regent for a century of peace and profit.

The pair did not react to his words, only began to walk once more towards the edge of the room. Bor continued to speak, “None of this shall be repeated to my son, do you understand me? That _woman_ has made Odin soft. If battle breaks out though, he will rise to the occasion and remember what it means to be Aesir.”

The advisor hummed agreeably before inquiring, “What of the humans? Few of them are actually able to use magic along with their frailty and short lived lives. Surely, they are not a threat to us?”

“They are as bad as the rest of the lot, egotistical, stubborn. They believe in choosing a leader among themselves rather than following the bloodline of those blessed by the Norns.” Bor dismissed as they walked, walking through the ice of one wall. Yet their outlines were still visible. Loki narrowed his eyes while swiping forward with his power, revealing a tunnel spiraling yet deeper that the men were walking down. 

As Loki gave chase he could hear Bor’s voice echoing back to him in the darkness, “The dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me.” 

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you’ll be buried in the ground_

A soft voice was singing in Loki’s ear, but he ignored it, knowing his answers were so close. 

Then the ground abruptly ended, ice crumbling off the edge of the apparent drop off as Loki just barely caught his balance and stepped back from the drop into the unknown depths of Yggdrasil. Trepidation took Loki’s breath as he looked back up the tunnel from whence he came, then back to the pit with just barely visible silhouettes upon its walls.

Shimmering dimly upon the wall before him, Loki could make out the image of the dam.

“They will come in celebration for the Autumn Equinox and the christening of the newest spirit. Then we will know their size and strength.” Bor explained further and Loki’s heart dropped as he heard the sound of many footsteps. Their source, hundreds of figures marching down into the darkness on either side of the cliff Loki stood on. 

Tall, short, slim, stout, horned, long eared, and with magic dancing upon their frozen skin. These were the missing races, the spirits’ peoples. Loki found himself biting his tongue against the urge to call out to them, warning them that they were unwittingly heading towards their doom.

It would be wasted breath, these were mere phantoms reliving their betrayal. 

“As you have welcomed us, we welcome you, our neighbors, our friends.” Bor announced gentility, the perfect mask hiding the bloodthirsty monster inside. 

Loki clenched his hands, he had to know what happened. 

Steeling himself, Loki then leaped, falling into the darkness. 

He did not know how long he fell for before his feet hit the bottom that was as smooth as glass. 

Instantly, Loki felt the difference in this place, while he had experienced chills. This was the first time he had met true _cold_. His breath came out as vapor and he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to keep some sense of warmth inside. He could feel frost forming across his skin, but he tried to push it aside as he looked around him. 

A frozen version of the forest stood around him, upon closer inspection however, Loki realized that it was not trees that surround him, but the strangely straight roots of Yggdrasil. There appeared to be a festival swirling around him, the different races and the Aesir watching performances that showed the peralious of their natural abilities or skills. Everything seemed muffled and in slow motion, all cast in shades of dark blue.

Even at this distance, Loki could pick out the form of Odin, the prince looking down with wonder at what appeared to be a large, tall bowl made of ice that many congregated around. 

A clear voice pulled Loki’s attention to his right, his eyes widening as he recognized his birth father, Laufey, approaching the Aesir king. “King Bor, the dam is not strengthening our waters it’s hurting the land, it’s cutting off the natural flow of-” 

“Now, now, let’s not discuss this here.” Bor cut the much taller man off, setting a hand on the much taller Jotun’s elbow to lead him away. “Let’s step away, call for some tea, find a solution.” 

“Deceiver.” Loki managed to hiss through chattering teeth as the silhouettes froze in place. He glanced around, trying to find another clue as the frost continued to spread across his skin. 

Just a little more time, Loki needed just a little more time. 

Movement from the corner of his eye called his attention, there he witnessed Laufey beginning to kneel with something cupped in his large hands reverently. He lifted his hands with a soft smile to the trees before gently laying the bundle of fur before his knees folding his fingers together in the form of some prayer. 

From behind Loki there was the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed, his head snapped back to see King Bor rushing forward. He shouted, despite knowing it was far too late as the Aesir ran past him. 

One mighty swing… Laufey’s head and body fell with a spray of frozen blood. 

A wail erupted from the bundle that had narrowly avoided being crushed. Bor ignored the cry of the infant, unhooking the horn on his belt which he used to create a bellow, a call for war. The fighting began. 

Loki had heard the battle before in the tornado, and witnessed the frozen statues that had been left behind when he had broken free. He had been in plenty of battles himself yet… This was different, these figures were reenacting their deaths in a terrible dance of gory chaos as the fully armed Aesir attacked the unsuspecting peoples of Myrkviðr. 

It was a slaughter.

There was too much sound. The roar of the Hulk, shriek of the wind, crashing of waves, and crackle of a furious fire melding with the noise of battle. A young Odin stumbled past Loki, one side of his face completely covered in blood and the crown of his father clenched in his hand. The prince fell beside the tree, his now single blue eye visibly widening as he looked between the body of the Jotun King he had tripped over and then the whimpering bundle of fur. 

Determination settled upon the young father’s face as he got shakily back to his feet, carefully scooping up the babe and running further into the roots out of sight. 

Loki moved to pursue, only to be stopped as his feet refused to budge. His eyes widened as he realized that his legs had been frozen solid and arms were becoming increasingly stiff as the blood in his veins began to freeze. He tried to use his power to force this foreign ice out, but it refused to yield. 

The fighting figures were suddenly gone, leaving Loki eerily alone as he realized that his brother was right. 

He’d gone too far, he’d found the truth in the roots, but now he would be buried there. 

That did _not_ mean that this sacrifice had to be meaningless.

Loki was never one to leave things unfinished, it was an agonizing struggle to lift his hand towards the ceiling. Ice cracking and groaning through clenched teeth with each movement. Loathed as it was to leave a task in someone else’s hands. Loki only prayed his brother would understand, as he strained to whisper as ice crept up his throat, “Thor, you must fix this.” 

With the last of his power and breath he sent off a bolt of his magic and frost that spiraled upwards outside of sight. 

It left behind a single, frozen statue in its wake as Loki knew no more.

________________

Darcy yawned as she stepped out of her hut, roused by the soft muttering that was taking place in the center of the village. Rubbing her eyes, she asked while stumbling closer to the fire they had dared to burn in the center of their encampment, “Jane, Steve? Com'on, it’s time to give it a break and catch some shut eye.” 

Squinting she realized that there were two other figures also beside the flames. Heimdal and Brunnhilde, they had returned earlier in the evening with a grandiose tale of what they had seen in their journey with the Aesir royals. Claimed that they had been _flown_ back to a clearing near the village by the _Air Spirit_ of all beings.

The two Aesir had told their tale to the village and Einherjar together, but Darcy felt that the pair were leaving some details out. They did not explain why Thor was apparently returning on his own to the village by some different means nor why Loki continued to follow the voices with the spirits. 

What was clear was the faith that Heimdal and Brunnhilde seemed to hold in the brothers. That they believed that all would soon see change in Myrkviðr. It had been quite the surprise and sight to see when one the Einherjar bad mouthed Loki, disregarding his departure as nothing to despair over. The Valkyrie had grabbed the back of the man’s head as soon as the words left his mouth and drove it to the ground. Her knee landed heavily on his back as she twisted his arms into a position that they threatened to pop painfully out of socket. 

Heimdal had prevented any of the other Einherjar from intervening, stating that well deserved discipline was taking place. Brunnhilde had not released the wailing soldier until he apologized for his foul words towards the prince. The man had then retreated under the stares of his fellows and humans to lick his pride and bruises out of sight. 

Now the fierce woman was prowling the edge of the firelight, Darcy guessed that she was either on guard duty or just wound up. She knew that the Aesir needed far less sleep than humans at least. 

“Did we wake you up?” Steve sounded apologetic, which drew Darcy’s attention back to him, but he made no move to actually leave the fireside and get some rest. The blond was drumming a soft beat upon the surface of his trusty shield in his lap, a nervous habit that all of the village knew. Heimdal actually sat by his side, a shocking sight in itself. The dark skinned man had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow, but Darcy didn’t believe for a second that the Aesir was asleep. 

Darcy let out a noncommittal noise as she sat next to Jane who seemed yet unaware of her presence, too focused on the sculpture of ice that sat in her hands. One of the toys that Loki had made for the children before he departed. Humans were limited on the magic that they could wield and most of their sorcerers had…. Been lost. Jane had wanted to study it herself, but with the curse. Yet more knowledge had been stolen. 

Even if it hadn’t, Jane doubted that she would have ever been able to craft something like this icy toy and surely not with the ease that the prince had. A pleasant gift that the children had loved, yet it all seemed… off somehow to her. 

Perhaps nothing was amiss, after all, she was unable to remember or fathom _why_ it could be. The curse, threats of violence for all sides, and at the whims of nature might just be working her into paranoia with how many years of being in the midst of the unknown. 

Darcy’s voice, now closer to her ear, made Jane jump slightly, breaking her concentration, “Sitting up all night isn’t going to make them come back any sooner.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Steve answered evasively, it looked like he might need to be forced into his cot. 

“Did you _try_ ? Any of you?” The dark haired woman asked, rolling her eyes at the silence that answered her. Darcy briefly entertained the idea of asking Brunnhilde to _make_ Steve get some sleep. It’d probably be a great show. 

“I just… I feel like they could really change the forest, Loki has already done the impossible two fold with the Earth and Fire Spirits. It’s got me on pins and needles,” Steve explained, raking a hand through his hair. It had been so long since they had hope, but now it felt like it could slip through their fingers with the brothers out of sight. Jane held a similar sentiment as she muttered, “The answers seem to be just out of reach now, it’s driving me mad.”

“We and Myrkviðr have been waiting this long, it won’t kill us to wait a little longe-” Darcy was cut off as Jane let out a yelp of surprise. 

Jane stood up quickly, revealing the wet marks that were now spreading across her clothes.

The statue… it was _melting_. 

No, not only melting, flecks of ice were lifting off of the statue and swirling slowly through the air as snowflakes. The sound of children crying brought attention towards the line of huts, from the small windows and cracks in the door, more snowflakes were drifting out. Out of the little homes, families stumbled out with looks of confusion and worry. The noise roused the other Aesir as well, the soldiers joining the firelight looking ready for battle, but their weapons falling to the wayside as their jaws and limbs went slack at the sight that greeted them.

The snowflakes, they moved together, following some unseen path across the sky and out of sight. Leaving no trace behind. No sign or mark to give remembrance of the young man that had created that small blip of joy, salvation, and wonder to the village. 

The prince’s working was unraveling, the magic that held everything together dissipating before their very eyes.

“All is lost.” Heimdal muttered gravely, bowing his head and placing his fist against his heart, a posture that Brunnhilde mirrored. Greif for the young man she had only just met filled Darcy as she connected the dots, whispering to the mist covered sky, “Oh, no, princess. You didn’t...”

The silence of Myrkviðr answered. 

______________________________

It had felt like Thor had wandered in the dark tunnels for hours, but he had no way of telling how long had truly passed. The lack of light and the stale air swallowed his sense of direction, leaving Thor with no way to know whether or not that he was simply wandering in circles. He was determined to find a way out. Alone as he was now, he knew that his brother was out there and he only needed to get by his side once more. 

This desire was what moved his feet forward, then a flicker of light from the corner of his eye. Hoping that it was a sign of an escape route, Thor turned towards the source. 

He was greeted instead by an orb made of shifting emerald green light that produced a fog of cold around it. It flickered like the flame of a candle striving to survive in a tremendous storm. Thor recognized Loki’s magic as he would every dent and scratch in Mjölnir. The question was, why was it _here_? 

Stepping closer Thor asked while reaching forward, “Brother, what is it you wish to tell me?” 

As his fingers brushed against the cold sphere, two ropes of magic brust from from it. They rushed forward, gripping one of the pouches on Thor’s belt and forcing the drawstrings apart so they could slip inside. Thor startled further as a rush of ice and snow rose out of the leather and joined with the sphere of raw seiðr. It grew brighter, colder, larger with every second until it challenged Thor’s own frame. Then…

It popped, like the bubbles of froth that were seen at the shoreline. It left behind a pair of life size frozen statues in its place. 

The first thought that went through Thor’s mind was _‘monster’_ at the towering form with strange features knelt upon the ground. Just as quickly Thor discarded the label, was his brother, the humans, and the other beings he had met inside of the forest that dissimilar from his people when he observed them. Had there not been children, laughter, fear, and smiles that he had witnessed in their company?

When his eyes fell upon the second figure, it felt as though the air had been punched from Thor’s lungs. For a moment, he thought that he was looking upon his father, most of the man’s features and the crown upon his head were certainly Odin’s. There were differences though, the man,far older than Thor and having both of his eyes. The blade and clothing he wore unfamiliar, though still holding the crest of the Asgardian royal family. The conclusion Thor’s drew, whispered through clenched teeth. 

“That’s my grandfather? Attacking someone of a different race, a leader or king, who… wields no weapon.” 

The Aesir were a warrior race, thrived on testing their strength and proving their skill, but to attack someone from behind. One that was unarmed, that went against the very foundation of their beliefs. This was an execution, not a battle. 

Light seemed to emanate from the figure of King Bor, a voice heard rumbling from it, _“The other races: Humans, Dwarves, Jotun, Fire Giants, the Light and Dark Elves. All of them follow magic. They let it control and lead them, even allow nature to take one of their own. We can never trust them. Magic makes people feel too powerful, too entitled, makes them think that they can defy the will of a king.”_

“That is not Loki, that is not _any_ of the people that I have come to know in my life.” Thor rebutted angrily, despite knowing that there was no one to hear him. While he had a few pieces of the puzzle that was the past, Thor feared what Loki wished of him with this display. 

Nothing was ever simple when it came to Loki and Thor had learned how to read through the lines when he wanted to. He could not play ignorant now, as much as he desperately wanted to. His internal oath to do right by his younger brother was heavy in his heart as he muttered, “The dam wasn’t a gift of peace and friendship, was it, Loki? It was a trick.” 

He found himself swallowing as memories from long past were dredged up from his mind. While Thor had never had much interest in magic, he often listened to his mother and Loki speak of the subject. Understanding the barest amount of how it all worked, the pair always looked a mixture of frustrated and amused as they tried to explain it in the simplest terms to keep Thor’s attention. 

One analogy had always remained with Thor, that magic, like all things _, flowed_. The waters in the rivers and ocean, the wind, fire that followed the path of what it could burn, and earth followed the change of seasons and ages. 

The dam was interrupting the flow of nature, the flow of magic that the missing residents of the forest needed to survive and prosper. 

Thor’s grip tightened around his glowing hammer as he whispered, “To set things right, to free the forest, we must…” He swallowed the words, prayed to the Norns they were not true, but knew in his soul that they were. “So, that’s why everyone was forced out, to protect them from when…” 

A sigh left Thor as he shook his head, steeling himself as he looked around the tunnel once more. There was something new, the smallest trace of light, _sunlight_. The dawn must be coming at last and thus revealed the way to a possible opening that had been hidden in the shroud of a dark night. He forced his feet forward, uttering under his breath solemnly, “You must be waiting for me to do this by your side, Loki. Just wait a little longer.”

As he began to walk a few snowflakes drifted across his vision, causing him to stop. Knowing that they must have come from behind him, Thor turned, wondering if there was still a message he had yet to receive. 

No, what he was witnessing was much more disturbing. Leaning closer to the statue, Thor realized that it, both of them, were melting. First, only a few drops from the nose of the stranger, a drip from the raised sword. Then more large flakes broke away, until they grew into a soft cloud moving past Thor.

This was wrong. Thor had never seen his brother’s ice melt or break apart in such a way. When Loki finally dismissed his working, then it would break away into tiny pinpricks of frost that would disappear in an instant. Cold wetness spread across Thor’s back and thigh then, causing him to start. 

Dreading what he thought he might find he pulled off the pack upon his back and the pouch that the sphere of magic had forced open before. The ice that Loki had created to keep their rations fresh, the box that had carried the charmed messenger snowflakes, all of it was melting and flurrying away. The glow that emanated from Mjölnir was flickering, dimming with each passing second.

The magic in them… it was fading. All of these pieces, they no longer felt like Loki as the magic and frost was part of his brother’s being. 

The realization had Thor falling to his knees, Loki… he’d gone too far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof, so how you liking things so far? We're nearing, nearing, nearing the end. Leave comments, they really make my day and tears are for my tea I suppose.


	13. With the Dawn

“Tony, get off!” Bruce was yelling in his ear, a rare thing in itself as the Earth Spirit rarely raised his voice. Yet, all the same, Tony couldn’t make himself follow the direction. His eyes staring up at the sight of the frozen fractals drifting across the sky, lifting up and away from the forest as they were from the small glacier they had been standing on. 

There was an enormous arm wrapping around Tony’s side, then next moment he was being lifted off of the crumbling ice and up into the air as Bruce summoned a pillar of rock so they could remain above the waves. 

When he was released, Tony fell flat on his ass. How could he be expected to bear the weight of _another_ failure. A failure of an often unspoken vow to protect those he cared most about. It didn’t matter how long he had known Loki, the prince had seen the darkness in his heart and still accepted his advances, friendship, and trust. 

“So that’s it, huh?” Clint finally murmured, breaking the silence to the night around them, the wind, waves, and all life seemed to have been shocked into silence by this new tragedy. 

“No, fuck that. You’ve gotta be joking!” Tony hollarded to the heavens, flame enveloping his skin as his fury grew, “He was trying to fix things.” His fire grew hotter, wilder as he got back to his feet, “He wanted to set things right, for all of us. This isn’t _fair!_ ”

A wave of salt water slapped over him, creating a large cloud of steam as Tony was left sputtering. 

“Cool it, Stark. I think we all know that life isn’t fair by now.” Natasha answered evenly, words harsh, but not unkind. She added as her eyes looked back towards the sky, “I am sorry though.”

Tony gagged on his anger. It was still there and caused a few embers to rise from him, but there was nothing for them to catch on. He wanted to attack something, anything. If he did so… Tony knew he would be exactly how he had been before Loki crossed his path. It was so tempting, to let himself sink back into that mindless rage where all he wanted to do was consume and reduce everything to ash. 

If he returned to that state, would that not undo all of the good that the prince had managed to do for the forest? Snub Loki’s efforts and sacrifice? Tony decided that while it hurt to remember, it would be worse yet to forget. 

The glow from his chest dulled in color, the flames in Tony’s hair dying out leaving just dry strands in their wake. He wasn’t about to lose himself once more, yet all the same Tony was at a loss of what to do with himself. 

Bruce at least seemed to have his boulders together as he spoke, now assured they need not fight a wildfire, “I’m going to go look for King Odinson, Thor.” 

_“You’re_ going to tell him?” Clint asked, dubious. 

“Loki was his brother, even if not by blood. Someone has to tell him what happened… it’s unfortunate that we don’t know all the details.” Bruce answered, shaking his head as he added on, “Still it’s not like I can get any _angrier_ about what happened to the poor kid anyway.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Tony grumbled as he moved to the edge of the rock pillar and sat, letting his legs dangle down towards the agitated surf. The movement of the waves telling the tale of Natasha’s own hidden disappointment. It was comforting in a way, knowing that even the one who knew Loki the least amount of time was affected by his… disappearance. 

“He cared about Loki, even after what was revealed in the ship. That in itself shows that he deserves a chance.” Bruce assured, perhaps to himself more than the others as he added, “Regardless, I think this is news that must be delivered face to face.” 

“I guess.” Clint grumbled, startling as Natasha cut in while giving a push to the archer’s shoulder, “Go with him.” 

“What? Why me?” The Wind Spirit complained, but relented after only a few moments under her stare. “Alright, alright, _fine,_ let’s go find ‘im.” 

“Tony?” Bruce ventured, only to receive as shake of his friend’s head as Tony answered while staring up at the sky, the trail of snowflakes continuing their silent journey above their heads, “Nah, I’m gonna… I’m gonna stay here a bit longer. I just feel like I need to, ya know?” 

“I’ll come find you later then,” Bruce paused and Tony could imagine how concerned the other must look though he still did not turn to face him as Bruce continued, “I’m sorry, I know you and Loki were-” 

“Forget i-,” The words felt wrong in Tony’s mouth and he muttered instead while hunching his shoulders, “Don’t worry about me, Brucie-bear.” 

Bruce didn’t answer, none of them knew the words to say, there wasn’t one or ten or even a hundred that could make things _right_. There was the sound of pebbles sliding against each other, signaling Bruce’s departure into the earth, the soft whistle of wind that was Clint giving himself to the breeze. 

Natasha settled herself by Tony’s side by the edge, perhaps she didn’t trust Tony not to throw himself off it and into the sea. She didn’t say as much, only sat in silence. Tony thought she might be a pool of fathomless support as deep as the ocean, yet just as unpredictable. It was a gesture that he could appreciate nonetheless, a bit of company in his mourning that he never had since the fall of the forest. 

They watched the slow swirling flurry traveling northward over their heads, the tiny flakes twinkled like stars did once. 

The magic, the prince’s frost, it was returning from which all came.

_________________________

Thor had seen dark before, faced down death by sword and beast alike. But not like this. Deep in this cavern it was cold and empty, dark with no source of light. Mjölnir useless and dark as everything around him and tied halfheartedly back to his belt. All he felt was numb as he ran his fingers over the cold wet leather of his side bag that had once held the ice box and snowflakes that Loki had made for him. Now melted into a puddle. 

The life that Thor knew was over, had been the moment the elements had overtaken Asgard. He had been foolish to have held onto the belief that things would have returned to normal once their journey was finished. If he had been willing to embrace change… would things have gone differently? 

Loki was… gone now. The lights in Thor’s life seemed to have been snuffed out. Darkness welcomed him and Thor felt that he was ready to succumb.

Loki had always followed him around, Thor’s shadow ready to catch him when he fell. He knew that Loki didn’t realize that Thor was chasing after his brother in his own ways, in knowledge, cleverness, and how to adapt. But now he’d gone to a place Thor could not find. This new grief had a gravity, it pulled him down further than the death of his parents for he knew that he now had no one in his family left. Alone in this dark, barren cavern with the cold truth further chilling his bones. 

It seemed that all hope was gone, he was now without direction. Growing up, it had been Loki that steered him. 

Even as a toddler, Thor could remember slightly blurry memories of frantically searching for items to appease his wailing baby brother. Different items, ‘gifts’, from Thor would be left in Loki’s crib much to the chagrin of their mother. It was not just toys or favorite blankets, but sheathed blades, frogs from the fountains, and one time a small snake. It did not matter how Mother scolded him, the look of wonder and giggles from Loki were worth it all. When they were a bit bigger Loki would ride on his shoulders, using Thor’s golden mane to direct him like a horse as they played. 

As the years passed and they both grew yet older and bigger, Loki attended lessons at his side, his presence urging Thor to focus and prove he was not a dunderhead when the younger picked up on things with almost frightening speed. Loki could sneak around without notice, silent as a cat. It was through Loki’s ears and mouth that Thor and his friends learned rumors that would lead them to their next adventure or prank.

As Thor grew into a man, it was Loki’s council that he sought more often than their parents’ or others. Loki who would be blunt in his opinions to try to force Thor’s head out of his own arse. When his advice was not followed, disaster would strike. Though sometimes it was Loki himself causing it out of spite for being ignored. 

Strategies to take down their enemies either man or beast were concocted by Loki. So often his brother’s role was forgotten and praises left unsung, even when Loki’s magic saved their hides. 

What fools they were to think that glory only belonged to who shed the most blood or struck the killing blow with a physical weapon rather than with seiðr.

After the deaths of their parents… Oh, Thor knew his actions were nothing but lamentable now. He pushed almost all of his responsibilities on Loki making excuse after excuse to hide from the truth that Thor's days of freedom and carefree youth were gone. Loki’s words to the Air Spirit still rung through his head, not a whisper, but in the low drawl that Loki’s voice became when Thor was being particularly hard-headed and foolish. 

_“I also know how hard it is to swallow it all and pretend that it doesn't destroy you on the inside, all to do the next right thing.”_

It was about time that Thor must do that as well, wasn’t it? Did he not owe that to Loki, who had suffered in silence while he continued forward, while Thor raged, stagnant. It took a great deal of effort to force himself up off of the ground, like he was raising his grievously wounded body from a battle though he did not bleed. He used the wall for support as he stumbled forth, asking the air around him, “Can there be a day beyond this night? I don't know anymore what is true. I thought that I had all the answers.” 

Now he couldn’t find his direction, Loki had been his star in the darkness, guided him both from afar and near. On hunts or journeys he knew who he needed to return home for. The first to see his prizes and hear his tales while being patched up by pale fingers and getting a roll of the eyes for every exaggerated detail.

How to rise to the occasion and rule a kingdom, when it's not Loki he was doing it for?

“Time to do the next right thing,” Thor murmured shakily, breath stuttered in and out of his lungs as he withheld sobs. Still it felt as if the words were being echoed by others. Father, Mother, Loki, and those he knew both waited for him in Asgard and in Valhalla. Those that had urged him at his lowest. 

Well, Thor could not imagine a deeper pit than this, Loki would have quipped that the only direction left to go was up then.

Only those that died a warrior’s death or were deemed worthy by the Norns were allowed into Valhalla. If he died here, bared his throat to death without protest, then his family may truly be lost to him forever. The thought forced him to take a step and step again.

March on for it was all that Thor could do to accomplish what Loki would have wanted him. The next right thing, right now, that was not dying here in vain. Thor knew that but it didn’t make things any easier. 

It did give him determination as he imagined Loki scoffing at the idea of the ‘Mighty Thor’ sniveling away in a cave like a lost child without even trying to save himself. He would ask where that oaf that didn’t know how to die by sheer dumb luck had wandered off too. Mock him ruthlessly for whittling away even a moment that the Norns had blessed them with.

“There is no time for that. Now I choose to do my duty, be the king you always knew I could be.” Thor’s voice grew as he made his way through the cavern, limping slightly from the battering his body took from the fall, looking for an exit. Entering a new space with narrow paths and columns that cracked and echoed as a rock fell off the path to fall even further below into blackness. 

It seemed that indeed, there was an even deeper pit. A small, sad smile crept onto Thor’s lips at the idea of Loki pouting for being possibly proven wrong. His heart ached as he knew he might not see such an expression with his own eyes again and one perilous wrong step then…. 

Thor shook his head as he took a small step forward, for now he wouldn’t look too far ahead. What came _after_ was too much for Thor to take in, but he could break down the _now_ into more manageable pieces. Mother, Loki, and even his father, his throat tightened. They had always said that he was good at breaking things. For now it was breaking his task into simply breathing remembering old lessons of meditation his mother made him sit through with Loki. Continued to do so as he leapt from one column to another. 

He reached the other side of the treacherous pitfall, to reach what seemed to be a deadend until Thor looked upwards, finding the smallest pinprick of light. It was enough, a speck of hope that he could keep his gaze upon as he started to haul himself up along the slick rocks. 

His fingers were being bruised, cut, and shaking with cold, but he forced himself on. This was a precarious climb and was not one Thor was used to attempting without the comfort of knowing Loki’s magic was ready to catch him should he fall. A piece of rock under his foot crumbled away and Thor hissed while finding a new foothold. There would be no pile of fresh powder to cushion his fall, he had to do this on his own. 

Pressing on was a choice that Thor could, that he _would_ make.

Finally, he reached the crest of the rock wall and pulled himself over it. His legs shook as he rose completely to his feet once more. He walked through this new tunnel, stumbling blindly toward the light that grew steadily closer until he finally broke completely free from the cavern and found himself on a sparse cliff face.

The sun was blinding after being in darkness for so long, but its warmth sunk into his skin reminding him that he was alive. 

Still, the chill remained inside of his chest as he felt he should be looking out with someone else by his side. The feeling made tears sting Thor’s eyes, he found himself asking as he realized how much time had passed as the sun was only now starting to travel higher into the sky. The gravity of who he must now become and go on without, “And with this dawn, what comes then?” 

Silence was all around him and it was unbearably clear that everything will never be the same again.

Yet the answer was clear as he could see the dam in the distance cropping out of the red, gold, and orange leaves of the forest. He’d do what Loki would have, to fix the great wrong that King Bor committed, even at such a great cost. 

It was Thor’s duty as a king, the result may not be the best for Asgard, but this was so much greater than his kingdom. He gave his oath for the Norns, Yggdrasil, and all those gone to hear, “I'll make the choice to hear your voice and do the next right thing.”

Battered as he was, Thor set off on a run, leaping from rock to rock to work his way down the cliff he had come out of the cavern on. He stumbled as first, doubts making his feet unsteady, but he refused to be swayed to rest or falter. It had already been far too long for the creatures, beings, and magic of the Myrkviðr. To have any of them wait any longer, Thor would not stand for it. 

His stride became steadier, his goal growing ever closer as it towered above the treeline like a dark omen. A sign that had not been recognized till it was too late for the people gone. 

Then, there was a face in front of Thor’s own, appearing from thin air. He just barely managed to stay his hand from striking with Mjölnir on instinct. The face belonged to a being _of_ air. The spirit’s expression seemed surprised as well, before shifting into one that was much more solemn.

The earth groaned to his right and from it rose the Earth Spirit, moving as if he was climbing some invisible staircase to be level with Thor. Banner spoke first, head bowing though it did little for his towering height over the Aesir, “We’ve been searching for you, we… bear some grave news. Your brother-” 

“I know,” Thor interrupted, causing both spirits to blink, but he continued before they could question how, “Loki, he managed to send me a message. I know how to free the forest and break the curse.”

“What?! How?!” Barton demanded, the winds around them picking up in excitement that reflected the blue of his eyes that was like an intensely sunny day. 

“The dam, it must fall. That is what is acting as a stopper to the natural power of Myrkviðr and all it is connected to.” Thor explained, gripping Banner’s elbow as he met those green eyes, different from his brother’s, but just as full of magic, “All of my people have been forced out of the capital by the elements. By _you_. It’s ready.” 

“Us?” Bruce asked, it felt as if the boulders of the mountain were finally fitting into place, “Magic, it’s attracted to itself. Loki, he had the strangest and strongest magic of any that I have ever known. He must have called to us, perhaps unconsciously. We, in turn, must have answered in different ways. Our magicks doing what must be done despite us not knowing ourselves. “

“We aren’t, we never wanted to be murderers.” Clint admitted, if their unconscious actions had not kicked the Vanir and Aesir out and they had found the solution before all of this… In their rage, Clint doubted any of the spirits would have given a damn if they drowned and washed away innocents in Asgard to get their freedom. Revenge more important than any number of lives of a past enemy.

“Help me bring it down, _please_.” Thor knew that he did not have the right to ask for their aid, but he did not know how he might collapse the dam on his own. Pride did not matter now, not when it came to doing what was needed. 

The spirits shared a look before they both nodded, Clint starting to grin, “I think we’re going to need the big guy for this.” 

“I suppose you’re right. The answer has been staring us in the face for five hundred years,” The longer that Bruce spoke, the more gravelly and louder his voice became. His body was twitching, rocks uprooting from the ground and rolling to encase the man, “Are. You. Kidding Me?!” 

The Hulk’s voice came out as a roar as Clint grabbed Thor’s shoulders and lifted him into the air to be level with the giant’s head, “SMASH!” 

“Hell yeah we do!” Clint shouted as the winds became a howl as he dropped Thor to Hulk’s right shoulder. The young king had to hold on for dear life as the Hulk began to sprint across the forest, the trees with their reaching branches bending away from them as they thundered past. Revealing that this was not blind rage, but controlled as the Earth Spirit’s power flowed to prevent excessive destruction.

Thor only had eyes for the dam as he struggled to keep his balance on the giant. Having to cling to one rocky ear as Banner leapt onto the ridge which the top of the dam stretched from. A boulder of a hand picked Thor up and dropped him to the ground, though the two spirits had no reason to obey, he shouted orders anyway, “Earth Spirit, try to rip chucks of rock from the dam. Air, use those rocks to fly them like a battering ram into the sides below!” 

Clint pursed his lips, looking ready to disobey out of spite before a roar of “CATCH!” had him summoning a great gust of wind to redirect the stone that almost knocked him out of the sky. Instead as Clint spun in the air he sent the projectile back into the dam that rumbled in protest. 

Thor’s grin was strained as he turned, able to just barely make out the dark shape in the distance that he knew must be Asgard. It would be wiped out of existence soon. There were pillars built across the top of the damage, to the untrained eye they were meant to beautify the structure and line the sides to be a safety feature. To Thor though, trained in the art of war since he was small, they were meant to provide cover for the defenders of the dam. Another small clue that this was not an offering with good intentions that King Bor had given. 

“Halt! This area is protected by-” The words were cut off as Thor turned to face the group of Einherjar who froze when they realized who and what they were also facing. 

“Your highness, what are you doing?” One of the soldiers cried as Heimdal and Brunnhilde made their way forward to stand at the front. Their expressions, as always were difficult to read, Thor could only hope that the Aesir would accept the truth. 

“The dam must fall, it’s the only way to lift the fog and break the curse that is on the forest,” Thor explained slowly, his hand reaching to the hammer at his side. Prepared for this to end in bloodshed as Heimdal spoke. 

“We have sworn to protect Asgard no matter the cost, if the dam falls.” 

“Asgard will be drowned, yes.” Thor answered, standing firm against the protests that the soldiers raised. He shouted louder over them all, “King Bor betrayed everyone, he tried to destroy both the magic and people of this place for no other reason than greed and willful ignorance. The destruction of the dam is the key to restoring the order of Myrkviðr and all it is connected to. Including Asgard.”

There was doubt in many of the faces around him, so Thor pressed further, “Do you not see?! Asgard has no future as it is. Until things are made right, there is no kingdom.”

“How do you know all this?” Heimdal finally inquired as the others fell silent after Thor’s last decree. 

“Loki, my brother, he gave his life for the truth. Please, before more precious life is lost… from _any_ side.” The words were painful to say, but Thor made them come out nonetheless. No more hiding, from his duties or the truth. 

The soldiers were stunned silent, torn by the news they received. Grief over a royal that gave all he had, it was a sacrifice that could not be ignored. The price that had yet to be paid… it still seemed too great. All of them had been hoping to one day return to Asgard, clung to the belief that it would still be the same as it once was when they left it more than five hundred years ago. Now, they would never see any of their beloved capital again. 

“You know,” Brunnhilde’s voice broke the spiraling of their thoughts, “When I was small, there was something my mother once told me. ‘Asgard is not a place, but a people’.” 

“And we can strive to be better, build something grander with your help.” Thor agreed, the phrase soothing his fears. Yes, Asgard was made by and of her people. Each citizen and soldier adds life to it, it would continue as long as a group of Aesir strived to make it so. 

The Einherjar seemed to have come to the same conclusion as they bowed and then saluted their new king. Heimdal’s lips turned the slightest bit into what might be a grim smile as he nodded towards his second, “Brunnhilde, if you would.” 

The woman nodded, rushing off before returning with an ornate box covered in runes, she handed it delicately to Thor while explaining, “Vanir seiðr infused carnelian crystals, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what they do if you strike them hard enough.”

“No, no you don’t.” Thor answered, turning back to the dam as the soldiers waited behind. It seemed that while King Bor hated magic, he had no problem with using it to advantage when he sought fit. A hypocrite that made Thor scowl. 

Thor did not ask any of them to do the task themselves, this was Thor’s responsibility. The wrongs tied to his blood. The Earth Spirit had moved to be hanging off the side of the dam, punching out chunks that the Air Spirit used like the end of a mace until it was reduced to pebbles. 

Thor began to run, opening the box as he did and sprinkling the reddish orange crystals in his wake. His steps faltered as the spirits continued their feverious work trying to bring the dam down by themselves. The stone jumped under his feet and groaned ominously, but refused to give. As Thor reached the other side, the line of crystals spanned the length as well.

Holding Mjölnir over his head, Thor gave a shout of warning to all that could hear before he brought down the hammer as hard as he could on the crystals closest to him. 

The reaction was instantaneous, Thor being tossed backwards as the magic burst forward as its hard casing was destroyed. The raw power of seiðr, so much more powerful than black powder or anything man made. It blasted anything that was nearby, causing the destruction of the other crystals spanning the top of the dam. The sound was louder than any cannons or thunder as the dam gave way. The cascade of water held back for centuries rushing down the ravine as Clint grabbed hold of Bruce’s hand as he emerged from the top of the Hulk’s head. Lifting the other spirit to safety as the enlarged body fell with the rest of the rock of the dam into the torrent. 

Then, a flash of light and color drew every creature in Myrkviðr’s eyes up to the sky. 

Purple, red, green, and blue diamond crystals of shining magic centering around a crossing shape of white. All together, Thor realized that they made up a… snowflake, his lips moved as the great symbol pulsed in the sky, “Loki, we did it, brother.” 

Another pulse and then, the sky was clear, the fog around them was gone, and the memories came rushing back that had many afflicted by the curse stumbling. Bursting into tears as they could remember what was lost and truly grieve. Bruce and Clint shared a look. After a single nod they were springing into action, the Earth Spirit sinking into the ground as Clint grabbed hold of the startled king and began to fly with him.

Their destination became clear to Thor as they followed the water spiraling forth, they were leaving the forest. Heading North.

______________

Two others saw the lights above, the magic singing to them as they had to Earth and Air. Without a word, Tony took off, felt that time was of the essence as it all came back. As he streaked across the sea, great clouds of steam were left in his wake, Natasha traveling through the waves under him as they barreled northward.

It was time to welcome one of theirs home at last. This time, Tony wasn’t going to lose him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will be the last, is everyone ready, there's still some last twists and turns waiting!  
> Thank you all for your support so far, I might go back and edit the first few chapters briefly right before I upload the last chapter.   
> Please leave a comment, I always enjoy them!


	14. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a song I have come to love, please listen while reading this final segment of the story. I've been listening to it on repeat while writing this fic 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ohVwssAJ9hY

A gasp was brought from thawed lips, red eyes blinking before falling shut as the ice under him gave way leaving him to fall into the chilly waters as the gigantic ash tree was finally released from its frozen prison. Deeper and deeper he sank into the salty embrace of the sea. Vaguely, as bubbles traveled from his mouth towards the surface, Loki realized that the hold really did feel like arms wrapping around him. 

Then, they tightened. 

Loki’s eyes snapped open as he felt himself being moved rapidly through the water, he did not know which direction he was being pulled. Only when he felt air and heat against his skin did realize he was at the surface once more. He was looking into bright golden orbs that were shining with relief and warmth. 

“Hey there, Snowflake.” 

“Tony?” The name came out as a rasp from Loki’s lips as he watched the smile grow upon the Fire’s Spirit’s face. 

One flame covered hand moved to cup Loki’s face, but it did not burn. As Tony’s thumb traced the heritage lines that crossed the prince’s azure cheek, his other hand supported Loki’s back, starting to lift the Jotun out of the water as he spoke, _“Look_ at you, I thought that you were gorgeous before but now… Just wow.” 

A playful pout crossed Tony’s face then as he looked the other up and down once Loki was free of the waves, “You sure kept us waiting.” 

“Well I’m sure that you’ve found that anything I do is well worth the wait.” Loki quipped back before his eyes widened and expression turned frantic, “ _Asgard,_ Thor, he destroyed-, I have to-” 

“We know.” A new voice said from under Loki, Natasha stood atop of the sea as comfortably as one would on solid ground. She had been the one to lift Loki to the surface, saved him from drowning when it had once been her goal. Her blue eyes were the calm blue of a peaceful lagoon as she looked at Tony, speaking while quirking a brow, “I believe we are in agreement?” 

“Yup, I think Bruce and Clint would too.” Tony answered, the flames upon his skin licking higher in excitement. 

“Agree on what?” Loki asked, no, he demanded. His volume increased along with his fear. Time was of the essence, they couldn’t afford to dawdle. 

“Hold your breath.” Was the only warning from Tony that Loki received before the water rose to swallow all three of them. Their seiðr merging as their physical forms gave way to follow the guidance of the natural flow of the greatest working of all, one that was free to continue with the breaking of the curse. 

It was only mere moments, traveling undeterred through the flooded tunnels made by the tree’s roots, into the sea, along rivers crisscrossing through Myrkviðr, over and under waterfalls, then outpacing frothing, wild rapids that were barreling towards the same goal as themselves. There were no words that needed to be exchanged, knowing what to do as the trio broke the surface once more. 

Loki swept a hand forward as they emerged from the water, creating a platform ice that he could stand and skid to a stop on, the castle only a handful of cart lengths in front of him. As he turned on his heel to face the massive wave bearing down on them, Loki summoned forth his own wave of the frost from the core of his being stronger than ever before. Loki knew who and what he was now, understood the role he was always meant to play. He embraced it while also knowing he had more freedom than ever. Freedom to choose what he did with his power.

Loki chose to protect the place he was raised. 

His power would serve as a shield, a physical one that took shape before their eyes as a large frozen snowflake blocked the waves progression. Any part of the waves that touched the flake freezing and creating an ever growing wall to block the raging torrent. 

Natasha landed on the glacier with him, her hands raised to redirect the waters that spilled from the sides of the shield. 

Tony blazed high in the air, his flames flaring from his hands to reduce the powerful spray over the top of the shield into steam. 

The brushing of the Water and Fire Spirits’ seiðr against his own signaled Loki as to what to do next. Their power pooled together, Loki taking the reins of it forcing it to feed his chill. He struck out with it, reducing the shield and the water behind it into a glittering shower of frost that settled upon calm waters. 

The threat, at last, gone.

Water in fountains, ponds, and channels of the city flowed. The flags upon the castle moved in a gentle breeze. The lanterns, kelms, and torches flared to life. The stone that blocked off the capital receding back into the earth without a trace left behind. 

Asgard… was saved.

Cheers rose from the distance bringing Loki’s attention to the nearby cliffs. Gathered there were the people that Loki led and served. The Aesir and Vanir looked down on the strange trio with wonder and confusion. Freya, in the front of the crowd, leaned heavily on her cane. Loki could just make out the words she mouthed with a smile, ‘Well done, my prince.’. He couldn’t help but grin back as he found himself agreeing, taking untainted pride in what he used his gift to do. 

There was a stirring in his soul, a hand on his shoulder that had him turning to face Tony who asked while remaining in the air, “You feel it?” 

“It’s a call to come home, is it not?” Loki returned, that’s what it had been from the beginning. 

“Got it in one, I knew you were clever.” Tony winked, laughing when Loki rolled his red eyes, “Let’s go home, Loki.” 

“Only if we go my way this time.” The Jotun answered as he created a large snowflake that he leapt upon. Tony gave a whoop of glee as he quickly moved to be under it so they could fly together once more. Natasha dove back into the waters to travel on her own, they were all following the call once more. 

Though, once again, what awaited them was unknown. Could only hold onto the belief that doing the next right thing had yielded more bounties. That is what Loki thought as he watched Asgard grow ever smaller with the distance they traveled. 

_____________________

Thor gaped up at the massive tree that stood before him, no longer able to refute its existence as the mythos of a different culture. He turned to the two men beside him, asking, “Yggdrasil, this truly is Yggdrasil. The world tree at the edge of the world.” 

“Yes,” Bruce answered as he started to walk forward, from where his feet touched new shoots and flowers sprung forward. They spread outward as he headed towards the tree. 

Clint flew closer, the breeze he kicked up lifting snow and ice away to be gently cast into the sea so the earth could breathe once more. The branches high above swaying rhythmically as they reached for the clear sky above. There were buds that climbed up the limbs, popping into existence before their very eyes as the fruit that sat on the branches sagged with new heaviness. 

It was a beautiful sight that only grew more so with each passing moment, but Thor could not fully enjoy it. Not when the fate of his home remained unknown and his brother… Snowflakes brushed Thor’s nose before zipping past his head. 

Breath catching and uncertain if he dared to hope, Thor turned in the direction they flew. Eyes squinting against the dawn’s sun, Thor made out a pair of approaching figures. The shining trail of frost left by one had him running down the slope the great ash tree was perched. 

As the figures touched down on the shoreline, Thor paused, who he saw was a stranger, but not. The same sharp edged face, the glint of mischief in the eyes, and dark hair that was being tossed in the wind. Yet everything else was so _different_. His voice trembled as he asked, “Brother, is that really you?”

The blue skinned man flinched, looking nervous now as he gazed down upon himself, before raising red eyes to meet wide blue as he spoke, “It is I, brother.”

“Loki!” Thor’s boots thundered as he raced to close the distance between them. The young king flung his arms around a much larger body. Now Thor’s head just met his brother’s sternum. He felt the cold of Loki’s skin bite him even through his armor, but didn’t give a damn as he tightened his hold when he felt Loki return the embrace, “I thought that I had lost you.” 

“No, you achieved the opposite. You _saved_ me, Thor.” Loki reassured, feeling his brother’s tears against his chest, both of their bodies trembling as they parted. 

“I don’t understand, I did? How?” Thor asked, unashamed of his crying as Loki turned the salty drops into snowflakes that drifted away on the wind. 

“I was swallowed up by the curse when I learned the truth in the roots of Yggdrasil, but you broke it when you destroyed the dam.” Loki explained, patient as there was no rush for answers any longer. His grip on his brother’s hands tightening as neither wished to let go, “And, Thor, Asgard did not fall.” 

“It didn’t, but-” 

“The Spirits all agree, Asgard deserves a second chance and to stand with a ruler that will do the right thing for everyone. You, Thor.” Loki glanced over his shoulders as the other four spirits came to stand beside him, nodding their approval. 

“Me?” Thor repeated, dumbfounded before asking, “Wait, did you find the fifth spirit? The one that the humans theorized?” 

“ _Thooor,_ you really are an oaf.” Loki drew out the name with amusement as he let go of his brother’s hands to step back, Tony on his left with Clint beside him, and Bruce on Loki’s right with Natasha. 

Thor looked across the line of them, becoming slack jawed as he focused on Loki again, “You mean, Loki, you _are_ the fifth spirit?!” 

“Yes, I am Loki. Born from King Laufey of the Jotun in the frozen mountains that line Myrkviðr, raised by Aesir King Odin and Vanir Queen Frigga. Child of the sorcerers, mages, and winter. Prince of three different people. Brother of King Thor Odinson. I am the Spirit of Ice and Magic.” Loki cupped the back of his brother’s neck with a smile, “We did this together, Thor. And together we will build what should have been. A prosperous peace between the people of Myrkviðr and Asgard.” 

“We will.” Thor swore as he placed his hand on the back of Loki’s neck, stretching to do so. As they drew apart again, Thor found himself chuckling, “This height difference will take some getting used to, _little_ brother.”

Loki laughed, before being cut off as Clint took off into the air once more, calling, “Yeah, yeah, this is all very sweet. But if you don’t mind?” 

“I really don’t think I can wait much longer either, Lokes. I think they’re starting to get impatient.” Tony urged as he also took flight. 

Thor looked to his brother in confusion, but Loki only shook his head with a teasing grin as he pointed to one of his newly tipped blue ears. Signalling that it was something only they heard before he started to run up the slope with Natasha and Bruce on his heels. The blond having to run after them all unsure of what they were plotting now. Loki among fellows as clever or nearly so just spelled for future trouble. More in terms of pranks and fun, never harm as a sibling might fear. Thor found himself… happy, that his brother found company he melded with as seamlessly as a tapestry. 

As he reached them, Thor could see that all five spirits were standing at the base of Yggdrasil.

Loki looked to each side, meeting unique pairs of eyes in turn. 

One reflecting the excitement that existed at the crest of a wave. 

Another is the striking contrast of the sky in a break between clouds. 

The vibrant green of new growth and hope.

Finally the eyes for passion, the twist of a flame in the brief moment of a hammer strike, the spark of metal on metal as creations come to fruition, the golden heat of a summer day, the shining bronze of an old machine restored to new. 

Loki did not know what they saw reflected in his own eyes, but Tony seemed fond of them as he smiled back at him. 

Tony might not know what Loki thought of himself as, but he refused to budge from his opinion that the prince was a work of art. A being forged into perfection through hardship and struggle. Every inch of him, perfect, and each scar telling a tale that Tony desperately wished to know. Those eyes, rubies, glinting in the light of dawn like the polished stone. Color matching the precious lifeblood beating through his veins alongside the magic that thrumed through their kind. 

There was ice in that gaze, which in its own right burned like fire, crystalline and beautiful and oh so deadly. Frost upon his azure skin glittering like the artistry of a stained glass window. Loki was the feeling of the chill on your neck in the winter months, the smell of frost and the feel of snow underfoot. Tony wanted to get lost in that blizzard, but first… they had important work to do. 

Tony knew better than to keep a lady waiting and she, like so many others, had been waiting five hundred years. 

As one, they, the spirits of life, order, harmony, balance, _all,_ pressed their hands to the massive trunk. Their seiðr joined that which flowed through the veins of Yggdrasil, the buds that covered her branches burst into leaves, cracks in the bark sealed, and limbs growing thicker. The tree was becoming healthy and vibrant once more. The feeling of her life pulsed through them as a steady heartbeat, her swaying branches echoed their breath. A million voices, hearts sounding like a beating drum building louder, and Loki knew he would never be lonely again. 

Thor shaded his eyes with a hand as the spirits and Yggdrasil seemed to be glowing brighter than the sun. Flashes of light drew his gaze up into the now full canopy, there lights were blinking forth, reminding through of the stars in the night sky. The source, the fruit he had seen when he first arrived at the formerly withered tree. 

Then, that fruit was falling. 

Hundreds hitting the ground around Thor and the island which Yggdrasil was perched on. 

While high in the branches, the fruit had looked to be normal size, but now on the ground… how wrong that assumption had been as many of the fruit stood taller than a man. A sweet smell, more succulent that the most exotic and ripe fruit or blossom filled the air as the fruits split open, from them… stumbled beings of different sizes, colors, features, and species. 

Tony’s breath gusted out of him in a hot cloud, like fire sucking in a fresh breath of air from a sealed oven. When the curse had struck, Yggdrasil had given her own counterattack. Sealing away those that were in immediate danger and whose beings were so tightly intertwined with the flow of seiðr. While those that had been killed in the battle were lost, so many others were spared. 

“Lord Stark!” A young voice had Tony streaking across the fresh grass, the source stumbling to meet in the form of a gangly youth. The boy’s words were quick and excited as the Fire Spirit landed before him, looking about in confusion, “Holy embers, where are we? Weren’t we just at the festival? Wait, wasn’t everyone suddenly fighting and you told me to find Lady P-” 

The young fire giant’s words were cut off as Tony wrapped his arms tight around him in an almost crushing hug. 

The boy froze for a short moment before returning the embrace, his voice softer as he felt his mentor’s slight trembling, “Oh, uh, this is nice.” 

“Tony!” 

“Tones!”

“My lord!” 

Tony raised his head from where he had buried it in Peter’s shoulders, sparks trailing from his eyes as he saw his most precious people working their way through the growing crowd to his side. Pepper and Rhodey hugging him tight though Tony still kept one hand on Peter’s shoulder like he was afraid that he’d disappear if he let go. Happy was blubbering as he squeezed Tony’s shoulder, the only place he could reach with how Pepper and Rhodey had the fire spirit sandwiched between them. 

Loki smiled at the reunion, grateful that those he had seen in his vision had survived.

Laughter drew his gaze up to the sky, where Clint was spinning with a gleefully shrieking young girl with long ears in his arms wind and leaves swirling around them. As the Air Spirit landed back to the ground, he placed a kiss on the lips of a female Light Elf, who was still obviously swollen with child. A little boy tugged on the bow strung across his father’s back as his sister braided back her wind blown hair from her ride. 

There was a group of towering people around Bruce, expressions curious and respectful as they stood laden with different tools strapped to their persons. Builders and thinkers, that is what Loki believed that the Dwarves must be.

Natasha was smiling, her red curls made of water twirled and moved like waves as she spoke to two men. They were Dark Elves, one, pale skinned and brunet with an amused, knowing smile as he stood with his arms folded behind his back. The other, dark skinned and speaking with an authoritative tone, yet looking flabbergasted with his one eye taking in what was happening around him. 

Hundreds of different people were converging; humans that had magic running thicker in their veins, Dark Elves, Light Elves, Dwarves, Fire Giants, and Jotun. All looking befuddled, but welcoming friends and family they could find among their own kind and others. Grief, Loki knew would come later as they realized the time that had passed and the deaths of those that had been cut down in the fighting before. There was hope now that the forest was no longer stagnant. The way once more open for all to move forward as it was always meant to be. 

Change was coming and it was _exhilarating._

A hand on his shoulder had Loki turning his head down to see Thor, the young king squeezed as he spoke, “I know I have not said it enough in the past, but know that then and now. I am so proud of you, brother. Mother and Father, they would be as well. No matter what choice you make from this point on, we always will be.” 

Tears stung at his eyes, Loki surprised by how much the words affected him. Always, Loki had been looking for confirmation of his worth, his role, his _purpose_. Had thought of himself often as the spare, the black sheep, the second choice, though he knew it to not be true. Thor’s proclamation, it was spoken like a… Loki’s breath came out as frost as he mused, “So you know, that I plan to-” 

“It is what _you_ need, Loki.” Thor looked sheepish then as he used his free hand to run a thumb over the crown hanging from his belt. “But I would be remiss to not seek out your advice or aid if you would lend it.”

“Of course, brother. You need only ask.” Loki assured, creating in his palm an icy box that he passed into grateful fingers. As Thor gave his thanks Loki’s attention was caught by the feeling of the summer’s breath on his skin. A familiar heat that told him who approached. It was a younger voice that spoke though. 

“ _Brother?_ Wait, what? But you’re a Jotun and he’s a-,” Tony cut Peter’s words off by covering the boy’s mouth with a hand. Chiding while giving a playful wink to Loki, “There’s no need for name calling, spiderling.” 

Loki could hear a muffled answer from the squirming youth, “So I like climbing, I’ll grow into my limbs, you said so.” 

“We would all like the answer to that as well. You bear King Laufey’s lines, but you are not the babe we remember.” Came the inquiry from the right, Loki turning to see a large group of Jotun looking upon him with wonder. He looked different than them, he was much shorter in height, not as broad, and his clothing was made from a blend of influences. Yet they knew who Loki was and his role in the world, he could only see adoration in their crimson eyes. Looking around, the brothers saw that all had their curious, some wary, gazes trained on them.

Thor cleared his throat, looking unsure as to where to start as he set his crown upon his head, a weight he was determined to get used to. 

Loki felt that he would never be at loss for direction again, as he gestured for the beings gathered to sit, the other spirits coming to stand beside him. With a wave of his hand, he summoned forth frost to take various shapes that moved in the air above them as he spoke, voice reaching the very edge of Yggdrasil, “It’s quite a long story, full of deceit, anger, trust, love, and magic. Of Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Ice. It began more than five hundred years ago inside two lands, Asgard and Myrkviðr…” 

_________________

The crowds were noisy with laughter, talking, and music as Thor walked across the cobbles. The smell of fresh breads and pastries filled the air, there was the tang of salt on the tongue from the fjord as the ships returned laiden with their catch. Sif patrolled the docks, taking note in a weathered tome of what the captains shouted from their helms. Volstagg’s booming voice directed soldiers both old and new on their routes and tasks for the day. Brunnhilde walked among the ranks, prodding warriors in correcting their stances on the sparring grounds. She was also overseeing the next generation of Valkyries, young girls learning how to balance themselves as they practiced swinging various weapons. 

There was Hogun speaking with the Vanir mages as they prepared for the reveal that was only minutes away. Welcoming magic to be displayed proudly like any other skill instead of being used sparingly. 

Fandral was moving between the different groups, overseeing musicians, dancers, and chefs. Charming and pacifying those from all different walks of life when a problem arose. If he could not solve it he would look to Thor who would come up with a solution that all parties had to honor. The king held the final word and sought to be fair. 

Nobles, attendants, members of the Thing and commonfolk spoke and called out to Thor as he passed. It was tiring, but he found himself smiling. He would work to make this place, his home, as perfect a corner of the world as it could be. 

He wouldn’t be doing it alone either, the responsibilities, the crown, the choices, all of it was a burden to bear. To lose it though, that wasn’t an option for any of them. It would take effort, sacrifice, and there would be moments of darkness. Thor knew though now, all he needed to do was look for what gleamed when shadows came. Family, love, friends, and honor, that did not fade as long as he faced the trials to maintain it. 

What he had commissioned would be a reminder to all of this truth. 

“Are you ready, your majesty?” Heimdal asked as he came to stand by his side in the center of the square, in the commander’s hands were braided lengths of rope. 

“Yes, this will mark the beginning of more than just Asgard’s newest chapter,” Thor agreed as he took the ropes. The ties lead back to three sheets of canvas that sat equal distance from the statue of King Odin and Queen Frigga. With a mighty pull of the ropes, the coverings fell away, revealing three new statues that would also sit in the center of the square. 

The first: two brothers standing side by side, a crown and circlet perched upon their heads. One face etched with a small smirk of mischief, while the other with grinning wide while holding a great hammer aloft. 

The second portrayed two figures looking at each other, but they were the same person despite different heights, dress, and features. Both faces held sharp cheekbones, narrow nose, and eyes shaped to show a hunger to discover more. 

The last pedestal held five figures, each vastly different but standing together it was obvious that they were connected, intertwined in many different ways. The spirits of nature, representing balance, understanding, and compromise. Without harmony, there was no prosperity. 

Thor looked upon the statues, relieved at the sight of his brother, even if it was cast in bronze. As the Warriors Three, Sif, Heimdal, and Brunnhilde came to stand by his side, Thor found himself speaking, while taking one of the crystal ice snowflakes from the box he always had on his person. 

“Two different lands, different people, we’re all connected now, by love. It will remain so, for far more than five hundred years. For many dawns more, the sun will shine upon _both_ us, brother.” 

He let the flake go, watching it with a smile as it lifted from his hand and spiraled out of sight into the clear sky as cheers from the people of Asgard rung in his ears.

_____________________

Loki hummed to himself as he walked through the human village, the people were stripping the huts down to their foundations. Plans underway on building more substantial homes now that the threats of nature seeking wrongly placed retribution had been lifted. Families and friends had been reunited, all leaning upon each other for support to build lives that could now move forward. 

Steve nodded to him as he passed before returning to his conversation with another of his kind. A male with long brown hair and one arm, who listened, suggested, and offered teases to the leader as they talked about their plans. There was another man, dark skinned with short cropped hair, Samantha? Was that his name? No, Loki believed it to be ‘Sam’. The longer haired man that Steve seemed to never be without known as ‘Bucky’.

Darcy waved at Loki as he made his way out of the village, she rolled her eyes animatedly and mimed nonstop chatter as she jerked her thumb back towards Jane who was speaking excitedly with a balding older man. His eyes were narrowed with concentration as she spoke, the human weaving magic slowly between his hands to repair old, tarnished scrolls. 

Walking through the trees, Loki could hear the soft babbling of a nearby brook, a gentle breeze ruffling his cape and skirt as he walked through lush foliage. Even as the distance between himself and the village grew, Loki did not feel alone. 

A snowflake drifted in front of his vision, curious he lifted his palms for the small messenger to float atop. In those tiny icy branches, Loki could see what it had, heard the words of his brother. Closing his eyes, Loki could imagine himself there in the square, it didn’t matter how far apart they were now. 

“Loki?” Tony asked a wave of warmth following in his wake as he landed in the clearing Loki had stopped in. He came up from behind the Jotun, one arm looping around the waist of the taller spirit and perching his chin on a cold shoulder. “You’re not… regretting your decision, right?”

Loki laughed softly at the nervous inquiry. 

It was no surprise that Tony had come looking for him, despite how busy all the spirits had been in overseeing and aiding their people’s return to their once abandoned homes, the five had continued to be in close contact. Each offering a different skill to help ease those lost to the curse back into their old and new lives no matter the race.

Loki was devoted in learning all he could about the Jotun, being named their King. Yet he also felt a certain loyalty to the humans for the help they had provided him in finding the truth. 

Of course, Tony and Loki had also been spending any free moment together rather than apart. Company they found welcomed instead of smothering. Each new discovery they made about the other inspiring more endearment. Tony had pulled Loki into his interesting patchwork family. 

He placed one hand over Tony’s, chill meeting heat in a way that had both of them shivering. Loki tapped his foot upon the earth. Then... they were being lifted as a pillar of ice formed under their feet, Tony’s grip around him tightening in surprise which had Loki grinning wider. 

The pillar stretched higher and higher, scraping at the sky until Loki could see all of Myrkviðr below them. The crisp leaves of the many trees, the rivers that cut their way through the land, the misty mountains. All of it soaking in the sun that it had been without for so long. Above all else, Loki could see signs of the people, all of them. The different races that had finally returned home, much like himself.

Asgard was in many good hands, even if one pair was still rather oafish at times. 

It was not as if Loki would never go back, with his powers he could visit as often as he wished and knew he would always be welcome. The past is in the past, no longer would Loki have to pretend and fail to be the perfect prince. While he still had his title, he gained yet more.

“No, here I stand,” Loki turned his head, eyes meeting the fiery ones of his lover, “And here I’ll stay. This is where I belong, you’re not usurping me that easily.”

“Luckily, the cold never bothered me anyway.” Tony grinned as he pressed a kiss to smirking chilly lips. 

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is the end, at last. Thanks to Arabesqueangel and honestmischief for editing/looking over much of this fic, also Quiet for giving me a few lines for this chapter. This fic's first couple chapters were based off of a roleplay that ladyexy and I did before I completely ran away with the story because I couldn't stop writing it. This fic... really did help me get through a lot of recent things with moving suddenly because of the virus, from living in Japan for four years to back in the middle of nowhere in the states. I'm kind of in limbo, but safe. Depression has kicked up, a major reason I think is reverse culture shock, I'm working through it though. 
> 
> I've really come to realize how important fanfic has become to so many people, both for readers and writers alike. It gives us all a bit of purpose, something to dislodge us from the troubles we currently have. Friendships and creativity inspired by the love of characters and imagination. 
> 
> I really hope that you have enjoyed the journey that I've taken you through. If you could leave a comment about something you liked, that'd really brighten up the days I've been having.  
> Stay well, the sun will shine again.


End file.
